


My Sister's Best Friend

by Elemental_air



Series: My Sister's Best Friend [1]
Category: PlayChoices, The Elementalists, The Elementalists (Visual Novel), choices the elementalists
Genre: Angst, College Life, F/M, Loss of Virginity, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 86,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_air/pseuds/Elemental_air
Summary: Katrina Harrington is only two years older than her younger brother Beckett. Her best friend, Oriana Miller, is practically part of the family. After spending one year abroad, Katrina and Oriana return home, and Beckett finds himself enchanted by the red-haired beauty. Something changed between them while she was gone and now that’s she’s back, can he summon the courage to tell her how he’s truly felt all these years, or will she continue to only be his sister’s best friend?
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Main Character, Beckett Harrington/Oriana Miller
Series: My Sister's Best Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Work In Progress

Finally closing his book at the town library, Beckett sighed as he stood up. It was 6pm and he knew he needed to get home for dinner. Not that it was going to be anything exciting. Just himself and his parents…if they were even there. He said goodbye to the librarian, the only person he even remotely considered a friend, but she was about seventy years old and her hearing wasn’t all that great anymore.

He put the keys into his car’s ignition, once again thrilled by the roar of the engine. He’d only been driving a year, but rarely did as he only could drive under adult supervision, but now…now he can drive himself at any time of the day. Driving home, he fiddled with the radio, not really paying attention to what was on, anyway. He was distracted for sure. Today was a special day for him, but no one had noticed. His own parents hadn’t even remembered what today is. He briefly wondered if they’d make an appearance tonight. His mother and father no longer got along, and everyone knew they were just waiting for Beckett to go off to college so they could get a divorce. For whatever reason, they refused to do so while he was still living there. But he’d just graduated high school a couple months prior and was headed to Penderghast College in the fall. He couldn’t wait. The tension in his household was becoming unbearable to him, and he wished he had even one friend to stay overnight with once in a while. Just one person he could escape reality with and just be a normal eighteen-year-old boy.

Pulling into his long and windy driveway, he parked near the door and hopped out, gazing up at the sprawling mansion before him.

_Just two more weeks of hell. Just two more until I’m free of this place._

Walking up the stairs, he opened the large oak door and slipped inside. He was expecting silence, yet…he could hear giggling coming from the kitchen area. He furrowed his eyebrows. _I wonder who my parents are entertaining tonight, instead of being with me._

He peeked into the grand kitchen, his eyes widening and gasping in surprise. “Katrina???”

His petite brunette sister jumped out her chair. “Beckett!!!!!!!!!” She ran over to him and wrapped him in a giant bear hug. “I missed you so much!!! Happy birthday little brother!!! How does it feel to be eighteen?”

“The same as being seventeen.” He mumbled. “What are you doing here?”

Katrina slapped him upside the head. “I’m home for the rest of summer, silly. I only studied abroad one year, and it was amazing. But now, I’ll just be a regular college student, just like you!”

He gaped at his sister before hearing a voice sound from behind him. “Happy birthday, Beckett.”

He inhaled sharply as he turned to face the girl whose features he had memorized. “Oriana.” He breathed.

He drank in the sight of her, his sister’s best friend, a girl he’s grown up with and should technically view as a sister as well. But he doesn’t. Her fiery auburn hair hung low over her shoulders, begging him to rake his fingers through it. Her full lips turning upwards into a warm smile, her green eyes shining brightly at him.

“Sorry, I was just using the bathroom.” She stepped forward, pulling Beckett into a tender hug. “I really missed you.” She murmured into his ear before stepping away and towards Katrina.

_I almost forgot how amazing she smells._

His cheeks burning, he faced the two girls. “How was France?” He asked as coolly as possible, avoiding eye contact as he walked to the fridge and opened it for a drink. He froze at the sight in front of him.

“Surprise! Again!” Katrina laughed.

“You…got me a cake?”

“Well it _is_ your birthday silly.”

“Stop calling me silly.” He muttered.

“Oh, come on, I know mom and dad didn’t get one, and Oriana and I agreed to change our flights around in order to get here in time to celebrate with you. I suppose you were at the library all afternoon? I’m glad you finally left. We have cake, champagne, we’re even going to cook you dinner.”

“I’m not of legal drinking age. And neither are you, for that matter.”

Oriana rolled her eyes. “In France we are, and since we just got back…we’re still there mentally.”

“But I wasn’t, and…”

“God, Beckett, stop being such a snooze. It’s not like you have to get up early tomorrow, it’s still summer break for you too.” Katrina popped open the bottle of chilled champagne, pouring three flutes. “Even if it is only for a couple more weeks.

Beckett eyed the drink cautiously, but truly he wanted to cry in happiness. He’d expected to spend his eighteenth birthday alone, but Katrina and Oriana, the two people that cared for him most, made it their mission to be here, even from halfway across the world.

He cleared his throat. “I suppose a celebratory drink is in order. It’s not every day your sister and her best friend arrive home from studying abroad. You must give me all the details. What was your favorite topic of study?”

“The boys, obvi.” Katrina laughed. “Soooo many cute French boys, right Oriana?”

Oriana shrugged. “They were okay, I guess.” She met Beckett’s gaze before quickly looking away.

“That’s definitely not what you said while we were there.” Katrina chided. “Especially since they were falling at your feet every day.”

Beckett’s back stiffened. He hated the thought of Oriana with anyone, and he certainly didn’t want to think about her giving in to some guy she doesn’t know, and who doesn’t even speak English.

“I uh…do hope you were…protected.” He bumbled out, feeling the heat rise in his neck and face, to the tips of his ears. He knew he must be quite the shade of scarlet by now.

“Protection is key, Beck.” Katrina responded, seemingly oblivious to his awkwardness.

“You look a bit different, Beckett.” Oriana broke in, changing the subject, which he was very grateful for. “Have you been working out?” She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger as she approached him again, her finger now trailing down his arm. “You are quite muscular.”

He looked at her in shock, completely taken aback by her brazenness.

“He’s started a yoga routine; didn’t I tell you?” Katrina informed, heading over to the cabinets and pulling out the ingredients she would need to cook.

“Is that so” Oriana wrapped her small hand around his bicep, and he instinctively flexed under her touch. She placed her other hand on his abs. “Damn, Beck.” She whispered.

Beckett swallowed hard, not breaking eye contact with her…until she bit her bottom lip and his eyes travelled to them. She was already looking at his, and he stopped breathing as her fingers grazed the hem of his shirt, sliding underneath and lightly touched his skin.

“Very muscular indeed.” She murmured, so low only he could hear. She pressed herself against him, licking her lips.

He was speechless. The Oriana that left with his sister a year ago would never have done this. She never saw him as anything other than Katrina’s dorky little brother. Her lips were a breath away from his, and without even realizing it he leaned forward to taste them…but felt his dick jump in his pants. He gasped, launching himself away from her in a panic.

“I, um…I’ll be back when the food’s ready.” He practically ran from the room, dashing upstairs to his bedroom and shutting the door, breathing heavily.

_This…she…_

He groaned as his pants became tighter and tighter as he couldn’t get her touch out of his mind. She’d barely touched him even, but the way she pressed her breasts into him, her delicate fingers tracing his muscles… He knew dinner wouldn’t be ready for a while, so at least he had time to calm down before he went back downstairs. But instead of feeling calmer, his heart raced faster, and he had to yank his pants down and free himself. This definitely was not how he pictured his day going. Hiding in his bedroom with a raging hard-on caused by his sister’s best friend.

Not even able to move, he wrapped his hand around his girth, stroking slowly as he pictured the way Oriana had licked and bit her lips. It seemed like she wanted him. And although he’d always been attracted to her, and had even found himself in this very position on more than one occasion staring at her picture, fantasizing in his head, something was different. This didn’t feel one-sided. He moaned loudly as he stroked his dick faster and faster until he slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from shouting as he came hard. He hated being a teenager. He practically had no self-control.

As he was still coming down from the intensity of his orgasm, a knock sounded on his door.

“Beck? Katrina thought I should check on you? You ran out of there awful fast…are you okay?”

Oriana’s voice floated through the door as he tried to get his panting under control. “I…I’m good. I’ll be down in a minute. Sorry, I just remembered I had to put this book away before it gets damaged.”

“Damaged…while it’s safely in your room?”

“Uh…yes, yes that’s right. Too much air is bad for the pages.”

“Can I help? You sound like you’ve just run a marathon. Perhaps you need to lay down for a while, and I can put your book away for you.”

There was something in her tone, she knew he was lying. He suspected Katrina didn’t even send her to check on him.

“N…No, I’m good.” He said nothing else, just moved further into the room. “I’ll see you both in a bit.” He called.

“Okay. Well, if you’re sure you don’t need…or want… _my_ help…I can always get Katrina for you, and maybe she can…”

“NO!!!” Beckett shouted way too loudly. “I mean, uh, nope, I don’t need help from either of you.”

There was a pause on the other side of the door. “I’ll see you in a bit. We want to catch up with you, so don’t take too long in there.” Her voice was teasing, and once again he felt a shade of red.

_Oh. My. God. Oriana Miller knows exactly what I was just doing in here. And she wanted to help me do it. How could I have been so careless just now? What happened this past year? How…and when…did things change between us?_


	2. Chapter 2

Back downstairs, Beckett was having a hard time concentrating on what Katrina and Oriana were saying about their trip. Every time he caught Oriana’s eyes, he blushed and looked away quickly. The dinner they’d made him was delicious, roasted pork with potatoes and vegetables. It was mainly Katrina speaking animatedly and gushing mostly about the ‘hot guys’ they met during their stay. Beckett loved his sister, and since she was only two years older than him, they were extremely close. But there were some things he didn’t want to know.

“And then, you should have seen the guy who helped her back to her feet!” Katrina laughed. “Marius. He was so beautiful, poor Oriana here didn’t even know what to say as he hauled her off her ass and straight into his arms. I barely saw her for days after.”

“Is that right.” Beckett seethed. He’s seen Oriana with boyfriends before, but suddenly it made him furious. “And you’re keeping in touch with him?”

Oriana eyed him warily before speaking. “Not…exactly.”

“They were hot and heavy for a few weeks but then…”

“Then the realization hit me that I didn’t know anything about him, and I didn’t live there so it made no sense to pursue a relationship.” Oriana interrupted.

“And after Marius, she met Antoine…ohhh Beckett, Antoine was the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Katrina sighed dreamily. “Honestly, I was so jealous of her.”

“Until he introduced you to his friend.”

“Well, yes, but by then…”

“Excuse me. But can we have the cake now?” Beckett interrupted, desperate to change the subject. “I’m uh, glad the two of you met some…good-looking people, I am, but maybe we could move the topic to something else?”

“Sure, whatever you want, you’re the birthday boy after all.” Katrina smiled. “But first, tell me, any girls falling at your feet this past year?”

“No. I don’t have time for romance, and honestly, I can’t believe you squandered your time in another country on it. It’s useless.”

“Romance isn’t useless…” Katrina tried to break in, but Beckett interrupted again.

“I realize the both of you are two years older and therefore more experienced than I am, but that doesn’t mean I want to hear all about it. Now excuse me, I need to wash my hands again.” Beckett snapped, abruptly leaving the table and heading into the nearest bathroom, breathing heavily in both anger and embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he’d just made such a fool of himself. A minute later there was a knock on the door.

“Beckett?” His sister’s voice called out softly. “I’m sorry. Will you please come out?”

He flung open the door. “I haven’t seen either of you in a year, and as much as I would love to catch up, I don’t think we want to catch up on the same things.” He spat out.

“God, you are such a fucking teenager. I was hoping you would get laid while we were gone, so that maybe you’d finally act like an adult.” She retorted.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize having sex with multiple partners automatically makes you an adult. I guess it’ll still be awhile then, because I also have no prospects. But besides that, I would rather have meaningful sex than just sleep with someone because I’m in another country and think they’re good-looking!” He shouted. “Who slept with more men? You or Oriana? Do I even want to know? How gross can you be?”

“Beckett!” Katrina scolded. “What is wrong with you? I’ve always been open about this before, and…”

“Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn’t have been.”

Silence fell between the two siblings as they both fumed at each other. Someone cleared their throat.

“Um, I’m just going to go.” Oriana said awkwardly.

Beckett snapped his eyes to hers, instantly feeling regret. “Ori…”

“This is for you.” She stepped forward, shoving a small present into his hands. “Just something I saw, it made me think of you.”

“I didn’t know you got him a gift.” Katrina puzzled. “When did you do that?”

Oriana shrugged. “It was supposed to be a nice surprise. I guess now…it’s just a surprise. It’s really dumb, anyway, I don’t know why…” She swallowed. “You know, I should get home, be there in the morning to say hello to my own family. Happy birthday. Again.”

Beckett could see the tears welling in her eyes as she turned around and fled out of the house. “Crap.” He muttered.

“She doesn’t have a car here, she’ll have to call for a ride.” Katrina said quietly.

“I’ll go get her.” Beckett mumbled, his cheeks burning, going around his sister as he followed Oriana outside. She was on her phone.

“Thank you, yes, the address is…”

Beckett snatched it from her hand. “Your services are no longer required.” He pressed ‘End’.

“What the hell, Beck?”

He handed her phone back to her and she furrowed her eyebrows as she took it.

“I apologize for the things I said in there.” He started. “I don’t know why I reacted so harshly…”

“You’re a virgin. It’s fine, really. But I should probably…”

“My experience shouldn’t matter, nor should it be compared to my sister’s. Or yours.” He hurriedly added.

“You just graduated and are heading for college. I’m sure girls there will line up to date you.”

“No, I…I don’t think they will.” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “And since I’ll be at the same school as you two, I’m sure you’ll both just be all in my business anyway. But, I meant it when I said sex should be meaningful, and I don’t want to have it until it is.”

“What would make it meaningful to you?” She asked.

“The person.” He mumbled. “I don’t want to have sex with just anyone.”

“And that’s what you think I do?” She couldn’t hide the hurt in her voice.

“Why does it matter what I think?” He asked incredulously. “Look will you just…come back inside? Stay for cake? The two of you went to all this trouble and…”

“It wasn’t trouble at all. Your sister loves you, she’d do anything for you.”

He took a shaky breath. “And you?”

“Why does it matter why I’m here?” She asked, throwing his words back at him.

The two of them stood there in a stand-off, the air becoming more and more electric around them, pulling them towards each other.

“This feels different.” He searched her eyes, trying to figure out what was going through her head as he stepped closer.

“What does” Oriana questioned, but it was more of a statement.

Beckett was standing right in front of her now, only inches between them, He was taller than she was, but she hadn’t broken eye contact. He tentatively brushed a finger against hers, feeling a surge of electricity. “This.” He said quietly.

“Did you convince her to stay?” Katrina’s voice called out from the porch, Beckett and Oriana instantly jumping apart.

“Uh, I’m not sure.” Beckett looked back at Oriana, who seemed to be warring with herself.

Finally she nodded, turning her gaze to Katrina. “Yeah. For a bit anyway. But I’m dying to get of these clothes and put on pajamas.” She moved past Beckett, striding inside the house, not casting him another glance.

“Oooh that sounds so good.” Katrina agreed, throwing a look over her shoulder. “Beck you could change too, it’ll be a slumber party like old times.”

Oriana paused at the doorway at those words, but continued inside, Katrina right behind her. Beckett looked down at the small present she’d thrust in his hand before she tried to leave. Curious, he opened the wrapping carefully, letting out an audible gasp when he saw what was inside.

“How did she get this, it must have cost a fortune.” He murmured to himself, staring at the worn-down book. It was a first edition, French, entitled “Dogme et Rituel de la Haute Magie.” It had been translated to English under the title “Transcendental Magic” a few years later. In France, it was originally printed in 1854, in two parts and there were only a handful of them in the world. He had no idea how she could have possibly come across it, but one thing was certain…she really did buy it specifically for him. She either looked for it, or happened upon it by accident, but either way, she’d been thinking of him during the past year, and he couldn’t help but wonder how much.

He slowly made his way back inside, heading first to his room, carefully placing the book on his bed. He would need to look into how to care for such a book.

He unbuttoned his blazer, laying it carefully on his bed before removing his pants. He slipped on a pair of old comfortable pants and a plain white undershirt before heading back into the hall, where he instantly collided with Oriana. His arms immediately circled around her waist, pulling her against him tightly to keep her from falling.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!!” She gasped, her eyes wide.

“I…It’s my fault entirely.” He swallowed hard before releasing her and stepping back, unable to control his eyes as he took in her appearance. Her hair was now piled on top of her head, showing off her slender neck. She was wearing a deep green tank top, and extremely short gray shorts. Her legs were long and graceful, perfect to wrap around his waist.

He shook his head, trying to break free of those thoughts. There’s no way someone like her would ever want him. Not to mention she’s his sister’s best friend. Katrina would never forgive them. “So, you’re staying overnight, then?” He questioned.

“Of course.” She began walking and he fell into step beside her. “My parents aren’t home today. I’ll see them tomorrow. Besides…jet lag. Who knows if I’ll even sleep.”

Oriana laughed lightly as they reached the kitchen. “I’ll probably be up all night.”

“Not me.” Katrina was already pulling out the cake. “I’m dead tired, I can’t wait to pass out.”

Oriana rolled her eyes. “Katrina hasn’t slept in two days. She’s convinced her sleep cycle will automatically revert back to east coast time.”

Ignoring her, Katrina placed the cake on the table. Beckett grinned at the sight of it. “This is really amazing you guys, thank you.”

“Anything for my little brother!”

“He’s not that little anymore.” Oriana was suddenly in the chair next to him, leaning across him to view the cake he was certain she’d already seen. His eyes fell to the swell of her breasts.

“You know, two years isn’t that big of a difference.” Oriana continued.

“The main difference is we can get booze easier.” Katrina nodded.

“What? You can’t buy alcohol yet. Why do you want to buy me alcohol?” He asked incredulously. “I don’t drink.”

“You should start. Maybe it will loosen you up a bit. You’re going to college! You gotta get used to the lifestyle!”

Beckett shook his head at his sister. “I’m ready to attend classes and study if that’s what you mean.”

“Definitely not what I mean. Don’t you want some experience before heading out into the big bad world?” Katrina sighed. “Honestly, it’s like you’re a robot.”

He was about to start arguing with her, again, when Oriana cut in. “He’s not a robot. He’s just different than you are, Kat.”

Katrina feigned offense. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“The cake really does look great.” Beckett blurted out. “I’d really like to try it.”

“Oh right!!” Katrina took a knife and spatula and began cutting the cake, giving each of them a slice. Oriana let out a moan when she brought her fork to her mouth.

“Oh my god, this is the best cake of my life.” She moaned again in delight, and Beckett was completely entranced as he took his own bite, barely acknowledging the taste, but wholeheartedly agreeing.

Oriana looked at him and giggled. “You got some frosting there.”

He brought his hand to his cheek. “Where?”

“Right here.” She whispered, leaning in and kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth, but not quite his lips, not quite an actual kiss.

He could feel his ears burning when she pulled away, quickly looking at Katrina, but she was busy texting someone and hadn’t noticed. He turned his gaze to Oriana, who wasn’t looking at him anymore, and he started to wonder if he’d just imagined that happening or if it really did happen.

“I’m really tired you guys, I’m gonna go up to bed.” Katrina told them with a yawn.

“Okay, I’ll come too…” Oriana began before Katrina waving her hand dismissively.

“It’s early, stay up if you’re not tired. Keep my brother company. He’s practically your brother anyway.” Katrina rounded the table, pulling Beckett in for a hug. “I love you, Beck. Sorry we argued already.”

He smiled softly. “Some things don’t change.”

“But some things do. You should welcome it in.” Katrina head off upstairs to her room, leaving Beckett and Oriana alone.

“I might just go too.” Oriana shifted her weight.

“Or we could hang out. Want to watch a movie?” He suggested.

“Okay.” She said immediately.

Walking together into the living room, he had to ask. “Ori…thank you for the book. I can’t believe you got your hands on it. Why did you do that? You couldn’t possibly have been able to afford it.”

Her face fell. “You don’t like it?”

“I do!! It’s the best present I’ve ever received in my life! I just…can’t believe it came from you.” He told her hurriedly.

“It’s hardly readable it’s so worn. I could barely even see what it was. Truthfully I’m surprised it hasn’t disintegrated.” She said skeptically.

“Who cares? I’ll treasure it my whole life, Oriana, truly, thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

She shrugged. “It was nothing.”

“It was everything. I can’t believe I even crossed your mind while you were gone.”

They sat down on the large couch, Beckett flipping on the television with the remote.

“Are you saying you never thought of me?” She asked slyly.

He was so taken aback he fumbled the remote and dropped it. “Um…”

“I’m sorry tonight didn’t go exactly as planned. I’m sorry for all the guy stuff. I told Katrina not to bring it up, but…”

“Why?” He interrupted.

Oriana sighed. “The truth?”

Beckett nodded, looking at her curiously. What she said next blew him away.

“I didn’t hook up with anyone. I kissed one guy, one time, but…I didn’t go any further. And didn’t kiss him again either. Katrina always wanted to go clubbing and meet more people, so I would tell her I was already sleeping with someone. I would walk aimlessly around the city, just taking in the sights. It was on one of those nights I found that book. There was this tiny used book store, barely even noticeable from the street. But I felt drawn to it, and as I was looking through the dusty titles I came across this one. They didn’t even know the treasure they had, it was just thrown around with the others. I actually only spent a few dollars on it.”

Beckett hadn’t realized his mouth had fallen open as she was talking until she stopped. “A few dollars? That’s practically a crime!” But his mind was racing with everything she’d just told him, not just that. She had just told him something she hadn’t even told her best friend. Something she’d specifically kept to herself. Why share it with him? Why did she care if he knew, but not her best friend in the world?

She shrugged. “I guess it was just meant to be yours.”

Butterflies erupted in his stomach. “I didn’t know you like used bookstores.”

“They remind me of you since you’ve brought Kat and me to a million of them. I guess it’s become a habit of my own now. I can’t help but think of you when I go in one.” Oriana laughed.

He felt like the air was knocked out of him. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, opened it again, but no words came out.

“So. What are we watching?” Oriana turned her attention to the tv, abruptly ending the moment. He desperately wished he had said something, anything. But he felt a shift in the air, as if she had completely shut off whatever vulnerability she was feeling. He cleared his throat.

“A romance?”


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett woke up with a start, groaning in pain as he realized he’d fallen asleep on the couch with his head in an uncomfortable position. It was still dark out, so it must still be in the night. He went to rub his neck, then realized there was someone on top of him. His gaze immediately landed on Oriana’s fiery red hair, then traveled along the curves of her body, her head and arm were in his lap and she was sound asleep. All thoughts of neck pain disappeared as he remembered she and Katrina come home the previous night, for his birthday. After Katrina went to bed, he stayed up with Oriana watching movies. Eventually Beckett grew tired and must have passed out, and apparently Oriana decided to use him as a pillow. His heart started beating faster remembering how she flirted with him, found reasons to touch him. He didn’t know what changed in the past year that she was studying abroad, but there was such a strong pull between them now and he didn’t know how to handle it. Katrina would kill them if they ever pursued a relationship, he was sure. But also…it’s not like Oriana would ever want a relationship with him anyway…or at least, that’s what he used to think. Now he wasn’t so sure.

Hesitantly, he lowered his hand back down, gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She was beautiful, even more so than he remembered. Of course, he’s seen her in the background of a couple video chats he had with Katrina, but for the most part she practically didn’t exist the past year. Although he thought of her often, he was still having trouble believing that she’d thought of him too. He wondered what else came to her mind when she thought of him, other than just books and Katrina’s little brother. He spent many nights lying awake wondering what she was up to, convinced she was out living the life without a care in the world. His thoughts usually turned sexual. He would try not to, but so many times he would start fantasizing about kissing her and stroke himself while moaning her name as he imagined her riding his cock. He wasn’t exactly proud of it, but they were just silly fantasies, no chance of them coming true. He never kid himself with that. It’s not like his parents were around anyway; he spent many lonely nights inside this huge house, he had to find some way to amuse himself. His eyes widened as he felt his dick twitch.

_Oh god, not now. Think of something else, anything else._

He took several calming breaths, trying to quiet his mind. Oriana moved slightly, brushing her hand against his crotch and his breath hitched again. He wasn’t going to be able to stand this much longer, not without poking into her head, and how awkward would that be? Sorry my hard on woke you up? Maybe Katrina was right, maybe he should have dated someone and lost his virginity so he wouldn’t be so nervous right now. He’d never felt nervous around Oriana, this was completely new to him. Against his better judgement, he found himself trailing his fingers lightly down her arm, something he’s dreamed of doing so many times. School would be starting soon, and he was positive she wouldn’t want to hang around him, knew he’d never get another opportunity like this to be so close to her in such an innocent yet intimate way.

He slipped his hand slightly beneath the hem of her shirt, just tracing her skin, finding her belly button. She has such soft skin. If her stomach is that soft, the rest of her must feel absolutely euphoric. He sighed, pulling his hand away and placing it on top of his head. He can’t sit like this anymore. She’s too close, he’s too tempted to wake her up and see if she’d let him touch her in more sensitive areas. It’s not something he can do with her, ever, and he needs to get it out of his head. Her sleeping on top of him was making it impossible.

Bringing his hand back to her head, he whispered “Ori?”

She stirred but didn’t open her eyes. He shuddered at the light sensation before clearing his throat and speaking louder. “Ori? Oriana? It’s really late. We should go to bed.”

Her eyes slowly blinked open and she turned her head towards him, looking into his eyes. “But I’m comfortable.”

He inhaled sharply. “Um…”

“Oh, you’re not comfortable though, are you?” She sat up beside him, a sheepish look on her face. “Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you. I should have realized you were in an awkward position. Does your neck hurt?”

“Well…”

Suddenly her fingers were kneading into his neck, massaging the soreness. He let out a quiet moan. It felt so good.

“Sorry, Beck, I must be acting all sorts of weird. I just need to readjust here, and things will go back to normal.”

“Maybe it’s time for a new normal.” The words flew from his mouth and Oriana’s movements stopped. He dared to glance at her, seeing a neutral expression on her face. “I just mean I’m going to be in college with you guys.” He added hurriedly. “Things are bound to change since I won’t be living here and my parents…”

Oriana resumed rubbing his neck, adding a second hand and also massaging his shoulders. It felt absolutely amazing.

“My parents will divorce.” He finished in a whisper.

“I’m really sorry, Beck.”

He shrugged halfheartedly. “It’s for the best. They can’t stand each other. They shouldn’t have waited for me to leave. It’s been…really hard. Knowing you’re the reason two people who hate each other are staying together, knowing you’re the one causing them to live in misery. I can’t wait to leave. Go to school and try to forget what a burden I’ve been.”

“Hey…” Oriana suddenly embraced him, pulling him flush against her. “Beckett, you are not a burden. I hate they’ve made you feel this way.”

“You don’t know what it’s been like. You went overseas and didn’t talk to me for a year. I only talked to Katrina a couple times. I was completely alone. And even the year before that, I didn’t see much of you either.”

“Have you not talked to anyone about this?” Oriana asked.

He just shook his head, burying his face in her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and amber. She mumbled something he couldn’t make out. “What did you say?”

“Nothing.” She just tightened her hold on him. “Just know that I completely understand what it’s like to carry a burden so heavy that you feel like you physically can’t talk about it.”

He pulled back, furrowing his eyebrows. “But you have Kat. I thought you told each other everything.”

“Not everything. Most things.”

He sighed. “My sister’s my only friend. I really missed her. It means so much to me that you guys made it for my birthday.”

“Of course. Like I said, she’d do anything for you.” He detected a hint of sadness in her voice, but she stood up abruptly. “Guess I should go my usual guest room then. See ya in the morning.”

Beckett reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. “Wait.”

She gave him a questioning look.

“Um…I missed you a lot too, Ori. I’m really glad you’re back. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Oriana whispered, slowly pulling her hand out of his and walking out of the room, then popping her head back in. “Hey Beck…Katrina’s not your only friend. You have me, too. I hope you know that.”

“You’re my sister’s best friend.”

“You can have more than one.” Ending on that note, she winked before disappearing from view, and this time she didn’t reappear.

He felt like the wind was knocked out of him and sat back down quickly. “What does that even mean?” He muttered to himself. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks. “She wants to be friends? Already considers me one?” After several minutes he finally rose and went up to his bedroom, pausing a moment in the hall and debating whether to just go into Oriana’s room and ask. But his breathing came quicker, his heart beating more rapidly, and he hurried into his own room instead.

Sitting down, he saw the tattered book she’d given him. He knew without a doubt that no one but himself would ever have noticed it and studied the worn cover and pages long enough to figure out what it really was. Yet Oriana did. She went into that bookstore because of him, she looked through the books because of him, and she found a treasure she knew would mean the world to him.

He didn’t bother undressing, he just laid down in his bed clutching the book and closing his eyes, while visions of an auburn-haired girl floated in his dreams. Suddenly, he felt like his life was just beginning, and he couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett woke up to the smell of bacon. He sat up in his bed, his eyes landing on the book he was still holding. He made a mental checklist of things to do that day. First, he’ll go downstairs and find out who was making the delicious food. Second, if there was some for him, he would eat. Third, he’d get Oriana alone and talk to her about what is going on inside her pretty head. Fourth, if she liked him, he’d kiss her. Fifth, he’d read up on how to take care of priceless documents so the book she gave him won’t wear down any more than it already has.

Nodding to himself, content with his itinerary, he went downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw Katrina setting out two plates of bacon and eggs.

“Morning sleepy head! Late night?”

Beckett frowned. “Where’s Oriana?”

“Oh, she left already. She has her own family to spend time with. They were on a vacation and came home extremely late last night, that’s why she stayed here. But she wanted to hurry and get home to see them this morning.”

“Oh.” He tried to hide the disappointment he was feeling.

“What plans do you have today? I need to get my hair done, but we could hang out after if you want. Probably won’t see Oriana for a few days, so you’ve got me all to yourself! Katrina grinned.

Beckett smiled. “I was planning on going back to the library and learning on how to care for the book she gave me.”

“Yeah! You know, I’m surprised she bought that for you and never told me! You’re my brother, I had a right to know. But then, you’re basically her brother too, so I guess that makes sense. Anyways, wasn’t it so thoughtful of her? She’s the best.”

His smile faltered at the words Katrina had used, but she seemed completely oblivious to it as she took a piece of bacon.

“Uh, yeah, she’s…great. I was pretty surprised to receive something so thoughtful.” Beckett chose his words carefully.

Katrina shrugged. “That girl is always thoughtful. Too thoughtful at times, she’s been taken advantage of a lot. I’m sure some of those guys we met in France had a bit too much fun with her. I mean honestly, who meets someone and then spends every night with them for weeks, and then suddenly that person is gone? And she doesn’t even care? So weird. But hey, nothing bad happened and that’s what I care about.”

As Katrina started rambling on more about their trip, Beckett’s mind flashed back to the conversation he had with Oriana the night before.

_“I didn’t hook up with anyone. I kissed one guy, one time, but…I didn’t go any further. And didn’t kiss him again either. Katrina always wanted to go clubbing and meet more people, so I would tell her I was already sleeping with someone. I would walk aimlessly around the city, just taking in the sights. It was on one of those nights I found that book.”_

A blush crept up his neck as he thought about what else Oriana had said. _“Just know that I completely understand what it’s like to carry a burden so heavy that you feel like you physically can’t talk about it.”_

_He pulled back, furrowing his eyebrows. “But you have Kat. I thought you told each other everything.”_

_“Not everything. Most things.”_

He couldn’t help but feel some pride that Oriana had told him something that she hadn’t told Katrina. Katrina had no idea that Oriana wasn’t with anyone. He wondered what other secrets lay beneath her surface, what burden she was carrying in her heart.

“So, sound good?”

He snapped back to attention as Katrina rose an eyebrow. “Uh….”

“Beck, were you even listening?”

“You’re going to get your hair done and then you want to hang out.” He tried.

“Well, yes, that’s what I said, but…then I told you what I thought we could do today. You weren’t even listening! Where were you just now? Your eyes were kinda glazed over.”

Beckett sighed. “Look, Kat, it does sound great, and I’m sorry I stopped listening. I was just thinking about what supplies I might need to care for the book. I really need to go to the library and bring it with me. I’m sure Denise can help.”

“Who’s Denise?” Katrina gasped. “You found a girlfriend!!!???”

Beckett groaned. “No, she’s the seventy-year-old librarian.”

Katrina blinked. “I guess I shoulda known.”

He glared at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Okay first, relax. You’ll go to the library while I get my hair done. It’ll take all morning, anyway. And second, I just wish you would approach a girl your age and talk to her. I know you’re not gay.”

“Katrina!”

“What? Don’t think people haven’t asked. I really really want to see you happy, Beckett. Spending all your time in the library is not conducive to meeting sweet and beautiful girls. You have so much going for you, Beckett. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re kind…”

“I don’t think anyone other than you thinks I’m funny or kind. Everyone thinks I’m snob.”

“Because you don’t let them in. Take a chance on someone. Surely, after eighteen years, _someone_ has caught your eye. Why not go for it? Now’s the time! You’re done with high school, college starts in a couple weeks. Live a little, Beckett. There has to be someone you want to just grab hold of and kiss like your life depends on it.”

She looked at him expectantly, but he had nothing to say. Sure there was someone like that. Someone off limits to him.

Finally, she sighed. “Alright, well, I need to head out. Meet back here at noon?”

Beckett gave his sister a small smile and nod, before she walked out of the kitchen. Beckett finished his breakfast, got dressed, put the book in a bag, and head out to the library. The library was a big, ornate building with pillars and gold filigree everywhere. It felt more like home to him than his actual house did.

“Morning, Denise! I need your help with something.” He grinned at the elderly woman as he pulled out the book and showed it to her.

She gasped in surprise, placing her hand over her heart. “Oh my goodness! Never in my life did I expect to see something like this! How in the world did you find it? Since yesterday?”

“Someone gave it to me as a gift.” He blushed furiously as Denise gave him a knowing smile.

“That someone must hold you deep in her heart, then. And I suspect the feeling’s mutual…?” She trailed off, waiting for him to acknowledge, but he just shrugged and averted his gaze.

Not one to miss anything, Denise instantly dropped it and started typing on her computer. “Sounds like you need to learn how to care for it then. Let’s see what we have available.”

Beckett adored the librarian. She was never pushy, yet always got straight to the point. She never danced around a topic and she’d easily drop the conversation if she saw the other person didn’t want to talk about it. Beckett respected that.

“Okay, so...aisle 13 downstairs has the reading material if you want to start with that. I’ll go into one of the storage rooms where were keep everything you’re going to need, so you won’t need to buy anything. It pays to know the librarian, doesn’t it?” She winked before walking away, leaving Beckett chuckling behind her. He turned around to head towards the stairs when he stopped frozen in his tracks.

“Oriana?”

She approached him hesitantly. “Hey. I thought I might find you here.”

“Y-you were looking for…me? Katrina’s not here, if that’s who you really…”

“I said you, not Katrina.” She planted herself directly in front of him. “I thought you might want some company while you do this.”

“Do…what?”

Oriana giggled, pointing at the book in his hand. “Figure out what to do with that.”

“You want to do this with me? Why?”

She shrugged. “Why not? I’m intrigued.”

“What about your family?”

Oriana laughed. “Look, if you don’t want me here, I’ll go, just say it.”

“No! I want you here!” The words were rushed and barely understandable.

Her eyes sparkled. “Then lead the way, nerd.”

His face felt hot, like it was on fire, so he simply turned and walked towards the back of the building, where the only down staircase was. Oriana followed him silently. Once downstairs, she shivered. “It’s a bit chilly in here.”

Beckett nodded. “It’s not a popular section I don’t think. It’s really only something scholars and librarians have use for. There’s a lot of instructional books down here, most of which aren’t applicable to the average person.”

“Hmm. Makes sense why you would know all about it then. You’re definitely not the average person.” Her tone was light and teasing. He did his best to ignore it, instead going to the aisle Denise had specified and perusing the titles until he found a couple about preservation. Taking them over to one of the small oak tables, he paused.

“Do you want my blazer? I’ll be fine without it?”

Oriana nodded and Beckett immediately removed his blue blazer and handed it to her. She slipped it on, wrapping it around her petite frame, smiling at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He mumbled as he sat down, cracking the first book open. Her wearing his blazer and nothing else has definitely been in several of his fantasies.

Oriana pulled a chair from a different table, setting it right beside him and sat down as well, leaning over him to view the book, her breasts once again pressed into his arm. He swallowed, hard, daring to glance at her, finding her already looking at him. His cheeks now dusted pink, he turned his head back to the textbooks he’d placed in front of him. He cleared his throat. “So, um…I know there’s certain temperatures, and maybe something to keep the binding, but that’s about all I know about this.”

“Okay. You also don’t want it in direct sunlight. There’s actually UV Resistant dust covers, I have one here…” Oriana reached into her oversized purse and pulled one out, showing Beckett. “It will also help keep dust and particles off of it, but you’ll want to dust it regularly anyway. A glass cabinet is the best place to store it, really, and I got one that’s only slightly larger than the book already, so that will be easy. It should also be in a cool place, about 60-65 degrees F, and you don’t want a lot of humidity, so keep it somewhere that’s not near a heater or air conditioner vent. Oh, and don’t display it standing up, leave it laying down so the pages don’t warp.”

Beckett stared at her, his eyes practically out of his head. “You know a lot about this.”

Oriana shrugged, giving him a shy smile as she reached into her bag again, pulling out a glass box and handing it to him. “I had time to look into it.”

He couldn’t stop staring. He couldn’t even move, he was so stunned.

“Beckett?”

But he was completely frozen in place.

“Beck? Do you not want it?”

“Of course, he does! What a thoughtful gesture. You must be the young woman who gave Beckett such an extraordinary gift. I’m Denise, the librarian here.” The elderly woman had arrived at their table without either of them noticing.

“Oh hi! I’m Oriana, nice to meet you!” Oriana stood and shook Denise’s hand.

“You are so lovely, it warms my heart to see Beckett opening to up to someone.”

Oriana smirked, looking back at him. “Oh, we’ve known each other forever. We’re practically family.”

“Is that right?” Denise asked with a warm smile. “Well. I had brought up a couple things from storage, but it looks like you have everything under control. Just let me know if you have any questions.”

She winked at Beckett again and walked away as Oriana gave him an amused look. “Cat got your tongue?”

He shook his head, trying to snap out of it. “No, I’m just impressed. Not only did you find something so rare, but you spent time and money on researching how to care for it? Why didn’t you just give all of it to me last night?”

“Because I wanted to see you today?”

“Why?” He whispered.

Oriana gave him a strange look. “Because I haven’t seen or talked to you in a year. I saw Katrina every day. I love her to pieces, but I kinda need some space. So, I was thinking you and I could hang out for a change.”

“Just…us?”

“It was just an idea. I can leave you alone if you’d rather.” She began to turn away, a bit of a dejected look on her face when Beckett caught her arm.

“Wait.”

“You always tell me to wait for you. Why is that?” She joked.

“Because you try to leave before I’ve spoken my piece.” He retorted.

“You’re slow.”

Beckett chuckled, subconsciously rubbing her forearm with his thumb. “I just don’t know why you suddenly want to be alone with me. You never have before.”

Oriana bit her bottom lip. “We should probably put these books away. I’m sure you’re spending today with Katrina, but what are you doing tomorrow?”

“I don’t have plans.”

Her face instantly brightened. “Give me your phone.”

He looked at her, confused. “What?”

“Your phone, give it to me a minute.”

Beckett slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled as she took it, her fingers tracing over his. After fiddling with it a minute, she handed it back. “Now you have my number. And I have yours.” She waved her own phone at him, showing off a text message from him.

“Is that a heart?” He asked incredulously.

“You tell me.” She shrugged. “I’ll text you, okay?”

And with that, she was off, leaving him completely dumbfounded. He glanced down at his phone, his eyes widening. Not only had she programmed herself into his phone, but she added a heart after her name. He scanned the message she sent herself.

_Can’t wait for tomorrow <3_


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett spent the whole afternoon and evening with Katrina. He had a lot of fun, and it was so nice to spend time with her again…he missed her incredibly much whole she was gone. And as much as he loved catching up, especially since she finally started talking about her studies, his mind kept flitting back to Oriana. The way she would smile. The way she would look at him. It’s like the air between them was charged with electricity. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. Would it be amazing to give in to his feelings and desires after all these years? Or it would be a crash course straight to disaster? He wasn’t sure, but one thing he did know…he wanted to find out. Just not at the expense of his sister, and he had no idea how to get around that.

Oriana’s phone number was practically burning a hole in his pocket, that little message with a heart. He’d practically stopped breathing when he originally saw it. After a long day with his sister, he finally went to bed around 11:30pm. He’d wanted to text her all day but refrained from doing so. He didn’t know what she was playing, if this was just a game to her. He decided it was too late to text her now, so he turned his back on his phone and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to come. It didn’t, though, and he heard his phone vibrate. His heart pounded as he turned back around and grabbed his now lit up phone. He saw Oriana’s name and promptly dropped it in surprise. He glanced at the clock. 11:45. Hesitantly, he opened up the message:

_Oriana: You had my number all day and didn’t use it? I’m hurt_ _☹_

“What? Is she being serious?” He murmured aloud. He thought and thought about what to say back, but he was too stunned to say anything. Why is she suddenly talking to him? They’d never talked on the phone before, unless it had something to do with Katrina. And even then, it was never his phone. She never had his number, and he never had hers. What on earth are they going to talk about? Finally, he came up with what he thought was an appropriate response.

_Beckett: It’s late. Why are you up?_

The response was almost instantaneous.

_Oriana: I’m thinking of you. Can you call me?_

His breath caught in his throat and he ran his fingers through his hair. Talking to a girl so late at night didn’t seem like such a great idea. His thoughts about her always took a turn when he was surrounded by darkness. Before he could come up with an excuse, however, his phone vibrated again, this time with an incoming call under her name.

After a brief internal debate, he answered. “H…Hey, Ori. I thought you wanted me to call.”

There was a light laugh on the other end. “We both know you would have made up some lame excuse about why you couldn’t, so I thought I would save you some time. How was your day?”

“You…want to know about my day?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Beckett paused, then heard a sigh from the other end of the phone before Oriana started speaking again. “You’re really uncomfortable right now, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” He whispered. He didn’t know what else to say, how else to handle this. He literally never talks to girls on the phone. Ever. He was unfamiliar with the proper protocol, and that made him uneasy.

“Okay. Well…I don’t want that, so I’m just going to hang up now. We don’t have to hang out either, if you don’t want, it’s okay. I don’t want to put you in a bad spot.”

Oriana’s tone was light, but Beckett knew her better than that. “Wait, Ori…I’m not sleeping, and you’re not sleeping…there’s no reason we can’t have a conversation, right?”

“That’s what I was thinking, but clearly you don’t want to be doing this, so…”

“Yes, I do!” he blurted out. “I really do! I’m sorry, I’m just…”

“Confused?” She suggested.

“Yes. Very.”

“Do you want to see me tomorrow?” She asked.

“Yes, definitely. Absolutely.” He insisted.

“Any ideas?”

He shook his head, oblivious that she couldn’t tell what he was doing.

“Uh, Beck?”

“Oh! Sorry! No, I don’t have any ideas.”

“I guess it’s my choice then. I have the perfect spot. I’ll text it to you tomorrow though. Let’s say we meet around 10am?”

“You’re not going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope! It’s a surprise. You’re going to love it.”

Beckett felt like he was in another dimension. “Well…don’t keep me waiting too long.”

“Oooh Beckett…you’re the impatient and demanding type, aren’t you? I guess I already knew that, but I haven’t heard it in awhile and now all sorts of thoughts are running through my head.”

His mouth fell open, and he felt boiling hot. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ll keep my thoughts to myself for now.” She teased. “Goodnight, Beck.”

“Wait, Ori….” But she was gone, no longer on the phone. He threw his phone on the bed in frustration. _Who the hell does she think she is? What is she thinking? Where are we going to go? God, what if she takes me somewhere awful? I don’t think I can handle that._

He lay awake for several more hours, at first being completely pissed off, then curious, and now, as he finally drifts to sleep, excited.

The next morning, he jumped out of bed, immediately looking at his phone. He grinned when he saw Oriana had text him an address. He quickly took a shower and dressed in his usual khakis, shirt, and blazer, then styled his hair. He wanted to look perfect for her. Finally putting on his black and gold watch, he realized if he didn’t leave right this second, he would be late. He dashed downstairs, quickly put his shoes on, grabbed his keys and ran to his car. He was so nervous during his fifteen-minute drive. Every traffic light he encountered he swore. He couldn’t believe he took so long to get ready that he was running behind. Beckett Harrington does not run behind. He’s never late.

He sighed in relief, seeing he was almost to his location, and now his nerves were on fire. She hadn’t told him where he was meeting her, just the address, hadn’t told him what was there…but as he drove, he began to recognize the scenery around him. He knew exactly where he was, and he came this way often. In fact, it was one of his favorite places! He was chastising himself for not realizing it sooner. He’d just been so nervous and in such a hurry, he didn’t even think. And sure enough, a couple minutes later he pulled into the parking lot of the Botanical Gardens.

He parked his car and walked to the big open entrance. As soon as he got to the sidewalk, he locked eyes with Oriana. She grinned when she saw him, and he couldn’t help but grin back.

“Beck! You made it!” She launched herself into him, holding him tightly. He took a brief moment to inhale her familiar scent. Her long locks smelled of honey, and she was wearing her signature perfume of warm amber. He loved this smell, but he forced himself to pull away.

“Of course I made it. And this is a wise choice. I always have a good time when I’m here, in fact I have a season pass but it just exp….” He trailed off as she stared at him. “What?”

She gave him a soft smile. “It’s just…nice to see you happy. You don’t smile much.”

“Yes, I do.” He defended. “I smile constantly.”.

“You blush constantly, or at least, you do a lot more than I remember you doing.”

Right on cue, the tips of his ears turned crimson. Oriana bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter, which just made the rest of his face turn the same shade as his ears.

“Come on, let’s go in.” She suggested. “I already got the tickets.”

“You didn’t have to buy my ticket.” He said incredulously. “In fact, I should be the one paying for both of us.”

Walking inside, she just raised an eyebrow. “Okay…noted. Next time you can pay then”

“Thank you.” He replied, walking in silence a few moments before registering what she said. “Wait, next time?”

She laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “Just caught that, huh?”

“What about Katrina?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“What about her?”

“Well…I mean…you guys are best friends; don’t you want her to come?”

“Would you prefer if she came?” Oriana had stopped walking and was studying him. “I can call her right now if you want, but then you get to explain why we’re already here without her, and how we planned this without each other’s phone numbers.” She shrugged. “Up to you.”

“Scuse me!” A crowd of people suddenly emerged wanting to walk around them, but they were standing so far apart, Oriana was jostled and just as she was about to fall, Beckett dipped low and caught her, pulling her back up and into his arms. He wanted to yell at whoever had ran into her, even if by accident, but truthfully he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He loved the way she fit in his arms, it was as if she belonged there.

“You okay?” He murmured.

“I am now.” She whispered back. “Thank you.”

His nerves were on fire as her eyes dropped to his lips. She licked her own, glancing back up at him, clearly waiting for him to make a move. He leaned in, unable to help himself…

“Sorry, miss! I didn’t mean to run into you. I just wanted to apologize.”

Beckett and Oriana jumped apart as someone spoke right next to them. It felt like time had slowed down when she was in his arms, but now it was back to full speed.

“It’s no problem at all!” Oriana replied to the stranger brightly. “My boyfriend here caught me, so really you did us a favor.”

She smirked in Beckett’s direction as he turned bright red.

“Well, I’ll go back to my friends. Have fun.” The guy shuffled off, leaving Beckett and Oriana alone.

“Your boyfriend?” He asked skeptically.

She shrugged. “First thing that came to mind. Now, come on. I know you’re fascinated by this stuff, so give me the Beckett Harrington tour. I’m expecting it to be flawless, of course.” She joked.

He wanted to ask why it was the first thing to come to her mind. He wanted to go pin her against the wall and demand a kiss from her. But he did neither, instead, turning to the colorful path before them, filled with colorful flora and fauna. He led her through the gardens, different sections, describing each plant they saw. Oriana was hanging onto every word he was saying, and it completely thrilled him. He had no doubt if Katrina were here…well, they would have left by now. She has no interest in visiting gardens. It had never really occurred to him that Oriana would enjoy the same things he did. He found himself cracking jokes alongside her and having more fun than he has in a long time. Possibly even ever.

When they’d finally made it through the entire thing, they decided to stop at the café and grab dinner. Every time he looked at her, butterflies erupted in his stomach now. Each ordering a burger and fries, (and Beckett insisting on paying the bill), they sat in a corner booth by the window. Oriana told him what her favorite parts of her overseas journey were, and this time it was Beckett who hung onto every word. He was especially entranced by her description of the Louvre. It’s one of his dreams to go there someday. When she pulled out her phone and started showing pictures, he was elated. Finally, the day turned to evening, the evening into night, and before they knew it, the Botanical Gardens were closing.

“Beck, I had a lot of fun with you today. Thank you, this was great.” She told him as he walked her to her mom’s car. She didn’t have her own, and unfortunately, he hadn’t managed to park near her.

He shook his head, grinning. “I’m the one who should be thanking you. It was your choice, remember?”

“That’s true, isn’t it? I did do pretty good.” She teased, ruffling his hair.

He laughed, dodging out of her touch, before finally gathering the courage to ask her something he’d been thinking since she returned. “Hey, Ori…Why have we never done this before?”

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“I-I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer, it was a dumb…”

“I missed you a lot more than I thought I would.” She blurted out.

This time, it was Beckett’s eyebrows that were aimed at the heavens. Looking at him sheepishly she continued. “To be honest Beckett…I have thought about it a lot, and I have wanted to spend solo time with you. Before I left, even. I knew I’d miss you, but I figured it was because I think of you as family. I was…a bit confused when I left. I tried to put it out of my mind, rationalizing it as being homesick.”

She shrugged. “Anyways. I just thought it would be nice to catch up, and not be interrupted.”

Silence stretched between them as he wracked his brain looking for a response. She hadn’t exactly answered the question, but her response did intrigue him.

“Right! Okay, so…I’m gonna go. Thank you for dinner.” She unlocked her car and got inside before he finally found his voice.

“Wait!!”

She blinked, then burst out laughing as she rolled down her window. “There it is! Your delayed response. I guess if I want you to keep talking I just need to pretend to leave, and then you’ll step up.”

His face flushed. “We’re going to…catch up…again, right? Just us?”

She grinned. “As soon as you call me, absolutely. Goodnight, Beck.”

“Goodnight, Ori.”

He watched her pull out of the parking lot, her taillights disappearing into the night. He took a deep and shuddery breath, then broke into a huge smile. He smiled all the way home, managed to slip inside unnoticed, rushed up into his bedroom and pulled out his phone.

“Okay, Ori. You don’t want anymore delayed reactions. I can do this. Yes, easy peasy. I can most definitely call you.”

An hour later, after several of his own pep talks, some hyperventilating, deep breathing, then meditation, he finally dialed.

He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, and it made his heart race.

“Hey Beck. So, when are we going out again?”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several days since the gardens, several days since Beckett had seen Oriana. For some reason, she was making herself scarce physically. Even Katrina was complaining about it.

“I just don’t understand why she suddenly just doesn’t want to do anything. She can’t possibly just want to sit at home until school starts next week. She’s even dodging my calls.”

“Really?” Beckett asked.

“Yeah! Half the time she doesn’t answer, and the other half she makes up some lame excuse about why she has to get off the phone. Do you think she’s mad at me? Have I done something since I’ve been home?”

Beckett looked guiltily into his sister’s eyes. He may not have seen Oriana…but they exchanged texts all day every day and spoke on the phone late into the nights. On more than one occasion, he was already on the phone with her, and that’s why she would come up with a reason she couldn’t talk to his sister.

“I think she may have missed someone while we were gone…like, a lot.” Katrina continued.

“Y-you do?” Beckett asked hesitantly, wondering if she had noticed himself and Oriana growing closer, wondering if she’s overheard them talking at all.

“Yeah. If I had to guess, it’s Everett. They were together for a bit our freshman year of college. They broke up before we went abroad, but now that we’re back…it wouldn’t surprise me if they got back together.”

“I didn’t know she had a boyfriend.” Beckett said quietly. He tried to think back two years ago. He was sixteen when they went into college. He already had feelings for Oriana, already fantasized about her more than he’ll admit. He doesn’t remember her ever mentioning a boyfriend, and she was constantly at his house during the school holidays.

Katrina just shrugged. “She’s private that way. Doesn’t like a lot of people in her personal business. And like I said, they broke up. But he’s captain of the Thief team, and Mr. Popularity, and pretty much everyone wants to date him.”

“Oh…”

“Anyways, what are you…” She was interrupted by the bang of the front door opening. Two arguing voices floated in from the foyer. Katrina’s expression turned stony, and Beckett’s stomach dropped. Their parents were finally home, and already shouting at each other.

“We should go.” Katrina murmured, grabbing Beckett’s hand and pulling him along with her. “It’s going to be a war-zone, and I don’t want you to have to listen to it one more time.”

The two of them made their way through the study and the foyer, and just as she was opening their front door…

“Oh. You two are both home. Katrina, how was your trip.” Their mother appeared.

“It was great, ma. Thanks. I’m just going to take Beckett and…”

“You two, we need a family meeting. Now. In the kitchen.” Mr. Harrington’s stern voice called out to them.

Beckett glanced worriedly at his sister, who squeezed his hand. “Alright. But then we really have to go.”

The trio walked into the kitchen where their father already was, sitting down around the marble island. Mr. Harrington cleared his throat.

“Beckett, you’ve finally graduated and are heading off to school. Katrina, you’re already in school. I’m sure this won’t come as a surprise that your mother and I are moving forward with the divorce. We’re also going to be selling this estate.”

“What?” Katrina gasped. “You’re going to sell our home?”

“We’re going to split the profit between the two of you. Between your inheritances and the house sale you’ll have more than enough money to find your own accommodations. You’re both in the dorms right now anyway, and we will continue to pay the tuition, room, and board. We already have a buyer lined up, so it’s going to be moving fast.” Mrs. Harrington added.

“But, Mom…”

“We’ve stayed together for your benefit. You’re both legal adults now, and it’s time to grow up.”

“Grow up?” Katrina cried angrily. “Beckett’s been 18 for six days! And you’re just kicking him out?”

“Katrina…I’ve been expecting this.” Beckett’s eyes were cast to the floor. “I’m not surprised.”

“Yes, see? Beckett has always been the more rational of the two of you.”

“More rational does not mean this doesn’t affect him! Why did you put it off until he turned 18? If you’ve been so miserable for so long then….”

“Because he was still under our care, and we didn’t think a custody battle would be good for his upbringing. Now we’re no longer legally bound to house him.”

Beckett felt his eyes stinging and watering. He was about to break. He knew he was a burden to his parents. Now he’s realizing exactly how much. They even have someone buying the house already. They’ve only been waiting for him to turn 18. Deep down he already knew this, had expected it even. But hearing the words out loud was excruciating. His heart felt shattered.

“How long before everything has to be out of here?” He asked numbly.

“We’re not completely sure yet. At maximum a month.” His father told him.

“Got it. Well, if there’s nothing else, I’m going to go. Great seeing you, as always.” His voice was cracking, and he dashed out of the kitchen, grabbing his keys, and fleeing out the door. He could hear his sister crying out for him to wait, but he couldn’t. He saw her standing in the driveway as he sped off, needing to get away. His tears finally spilled over, and he had to pull over to the side of the road. He knew Katrina would be immediately looking for him, so he couldn’t stay still long. He didn’t have his phone with him, so he couldn’t call anyone and let them know where he was. But at the moment he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be found. He went to the one place that makes him happy. It wouldn’t be too hard to find him, but he still doubts Katrina will check the botanical gardens. Thankful his wallet is always with him, he drove over to the place that had been filled with laughter and hope just a few days prior.

Making his way over to the waterfall that was in the middle of the exhibit, he hurried into the little alcove that was directly behind the cascading water. No one knew about this spot except the employees, so he knew his tears would be drowned out by the noise and no one could see him. It was his own little place. It’s where he came when he most needed to be alone without a chance of being interrupted. Sitting on the damp rock, he buried his face in his hands and let out a sob. He didn’t know how long he’d been there before a quiet voice called out to him.

“Beckett?”

He turned his head, his eyebrows furrowing. Katrina didn’t know about this place. Who would possibly be looking for him and think to look here? A second later, he had his answer, as Oriana emerged in front of him. He hadn’t actually brought her behind the waterfall, but he _had_ told her about it. Only her, and she remembered. His heart fluttered at the thought, but he quickly frowned. “Please don’t tell me you’re with Katrina. I told you about this place in confidence, and…”

Oriana held up her hands in defense. “It’s just me.”

“Why are you here?” He asked, his voice far more bitter than he had intended.

Undeterred, Oriana sat down beside him. “Your sister called me. Told me what happened and that she was going to go look for you. She asked me if I had any idea where you might be.”

“Then why isn’t she here with you?”

“Because you left her behind. Which means you wanted to be left alone. So, I jumped in my car and came straight here.”

Beckett scoffed. “You do realize what being left alone means, right?”

Oriana nudged his shoulder softly, a small smile on her lips. “You can be alone with me. I’ll just sit here, I won’t ask you to tell me anything. If you want to talk, go for it. If not, I’m just going to rest my head on your shoulder and make sure you’re physically okay.”

He couldn’t help the tiny chuckle that escaped his mouth, nor could he help the butterflies that erupted in his stomach as she leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around her knees. Despite how low he felt…he somehow felt a lot better that she was here. And, she kept true to her word. She didn’t say a thing, didn’t make any movements. It was like he was alone…except a million times better. After what felt like hours, he finally started speaking.

“I’d already told you a bit about my parents.”

He felt her nod, so he continued. “I don’t know why it hurt so much hearing it. I’ve been expecting it. They’ve been clear for so long about their plans. Maybe part of me was hoping they’d change their minds, I don’t know. But…I guess I didn’t know they were selling the house. I thought they might, but they hadn’t brought it up before. And so quickly, too. I can’t bring everything to my dorm, Oriana, there’s not enough space. It’s a college dorm, not a mansion. What are they thinking? And Katrina just got back, so she doesn’t know how bad it’s really been but…it’s a lot to lay on her. She’s in a dorm too. What’s she going to do? Even if they give us the money from the sale…what are we even supposed to do with that? She kept trying to defend me in there, and be angry on my account, but the thing is…I’m not angry. I’ve known all of this. It’s not like anyone was going to tell her over video chat. I get she saw me upset and she wants to protect me but…she’s misplacing her own anger, and using me to do it.”

Oriana unwrapped her arms from her knees and instead wrapped them around him, but still said nothing, her head still resting on his shoulder. He sighed. “I shouldn’t have just ran off. She’s probably worried sick.”

“She is. So am I.”

He smiled down on her gratefully, even though she couldn’t see it. “Thank you.” He whispered. “It’s weird…talking to someone about such personal matters. I don’t quite know what I’m doing. I should stop.”

“If you want. Just know I like listening and being here for you. I like it a lot.”

He felt the air rushing out of his lungs, and he finally placed one arm around her back and the other on top of her own, hugging her to him. “I like it a lot too.”

After another couple of minutes, he sighed again. “I should really get going. I don’t have my phone and I don’t want to worry anyone anymore. I wish I could just stay here forever though. It’s peaceful here.”

“It is.” Oriana agreed, finally lifting her head. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“Like I had a choice.” He teased, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Together they walked out from behind the waterfall and exited the gardens. He walked her over to her car.

“Hey, Ori?”

“Yeah?”

“When we were here the other day…I asked you something, but you didn’t actually answer. You kinda danced around it, and I let it go because...I missed you too. But I don’t want to let it go anymore. So, I was wondering…Why have we never done this before? Just hung out, the two of us?”

She rose an eyebrow, but then nodded. “Right. That question.”

He stood in front of her, patiently waiting, his heart thundering the entire time. She nodded slowly. “Okay…I’m guessing you want the real answer and aren’t going to let me dodge it again by saying something cute?”

Beckett chuckled lightly. “No. I want to know.”

“You were two years younger than me.”

He frowned. “I’m still two years younger than you.”

Oriana bit her lip. “Yeah, well, last time I saw you, you were still 16. Almost 17, really close. But still 16. And I was turning 19 just a couple months after.”

“So?” He had no idea what she was saying.

She rolled her eyes. “So, you being underage could have been a serious problem. For both of us. I’d wanted to, I did. But I couldn’t let myself. And besides that, I was going overseas for a full year. Anything could happen in that amount of time.”

He stared at her, stunned. “Then…why didn’t you talk to me for the whole year? You didn’t even wish me a happy 17th birthday. Every time I talked to Katrina, you weren’t there. A couple times you were in the background, but you never said hello.”

Oriana opened her mouth, shut it, opening it again. “That’s a question for another time. You already got in your question of the day.”

“Are you serious?” He asked incredulously.

She smiled wanly. “You get one serious question a day.”

“One?”

“It’s really something to be discussed in private. Not in a parking lot, not over the phone.”

He stepped closer to her, but she took a step back. “Beck, you’re really vulnerable right now. You…need to go talk to Katrina. Are you going to tell her I’ve been with you this whole time?”

He paused before shaking his head. “I don’t need to cause more trouble for anyone. I’ve caused enough already.”

“Hey.” This time she stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek. “Stop thinking of yourself as a burden. You are anything but that.”

He dropped his eyes, wanting to kiss her, again, but she’d already made it clear she didn’t want that. Surprisingly, he didn’t even feel disappointed. He felt something else…he couldn’t put his finger on it. She knew how upset he was right now. She doesn’t want to complicate his already confused feelings. Besides that, when he does kiss her…he wants to know she’s kissing him back because she wants to, and not out of sympathy because he’s having a bad day.

“Bye Ori.” He whispered. “Thank you for everything.”

She smiled softly, nodding. “Call me later, okay? I’m still worried.”

His cheeks dusted pink. “Okay. I’ll call you later.”


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend had been busy. Both Beckett and Katrina were packing up their lives as best they could before they left for school. Oriana was back over every single day, helping them both. There wasn’t a lot of talking happening, and certainly not much laughing. What was supposed to be a happy time, him finally getting out of the house and on his own, was actually quite depressing. It was different when he was moving on his own accord. Now, both he and his sister were being kicked out completely. They’d rented two large storage pads, and every time their cars were packed full with things they didn’t need for school, they made a trip there and dropped everything off. Their parents helped as well, in complete silence.

At the moment, Beckett was finished with the non-essentials, and was standing in his walk-in closet as he packed up his clothes for school very carefully. He was trying to keep his emotions at bay, and just get it all over with. In another week he’d be gone and that’s what mattered. Everything was changing. He jumped in surprise when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around. “Ori! You scared me!” He gasped, his hand over his heart.

“You’ve barely talked to me this whole weekend. Did I do something wrong?”

His eyes were wide. “What? No! Not at all, it’s just…” He gestured around. “It’s a lot. But we’re almost done, so that’s good.” He lowered his voice. “Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

He felt the heat rising in his neck and spreading to his face. “I bought tickets.” He mumbled out.

“Tickets?’

He nodded. “For tomorrow. Oh god, I hope you’re free, I didn’t even ask if you were free, I just saw something and bought the tickets.”

Oriana ran her tongue over her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving his. “I was starting to think you’d forgotten, or just didn’t want to.”

“Never.” He murmured.

She broke into a wide smile, and he couldn’t help but smile back. His mood always seemed to lift when he was with her.

“Where are we going?” She asked excitedly.

He chuckled. “I don’t know, I think maybe it should be a surprise.”

“But I want to know now.” She begged. “Please? Pretty, pretty please with me on top?”

Oriana batted her eyelashes and Beckett turned scarlet and went to lean against the wall, except missed. He reached out for her to steady himself, but instead he ended up bringing her down with him.

“Ooooph!!”

They were definitely in a compromising position. He was beneath her, and she was straddling his hips, her face just a breath away from his. He ran his hands up and down her back. A wicked smile graced her lips as she leaned forward and spoke seductively in his ear. “Well. I’m already on top, so I guess you have to tell me where we’re going now.”

His pants grew tight at the feel of her hot breath, the feel of her body on top of his. His breaths were coming quicker.

“Hey, Ori? Where did you go?” Katrina’s voice called out.

“Shit.” He mumbled as she quickly stood up, pulling him up with her. She turned around and left his closet, throwing one last glance at him before disappearing back to Katrina’s room. He grimaced as he adjusted himself. “This is not happening.”

Feeling embarrassed, yet full of need, he pulled his closet door shut, closing himself inside. He leaned back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut, and pushing his pants down past his large erection, taking himself in his hand.

He wasn’t proud that one touch, one glance from Oriana and he needed to get himself off. He blames his hormones. He grunted as he started stroking, keeping his eyes closed, envisioning himself back down on the floor with Oriana on top of him. Except this time she was completely naked. He was trying so hard to be quiet, but he couldn’t stop the little moans escaping him from time to time as he rubbed his hard shaft, picturing this girl’s perfect body, perfect lips, perfect everything. He shuddered as he came hard, his semen spilling in his hand.

“Why do I have to be a virgin. Why can’t I just contain myself, at least til there’s no one in the house.” He grumbled to himself, grabbing a shirt and cleaning himself up with it. “And now I have more laundry.” He sighed. “Just perfect.”

After pulling up his pants, he opened the door slowly, peeking out. To his great relief, there was no one in sight. He quietly tiptoed back into his room, throwing his now dirty shirt into his hamper. He felt…naughty. If he was being truly honest, it thrilled him that Oriana could walk in on him masturbating. Not that he’s thought of that before. And he certainly never thought about her joining him when she saw. Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts before he gets hard again, he glances around his mostly empty room, his eyes landing on the weathered book Oriana had gifted him. This he would always keep with him. Something this beautiful should never be hidden away.

Deciding to head downstairs and take a look at the furniture to see how he and Katrina would split that up, or if they even wanted it, he walked into their grand living room, seeing Oriana with her arms around Katrina, who was shaking into her, occasionally sniffling. His heart physically ached seeing his sister this upset. Sensing him, Oriana caught his eye, giving him a sad smile and a tiny nod. He walked further into the room, sitting down beside the two girls.

“Hey, Kat.” He murmured. “Look at me a minute.”

He heard shouting coming from far off in their mansion, no doubt his parents going at it again. They hadn’t even given Katrina a proper hello when she returned from overseas, and he hated them for it. He’s used to them being inconsiderate, but Katrina basically hasn’t lived with them for two years. She lived on-campus her freshman year of school, only coming home on school breaks. Her sophomore year she was abroad, and even now that she’s here only a couple weeks before going back on-campus…it’s like she doesn’t even exist to their parents.

Red-rimmed watery eyes met his own as she sniffled again. “I don’t want you to see me like this, Beckett. I have to be strong.”

“Kat, you’re the strongest person I know. And my favorite person in the whole world. The fact that you’re crying right now breaks my heart. I forgot you’re not used to them. I promise it’ll get better.”

“How are you so calm?” She cried.

Beckett chuckled lightly, pulling her away from Oriana and into his own arms. “Did you forget how I literally ran out of the house the other day?”

Katrina gave a small laugh. “I was so worried.”

“I know. I’m so sorry. We have each other, okay? Always?”

“Always.” She agreed, hugging him tighter.

“You have me too, Kat.” Oriana assured. “And Beckett. Anytime you need…or want…anything, I’m here.”

Beckett looked at the red-haired beauty, feeling the weight lifting off his shoulders again. He’s in complete awe that just being near her does that to him. That she’s even willing to take his heavy baggage at all.

“You guys want pizza? I’m gonna order pizza.” Katrina said abruptly, wiping her tears away.

“Pizza sounds great, but um…” Beckett trailed off as the angry voices drew closer.

“Perhaps we could eat at my house instead?” Oriana suggested. “We’ve been packing and storing things for days. Let’s take a break for a couple days. I think we could all use a rest, and a day off from the world. I have a few things I have to do tomorrow, anyway.” She eyes Beckett, and he blushed, knowing she said that because she had plans with him, and didn’t want Katrina to ask questions. “You guys want to sleep over?”

Beckett’s eyes widened, and as he was shaking his head no, Katrina told her it was a great idea, and that she and Beckett would get an overnight bag and they could all head out to the storage locker one final time, then eat pizza and spend the night at Oriana’s house. He smiled as best as he could and agreed, but internally he was freaking out. How on earth is he going to be able to sleep over at her house…where everything smells like her…where she’ll be in pajamas, and he’ll be in pajamas, and they’ll be in close proximity to each other, and if Katrina falls asleep first again….he’s alone with her?

He threw a couple items in a plastic bag and headed for his car, still trembling. “This a terrible idea.” He mumbled to himself as he drove. After emptying everything but the one bag into the storage pods, he drove to Oriana’s. They arrived at the same time he did, since they were driving in a train.

“I called for the pizza on the way.” Oriana explained as another car pulled into her drive. Sure enough, a couple pizzas and some wings were being delivered.

“Are your parents home?” Katrina asked, noticing the otherwise empty driveway.

Oriana shook her head. “They went to a movie. They’ll be back late.”

“Awesome. I need a parent-free zone, even just for a bit.” Katrina sighed.

“Ask and you shall receive.” Oriana joked, fumbling with her keys and opening the door. Walking inside, she began flipping on all the lights.

Beckett really didn’t come here often, the last time was…well…he can’t even remember the last time. It was probably when he was just a kid. He barely recognizes anything. Looking around, he took in the warmth and coziness of the house. It wasn’t a small place, but it wasn’t overly big, either. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms. Just…”normal.” He murmured to himself.

“What’s normal?” Katrina brushed by him, hearing what he said under his breath.

“Nothing.” He responded, following the girls into the kitchen. He immediately loved it here, it was so different from his own lonely, cold mansion he spent so much time in. As the three of them grabbed paper plates and served themselves, a really strange feeling washed over him. An hour ago he was miserable, and upset over losing their house. But now…he realized it was just that. A house. It was never a home, not like the home he’s in right now. He kept looking at Oriana, and more things made sense about her. No wonder she was a warm and inviting person. She comes from a loving family, a happy home. Sure, they must have their own problems, but he knows without a doubt that she would always have a place to call home, a place she could go. He glanced away, his ears burning, not even wanting to acknowledge aloud in his thoughts what just raced through his mind. But when Oriana laughed at something Katrina said, he was unable to stop the thought from progressing. Looking into her twinkling eyes, he realized that maybe he always felt better around her…because she felt like home to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Beckett, Katrina, and Oriana were all in sleeping bags in Oriana’s living room. They’d watched several horror movies, and he laughed every time one of the girls would shriek and cover their eyes with their hands, yet still peek between their fingers. He was having a good time, almost forgetting how awful the past few days have been. Unfortunately, though, Katrina’s sleeping bag was between Beckett and Oriana’s. He wanted to be next to her. He wanted to fall asleep next to her, wake up next to her, see her before seeing anything else. But he couldn’t. He understood that his sister would probably feel a bit odd about that, him insisting on taking the space next to her best friend.

It was getting late, and Katrina was starting to doze off. He was always jealous of how she slept. She could fall asleep anytime and anywhere. As soon as her head hits a pillow, she’s out. He noticed Oriana’s eyes kept drifting shut as well. Beckett was getting pretty sleepy himself. He forced himself to stay awake, but within another half hour or so Katrina was lightly snoring next to him, and Oriana hadn’t moved in a bit either, her eyes now closed. He decided to go get a glass of water and then brush his teeth. He’d turn the movie off when he got back. Standing and stretching, he wandered into the cheerful kitchen, keeping the light off so he didn’t disturb anyone, only seeing what was illuminated by the two nightlights on opposite sides of the room. Grabbing the glass he used earlier, he went to the fridge to get cold fresh water. Once he poured himself half a glass, he shut the door…and then jumped, managing to hang on to the cup, but spilling water everywhere.

“Jesus, Oriana, you almost gave me a heart attack!!!” He gasped. “Don’t you know not to hide behind a door, especially after watching horror movies??”

“Sorry.” Oriana whispered. “I’ll get a towel.”

“Just…point me in the right direction. It’s my mess, I’ll clean it up.” He told her.

Oriana rolled her eyes. “Why is it so hard for you to accept help?” She went around the puddle and snatched a dishtowel from the counter.

“Ori, Please.”

She paused a moment before reaching into a drawer and pulling out another small towel, handing it to him. Wordlessly, they mopped up the water together. After, she threw both towels in the sink, shrugging. “I’ll get them in the morning. Besides…” She passed her hand over the towels and they were instantly dry.

Beckett looked at her in surprise. “Why didn’t you just do that in the first place with the floor?”

Oriana smirked. “And miss getting on my hands and knees with you around? Why would I do that?”

His mouth fell open and the air in the kitchen became charged as neither of them moved. Beckett felt rooted in place, his eyes on hers, the butterflies in his stomach working overtime. He swallowed, hard. “I…was just going to get some water and brush my teeth.”

“I heard you get up and followed you.” She replied.

“Why?” He breathed.

“I think you know why.” She murmured.

He drew in a shuddery breath. “Um…”

Oriana finally approached him, since he still wasn’t moving. She stopped directly in front of him, leaving almost no space between them. Her hands lightly resting on his hips, she went up on her tip toes…stretching towards him, her eyes leaving his and moving to his mouth. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. She was so close to him, he couldn’t help but run his hands up and down her bare arms lightly, leaving a trail of goosebumps along her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned in, but she paused just before reaching his lips. Knowing what she was asking, he closed the distance, brushing his lips against hers, feather light, pulling back just a fraction to meet her green eyes and seeing what he’d hoped to see in them. Their lips came together again, softly, then deeply. Again and again they kissed, his hands running along her jawline before cupping her face, his need for her starting to take over. He carefully backed her into the counter, pressing his sculpted body against hers, a quiet moan escaping her throat, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could while parting his lips with her tongue so she could dance with his. He ran his hands down the length of her body, gripping her waist and smoothly lifting her up onto the counter, never breaking their kiss as her legs encircled his waist, pulling him flush against her. He gasped as he felt Oriana slipping one hand under his shirt and tracing his abs with her fingers, the other hand still firmly locked on his back, keeping him close. His erection was beginning to press against her; the room was silent except for the quiet moans coming from both of them as their kissing turned more erratic and desperate, full of pent-up longing and need.

Suddenly, they heard the front door opening, and Beckett quickly leapt away from her, both of them attempting to hide their swollen lips and get their breathing back under control.

“My parents.” Oriana whispered frantically. “Run upstairs to the bathroom, go.”

His face beet red, Beckett didn’t even take the time to adjust himself to try to relieve the strain he was feeling in his pants. He dashed up the stairs as quietly as he possibly could as he heard Mr. and Mrs. Miller greet their daughter, and Oriana greeting them back. As soon as he was inside the bathroom, he silently closed the door and locked it, leaning against it completely breathless.

“Did I really just do that?” He whispered to himself. “Did I really just kiss my sister’s best friend?”

He looked at himself in the mirror, bringing his fingers back to his mouth. A slow smile spread across his face until he was grinning widely. He wasn’t too experienced, but as far as kisses go…he can’t imagine a better first kiss than that. He knows he’s young and though he tries to push the thought out of his mind, he simply can’t. He wishes that had been his actual first kiss. And he truly wishes that it’s his last first kiss. After tasting her lips, he doesn’t want another pair to touch him ever again. He was born to kiss her. He’s absolutely positive.

After splashing some cold water on his face and brushing his teeth, the tightening in his pants lessened considerably, and he emerged from the bathroom. Going downstairs, Oriana was just saying goodnight to her parents before her mother noticed him.

“Beckett Harrington? My goodness you’ve grown!” She hugged him closely before releasing him. “I haven’t seen you in years, look at you, all grown up! I hear you’ll be joining the girls at school next week?”

His eyes darted to Oriana then back to her mom. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll be moving into the dorms.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Do you know who your roommate is yet?”

He glanced at Mr. Miller, who gave him a warm smile. “Actually, I have a private suite. No roommate and my own bathroom.”

“Was that by choice?” Her father asked, frowning. “Half the experience of college is to meet new people. Having a roommate is a good way to do that.”

Beckett cast his eyes to the floor. “Yes, it was my choice. I didn’t want a roommate. I’m used to being alone.”

Oriana’s mother patted his shoulder sympathetically. “We’re sorry to hear about your parents. Oriana’s told us that you and Katrina are having a hard time. I’m glad she brought you here for some solace tonight. I’m so sorry we didn’t know; we would have had you over for dinner at least every month, preferably more, just to give you a break. Katrina’s family is our family, don’t you forget that in the future okay?”

Beckett blinked, completely taken aback by their hospitality. “Th-Thank you.”

“We’re off to bed ourselves; you two get some sleep.” Mr. Miller told them, kissing the top of Oriana’s head. “Goodnight.”

Her parents went up the stairs, leaving them alone once more. This time, he was too stunned by her parents’ graciousness, it didn’t even cross his mind to take advantage of the situation and kiss her again. “Your parents…”

“Are a lot, I know. They’re very lovey dovey.” She rolled her eyes.

“You’re lucky to have them. There’s a lot of love in this house. It’s truly something. Don’t take it for granted, Ori. I’d give anything for this kind of life.” He finished quietly.

Oriana’s eyes widened and she stepped close to him again, resting her hand on his cheek. “Oh…oh, Beck, I’m sorry, I hope you’re not upset…”

“Not at all.” He quickly reassured her. “It’s refreshing, actually. Besides, how could I possibly be upset when we just…” He cut himself off, feeling the heat rising in his neck.

“Oriana, were your parents just here? I heard voices.” Yawning, Katrina’s sleepy voice drew his attention as Oriana dropped her hand from his face. Now he’s extra glad he didn’t kiss Oriana again. If Katrina walked in on them, they’d be dead.

“They just got home a few minutes ago. They went to bed.” Oriana told her.

“Why are both of you up?”

Still blushing, Beckett began fumbling over his words. “W-well, we…I mean I…I wanted to brush my…I mean, I wanted to get a drink…”

“And he made a racket, so I went to see what he was doing.” Oriana jumped in. “And turns out he’d managed to dump his whole glass of water on the floor! So I shooed him away, because he started going on and on about oral hygiene so I could clean it up, and that’s when my parents walked in.”

“Oh. Yeah, my brother can be pretty clumsy at times. I remember when he was walking through a hallway and knocked a priceless vase off an end table…I literally thought our mom would start shooting fireballs out of her eyes.” Katrina shuddered. “God, that woman…”

“We should all get some sleep.” Oriana told her. “It’s been a long day and I’m pretty tired.”

Beckett couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he wouldn’t be kissing her again that night. But then again, it was risky kissing her in the first place. He desperately wanted to know what was going through her head. Was he a good kisser? Did she feel the same way he did? These are questions he wouldn’t be able to ask right now.

The three friends went back into the living room together, and Oriana gently brushed her fingers against his before climbing inside their separate sleeping bags. Beckett really, really, really, wished he were next to Oriana now. He sighed quietly. At least tomorrow he was taking her on a surprise excursion. Or maybe it’s a date. He’s not quite sure, yet. He is sure, however, that he wants to keep kissing her.

He turned on his side, away from his sister. A few minutes later, his phone vibrated. He contemplated ignoring it, but finally reached for it. He looked at the screen groggily, furrowing his eyebrows as he opened a message from Oriana, who was just a few feet from him. His heart skipped a beat, or several, seeing the kiss emoji she sent him. He searched through his own emojis for the kiss and sent it back to her. He almost never uses emojis. And although technically it’s impossible to kiss via text message, it’s now abundantly clear that she wants the same thing he does. And despite the exhaustion he was feeling…he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Beckett woke up a bit sore. He’d forgotten how uncomfortable sleeping on a floor can be. He heard chatter coming from the kitchen area, and both Katrina and Oriana were gone from their sleeping bags, so he stood up and walked to the kitchen, pausing a moment in the doorway and taking in the sight.

They were both at the table with plates of food and steaming mugs of coffee in front of them, and Oriana’s parents were with them too, asking all kinds of questions about the upcoming semester, and more about their year abroad. Everyone was talking animatedly and laughing, and it was such a sight for sore eyes. He wasn’t used to this at all, and having breakfast with his own parents was a foreign concept. He stood there hovering for several minutes before Mrs. Miller noticed him, giving him a genuine smile.

“There he is! Come in sleepy head! I’ll get you a plate.”

“No, that’s not necessary, thank you, but…”

“No buts, you’re sitting down to breakfast with all of us before you head out.” She retorted, getting up from the table and fixing him a plate of bacon, eggs, and fluffy pancakes. “Do you drink coffee?”

He nodded, walking stiffly to the table and taking the only empty seat, not really seeing a way out of this situation. To say he was out of his comfort zone was an understatement. Only after he sat down did he notice he was next to Oriana. She gave him a smile before quickly looking away. His heart dropped a bit. Does she regret kissing him? Is she going to ditch him later? He numbly picked at his food while the conversation around him resumed. Oriana was careful not to look at him, and in return he was careful not to look at her. But it was killing him inside and he felt terrible. Perhaps he misread the whole thing between them. Perhaps there wasn’t actually a thing. Maybe she only kissed him back to be polite. But that didn’t quite make sense, as she’s the one who approached him.

“Beckett, you’re hardly touching your food, is everything okay? I can make you something else, it would be no problem.” Mrs. Miller said warmly.

He jumped a bit as everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat. “Ah…actually, everything’s great, sorry, I just uh…have a crick in my neck is all.”

“Sleeping on floors will do that to you. Just stretch it out, and it’ll be fine before you know it.” Mr. Miller told him.

Beckett jumped again as fingers began kneading his neck. He looked at Oriana, eyes wide, as she smirked. “Sometimes a good massage will do the trick too.”

“Oriana does give amazing massages.” Katrina agreed. “Sometimes I complain about back pain when I don’t actually have it, just so she’ll give me one.”

“Hey!” Oriana laughed. “I knew it! There’s no way that someone without a history of a back injury gets as many backaches as you do. Mystery solved.”

The conversation picked up again, and he felt warmth radiating throughout him. He glanced at Oriana out of the corner of his eye, but she wasn’t looking at him. He knew she was using her sun magick now to help ease his achiness. A few minutes later she withdrew her hand, and he instantly missed her touch, her warmth.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

“You’re welcome.”

“I should…probably go. Thank you, so much, for breakfast, it was amazing, truly.” As he stood, his sister looked at him questioningly.

“Where are you going?”

“I have a few errands to run, and then a show at the museum to get to later this evening.”

“Oh…Ori, what about you? What are you doing today?” She asked next.

“Oh, uh…well, I have a few errands to run too, and after that I’m not sure.”

“Want to do something later?”

“Bye, everyone.” Beckett gave a small wave as a chorus of goodbyes echoed in the room. He quickly grabbed what few things he’d brought with him and hurried to the door. Once in his car, he exhaled loudly. He should have waited to hear what Oriana was going to tell his sister, but he couldn’t bear it if she agreed to hang out with her. Beckett had put a lot of thought into their activity, and he hoped it wasn’t for nothing.

He drove home, arriving to a quiet and practically empty house. He saw a message on his phone from Oriana, but decided to hop in the shower before looking at it. If she was telling him she no longer wanted to go out with him later…he wanted to at least enjoy his shower first. But he regretted this decision almost instantly, as it was all he could think of the whole time. Finishing extra quickly, he hopped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He picked up his phone, nodding to himself, and opening the messages.

_Oriana: Hey, you ran out awful fast. Everything ok?_

_Oriana: Are we still hanging out later? Where are we going?_

_Oriana: Sorry, we don’t have to if you don’t want to…did I cross a line last night?_

His heart soared as he quickly replied.

_Beckett: Sorry, I was in the shower. I was still planning on seeing you later. Definitely no crossed lines._

The reply was almost instant.

_Oriana: We kinda did. What time and where?_

He frowned at her last message. Maybe she really doesn’t want anything to do with him now. Maybe she’ll meet him later, only to tell him in person that kissing him was a mistake and she never wanted to do it again. He grimaced.

_Beckett: Then I want to cross it again. 3pm, here’s the address:_

_Oriana: See you then._

He didn’t miss the fact that she dodged his answer completely. He sighed, tossing his phone on his bed. He’ll find out in a few hours, one way or another. He quickly dressed and headed out the door, not wanting to run into Katrina. He didn’t know how to act since he kissed Oriana, and he didn’t want her to see through his nervousness and ask a million questions until he blurted out that he’d kissed her. It was sure to cause problems, and he didn’t even know how Oriana felt. It could have been a one-time thing, she could feel nothing for him other than a brother type figure. Maybe the kiss confirmed that feeling for her. In the back of his mind though, he felt that wasn’t the case. She’d kissed him back hard, pulling him closer every second their lips were joined.

Beckett went to the only place he could, the library. He wanted to brush up on some literature for a class he was taking, but instead just stared off into space. After a couple hours, Denise sat down next to him.

“I clearly see your head isn’t here today. Are you alright?”

He shrugged. “I guess. I don’t know.”

“Where’s that pretty girl you were with the other day? Oriana, was it?” Denise asked.

He looked at the elderly woman, seeing the kindness in her eyes that he loved so much. She felt like a grandmother to him. “I’m meeting her later.” He told her, a blush creeping into his face.

“She’s very beautiful. And she clearly adores you. Why have I never seen her before? Did you just meet?”

Beckett smiled softly. “Actually, I’ve known her forever.” His smile faltered. “She’s my sister’s best friend.”

“Ah. That explains your hesitation towards her. For what it’s worth…I understand she got you something priceless…that in itself says a lot. But she also gave you all the materials needed to preserve it, and that says a lot more. When you see her later, please be honest about whatever it is that’s going through your mind. There’s also no use guessing what’s going on in hers, so ask her. Don’t avoid discussing what you truly wish to discuss. Nothing good will ever come of that.”

She patted Beckett’s leg before standing up. “But what does an old hoot like me know, anyway?”

Beckett chuckled lightly. “Thanks Denise. I’ll keep that mind.”

As the librarian walked away to help someone that was at her desk, Beckett looked at his watch. There was still some time, but he decided to head over to his destination. Driving across town, his heart was fluttering nervously, and when he arrived the show still didn’t start for another half hour. He sat in his car listening to some classical music to calm himself down, not noticing the car pulling into the spot next to him. When the knock on his window came, he jumped a mile, his head snapping to his driver’s side window, his gunmetal eyes meeting bright green ones. He grinned, getting out of his car, his eyes now roving over Oriana’s body shamelessly.

“You look gorgeous.” He told her shyly. “That dress is…wow.”

Oriana bit her lip, then did a light twirl, showing off her emerald green dress. “Thank you. I’m glad you like it. You look pretty handsome yourself.” She pretended to straighten his already perfect blazer lapels.

She looked over at the big dome they were about to enter, then looked back at him excitedly. “I can’t believe you thought of this. I’m seriously impressed, Beck, you’ve really listened to me all these years.”

He felt his ears burning. “Of course I did. Every word.”

Oriana rose an eyebrow and he debated on kissing her again. But he refrained, not wanting to ruin what they were about to do if she didn’t want that kind of attention from him. Instead, he held out his hand. “Ready for your adventure?”

She broke into a huge smile, placing her hand in his, their fingers intertwining tightly. “Absolutely.”


	10. Chapter 10

For the rest of the week, Beckett and Katrina finished all the arrangements with storing their possessions and had everything else packed and ready to go with them to Penderghast. It was only a few hours away, but still long for one person to drive. They had separate cars, so of course they were driving separately, but Katrina wanted to go a day early so she could talk to one of her counselors. She had assumed Oriana would still go with her as she always did, but Oriana didn’t want to go early. The argument between the friends was about to change everything.

“But you’re on the Thief team. Shouldn’t you be early to meet with the Captain? You’re basically co-captain.”

“I don’t want to be a co-captain.” Oriana retorted. “In fact, I’m not sure I want to play this year. Taking a break from it for last year was amazing.”

“But what about Everett?”

“What about him?”

The two girls were getting heated and Beckett felt a bit bad for eavesdropping, but in his defense, he was only trying to study his new herbology book, and since the mansion barely had anything left inside, all the sounds echoed off the walls. He could hear their argument loud and clear, and he felt terrible. Oriana had already told him that she would prefer to ride with him. Katrina going a day early gave the perfect excuse. But what Katrina yelled next made his heart plummet.

“He’s been calling you every day since we got back, Oriana! I know you’ve answered at least a few of his texts. The boy is dying to see you! And not that I’m complaining that I wouldn’t have to deal with it again, but the way you two went at it in your room freshman year was out of control. You can’t have that type of physical chemistry with someone and then suddenly feel nothing for them.”

Oriana let out a sharp laugh. “Suddenly? It’s been over a year! And we weren’t even serious to begin with.”

“Well he obviously wants to hook up, what’s wrong with that?”

“Maybe I don’t want to just ‘hook up’ anymore Kat! Maybe I’d like something real for once! So no, I don’t particularly want to go a day early for no reason other than to see someone I’m not interested in!”

The door to Katrina’s bedroom flung open and footsteps sounded in the hall.

“Just please tell me you’re not going to date a freshman, Ori, you have a reputation to uphold.”

Now they were right outside Beckett’s room. His door was open so now he could see both of them, and they were glaring at each other.

“My reputation of doing everything you want me to do? Or are you trying to say something else?” Oriana demanded.

Katrina scoffed. “You were pretty promiscuous in France, Ori, don’t tell me you don’t want to compare those boys to the ones here. There’s other members of your Thief team if Everett doesn’t do it for you anymore.”

“And there it is. God, Katrina, if I am just such a slut then just say so. But even so-called sluts want to get serious once in a while.” Oriana whirled around, stomping off again.

“Oriana wait, I didn’t mean that!”

“If I want to fuck a freshman, Katrina, or even the whole school, it’s none of your fucking business!” Footsteps receded down the hall and a minute later their front door slammed shut. Beckett winced at the force she’d used.

Her heard his sister begin to cry. He was torn on what to do. Run after Oriana and give her a ride home? Or comfort his sister, who’s also crying? He wished he could do both, but a second later Katrina ran into his room and flopped onto his bed, sobbing.

“I didn’t mean it, Beckett, you believe me right? I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings!”

He saw his phone flash with a text message. He didn’t need to look at it to know it was Oriana. He bit his lip before speaking. “Why do you push her to date and sleep around?”

Katrina sniffled and looked at him. “What?”

“Well…She told you she wants something real. You basically told her she doesn’t deserve it. Why don’t you want that for her?”

Katrina thought a moment. “I do want that for her, I really do. But we’re so young, she shouldn’t settle for the sake of settling.”

“Is it really settling though, if the person you’re with is everything you want?” Beckett asked.

His sister closed her eyes, shaking her head. “I…I guess I just never thought about it that way. I thought for sure she’d get back with Everett and they’d be the power couple this year. I don’t want her to sleep around but…I don’t want her to be taken advantage of by someone either. And yeah, Everett’s a bit…sure of himself, but then so is Oriana. I feel like she’s changed so much and there’s things she’s not telling me. I’m not even sure she was with anyone in France. That’s why I keep bringing it up, so she’ll tell me the truth. Maybe she just…didn’t want to be there with me. Do you think she’s already seeing someone?” She was wracked with sobs, shaking his whole bed.

“I wouldn’t know.” He said quietly, feeling terrible he couldn’t tell her what was going on. Taking a couple deep breaths, he took her hand. “But what I do know, Kat, is you’re her best friend. If you keep pressuring her, she’ll keep distancing herself. And that’s not good for either one of you. You shouldn’t let anything come between you, especially not a guy. A guy who may or may not even exist yet.”

It pained him to say it. He felt physically ill, knowing that he could easily come between the two friends, and lose his sister at the same time. He felt himself tearing up, so he cleared his throat. “You should go after her. Give her a ride home if whatever car she called hasn’t come already.”

“You really don’t mind giving her a ride to school? I don’t want to put you out.”

He forced a laugh. “Are you kidding? We’re going to the exact same place, Kat. It’s not putting me out, it’s being sensible.”

Katrina pulled him into a huge hug. “You’re the best brother a girl could ask for. Thank you, Beckett. I’ll be back later, okay?”

He nodded as she bounded away and out the door. He glanced over at his phone, seeing his notification light still blinking. Picking it up, sure enough, there was a message from Oriana.

_Oriana: “I’m so sorry, Beckett. I wish you hadn’t heard that. Your sister is just driving me nuts. Sometimes she really makes me feel bad about myself, and I don’t know what to do about that. I wish I’d had time to talk to you. I miss you, call me when you can.”_

His thumb hit reply, but every time he started typing, he erased it. Eventually he threw his phone down on his bed, curling up next to it. He’s never been this conflicted before. He grabbed his wallet, pulling out the photo strip of himself and Oriana from the photobooth.

“I want you so bad.” He whispered. “But I don’t think I can do this.” He went to rip it up, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. With a heavy sigh, he put it back in his wallet. He wondered if the girls had reconciled yet. And though he tried not to, he kept thinking about Oriana saying she wants something serious, something real. She hadn’t hooked up with anyone in over a year and said specifically it was because of him. She hadn’t made her feelings known or made any moves during that time, but she waited for him. Despite what she had said the other day, he couldn’t act like that wasn’t significant, like it didn’t mean anything, because it did. It meant _everything._ It meant she wanted to be serious with him, even if she claimed she wasn’t sure. It suddenly hit him that she might feel just as guilty about this as he does; just as confused, and that’s why she won’t give a clear answer to him on what she wants. Hesitantly, he picked up his phone again, his thumb selecting Oriana’s name.

_Beckett: “Are you okay?”_

His stomach was in knots as we waited for her to respond. A half hour went by, then an hour, an hour and a half…and then he just felt pathetic. He went downstairs to find something to eat when there was a knock at his door. He furrowed his eyebrows and went to open it, gasping in surprise.

“Ori? What are you doing here? Where’s Katrina?”

“Can I come in?” She asked uncertainly.

He nodded, opening the door wider as she slipped inside, then closed and locked it behind her. She shifted uncomfortably. “Um…she dropped me off and went to pick up some food. I told her I wanted to apologize to you for our outburst, and she thought that was a good idea. She told me what you told her, about not letting a guy come between us. That was…nice of you.”

She stared at the floor, avoiding his gaze. “Anyways, I’m sorry for what happened earlier. I’m sorry you heard that stupid fight.”

“Are you guys okay?” He asked softly, unable to stop himself from moving closer to her.

She nodded. “I guess. I’m still a bit hurt, but…overall we’re okay, except…”

She took a shuddery breath but didn’t speak again. He moved forward again, putting one hand on her waist and the other cupping her cheek. She finally looked up at him, her eyes watering. She looked devasted. “We can’t do this.” She whispered.

He nodded sadly. “I know.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He murmured, the hand on her waist slipping to the small of her back, bringing her closer subconsciously.

“Someone will get hurt. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” She told him.

“I don’t either.”

She bit her lip, and his eyes flicked down to them. He swallowed, hard. “Ori…you said you wanted something serious, something real.”

“I do.” She breathed.

“Was I…that something serious you wanted?” He shouldn’t have asked. It was dangerous territory. And besides, if they weren’t going to see each other romantically, why should it even matter?

To his surprise, she burst into tears. “Not was. You _are_. I should’ve just _told_ you!”

He gently brushed her tears away with his thumbs, then leaned down and met her lips, hesitantly at first, then more sure, stronger, fiercer. He backed her into the door as she wrapped her arms around his neck and both his arms were around her waist, holding her flush against him. Finally breaking apart, he rested his forehead on hers. So far, she had been the one pursuing him. She opened up to him, she started flirting with him, she followed him to the kitchen that night because she wanted to kiss him. This isn’t something he can just let go of. He knew what he had to do if he wanted more. And he definitely wanted more, to hell with the consequences.

“I don’t want to stop.” He murmured. “This… _you_ …are the most real thing I’ve ever felt before. It can’t be wrong, Ori, it just can’t.”

He brought his hands up, cupping her face. “I want you, Oriana. I need to kiss you like I need air. We’ll figure things out, I promise. But please. If you feel the same…kiss me again. Just kiss me and I’m yours, and you’re mine, and we’re in this.”

There was no hesitation from her, she immediately crashed her lips into his, kissing him passionately before hugging him and whispering in his ear.

“I’m yours, and you’re mine, and we’re in this.”


	11. Chapter 11

Katrina, Oriana, and Beckett sat at the kitchen island eating the Chinese take-out Katrina had brought home for them to eat, as well as several bottles of champagne she had swiped from their wine collection before their parents were able to get them. Beckett and Oriana sat close together, their hands brushing and sneaking glances at each other. They had agreed to just tell Katrina that they were going to have a relationship and see what happened. But the longer the night went on, the tipsier they were all becoming. Beckett was warm, from the alcohol, the food, as well as the way Oriana kept looking at him, as though she wanted to devour him right then and there. He was glad his lower half was hidden by the island so as to hide the strain he felt in his pants.

Katrina, as usual, was completely oblivious to the looks they kept giving each other and kept chattering on about how she was leaving the next day and couldn’t wait to get back on campus and meet up with everyone again.

“And to be honest, I think I’m most excited about having my brother and best friend with me this year. Beck, not sure exactly how much time we’ll be able to spend with you since we’re juniors and you’re a freshman, but it’s just going to be sooooo nice. And I bet there’s going to be a lot of cute girls, Beckett. I can be your wing woman! Or Oriana can, if I’m not available. We definitely need to get you a girlfriend.”

He took a breath. “Well, about that, I already…”

“Oh! And there’s always a party for the upper-classmen first weekend. Freshman don’t usually go but we can get you in. Sammy told me it’s going to be epic.”

“Um, Kat…Beckett and I are…” Oriana tried.

“You don’t think mom and dad are going to see us off, do you Beckett? I don’t particularly want to see them.”

Beckett visibly stiffened at the mention of their parents, and Oriana gently brushed her fingers against his for support. “I don’t know. I don’t see why they would bother. We’re basically non-existent to them.”

“Why are they so awful.” Katrina murmured sadly. “I’m soooo thankful for you Beckett. And you, Oriana.” Her words were beginning to slur. “You’re the sister I never had, and I’m so glad you and my brother get along. It makes things so much easier. You may not be blood, Ori, but the three of us are siblings. I’m sure Beckett thinks of you like a sister just as much as I do. Right, Beck?”

He blinked, having no idea what to say. Katrina’s comment caught him off-guard. His eyes darted to Oriana. “Well, Uh…um…not…exactly, no. I don’t think of her as my sister at all, but…”

“But we’re really good friends.” Oriana jumped in. “I feel really close to him now and I’m sure we’ll get even closer since we’ll be at school together.” She was testing the waters now, her hand no longer near his, feeling unsure with the way Katrina had turned the conversation.

“Well, just don’t get _too_ close to my brother, Oriana. I can’t even imagine you stealing him away from me, I’d literally kill you both.” Katrina downed her glass of champagne and poured yet another. She was obviously getting wasted. “But I know you’d never betray me like that, either of you. You’re all I have. My only family. You’d never do anything that might hurt me. I mean, god, talk about a knife in my back if the two of you did shit without me.”

She burst out laughing and stood up, swaying a bit. “That’s a ridiculous thought though; you don’t have anything in common besides me. I don’t know what I’m thinking. I’m just drunk and have to pee. You guys are the best!” She bounced out of the room, leaving Beckett and Oriana alone together. A long moment of silence passed between them, before Oriana finally spoke.

“We can’t tell her now. You heard her.”

He nodded in frustration. “You’re right. We definitely can’t.” He sighed warily, running his fingers through his hair. “I know we just decided to be all in, but if you want to call it off, I think now is the time. Before feelings develop that can’t be forgotten.”

He buried his face in his hands, upset. He finally found someone he can be himself with, and there’s no way to be with her without hurting his sister. A moment later, two smaller hands removed his and lifted his head up, his gunmetal eyes meeting her emerald ones. “And what happens if the feelings are already there and can’t be ignored?”

His breath hitched, seeing the honesty in what she said. “You…?”

She nodded. “Beck…I’ve been dwelling on these feelings for over a year. And then I acted on them. I can’t pretend they don’t exist. I won’t do that. So, if anyone is going to call this off, it’s going to be you.”

“Never.” The word came immediately, followed by a chuckle. He wanted to say something risqué and it was completely unlike him, but he’d drank enough to loosen up, and he wanted to know what response she’d give. He leaned in, whispering in her ear. “I get it’s only been a year for you, but it’s been way more than that for me. The thoughts I’ve had, Ori…”

She turned her head, brushing her lips against his, a playful, sexy look in her eye that he definitely wants to see more of, and then he felt her hot breath in his own ear. “I want to do so much more than just kiss you, Beckett.” Her hand trailed down his chest, which was now heaving in anticipation, as she continued south, coming to rest on the bulge on his pants. “You should have let me in your room to help you with this my first night back.” She gently bit down on his earlobe, a gasp emerging from his mouth. “Do you want to let me in to play next time, Beck? I promise to make you feel really, really good.”

He moaned quietly as she rubbed him over his jeans, all thoughts of Katrina’s disapproval gone. He thought what he’d said was risqué, but he had nothing on Oriana.

“I’ll teach you everything you want to know.” Her voice was soft and raspy; so seductive he thought he might cum in his pants. She rubbed harder, then lighter, moving in circles, driving him mad.

“Ori, you need to sto…ohhhhhhh!!” He came hard, unable to contain himself, his entire body shuddering with release.

He looked down at his pants in horror, his face turning bright red with embarrassment. “Oh my god. Oh god, shit, don’t look, I can’t believe I…”

But his words failed him as she suddenly had a finger in his waistband; causing his dick to jump again as she slid it along his juices and withdrew, meeting his eyes as she ran her tongue along her coated finger before sticking it in her mouth and licking it clean. She moaned in satisfaction as his eyes were blown wide.

She smirked. “I’ve been dying to know what you taste like. And god you taste good.”

He surged forward, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss, raking his fingers through her long locks. It’s not like him to drink this much, or really drink at all, so he has no idea if it’s the alcohol talking as she feels him and kisses him, but if his sister weren’t there he would probably take her on this very island, or at least try really hard to get her to let him take her right then and there. Pulling back, he eyed her hungrily, wanting to consume every inch of her. He may have dreamed about it, but he never actually believed that he may lose his virginity to Oriana Miller one day. Not in a million years. And perhaps they won’t sleep together just yet…but the red-hot desire is there, the flame between them burning brightly, and from now on he knows that all he’s ever going to want is this sultry woman in front of him. Now that he has her…he’s never going to let go. He would have been mortified, her seeing the wet spot where he came in his pants, but she was already rubbing him again and therefore he couldn’t care less. Her hand slipped under his waistband again, this time he knew she was going straight to jerking him off, screw just rubbing over his pants, when there was a loud crash sounding from down the hall.

Oriana jumped back, her own stool tipping over and she crash landed on the floor, with Beckett hurriedly pulling her back up as she assured him she was okay and was actually laughing about it. After a second they both realized the sound they’d heard was coming from the closest bathroom.

“You need to go change your pants, I’ll check on Kat.” Oriana told him giddily, kissing him again and pushing him towards the stairs. “God you’re hot. Go, before she catches us fucking in here.”

His face was a deep scarlet. “Okay.” He mumbled as he hurried to his room. Peeling his pants off, since he was already hard again, he began stroking himself, fantasizing about fucking Oriana down in his kitchen. Too bad that will never happen since the house is being sold. But it didn’t matter. He lived to fantasize about her. He came again, then cleaned himself up with the pants he’d just removed. Going into his bathroom, he splashed his face with cold water and rearranged his mussed-up hair. Yanking on another pair of pants, he ventured back out and downstairs into the kitchen, where Oriana and Katrina were.

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“I fell off the toilet.” Katrina laughed. “Poor Ori had to pick me up.”

“Well, what are best friends for, if not to pick you up off your ass when drunk.” Oriana joked, winking at Beckett.

But then Katrina frowned. “What’s with the different pants, Beckett? I may be wasted but those look different.”

He felt the heat in his cheeks. “I spilled the sweet and sour sauce on me.”

“Aw man, is there any left???” She reached for the container, sounding annoyed.

“Pretty sure…I didn’t spill a lot, but enough to want to change.” He explained to her.

“Oh goody.” Katrina helped herself to more chicken and sauce. “This was such a good idea. I’m gonna miss you guys tomorrow.”

“We’ll only be a day behind you, Kat.” Oriana said gently.

“True.” Katrina swayed again.

“Um, I think it might be time for you to get some sleep.” Beckett suggested, his sister sighing loudly.

“Ya know what, little brother? I think you’re right. Come on, Ori.” Katrina hopped off her stool and started the exit the kitchen.

“Uh, Kat, I need to go home. I called a car, should be here any minute.”

“But whyyy?” Katrina whined.

“So I can still spend time with my family.” Oriana returned, rolling her eyes. “You know we’re dorming together, right? It’s not like I’ll never see you again.”

Beckett could barely hide his disappointment for a couple different reasons. One, how had he not realized that the two of them were sharing a suite? And two, He also wouldn’t see Oriana for a day. He tried to shake that feeling off. There was nothing he could do about it. Hopefully, things between himself and Oriana wouldn’t change when they got to school.

As Katrina said goodnight and went up to her room for one last slumber, Beckett walked Oriana to the door, only to find the car already waiting. She turned to face him, leaning in to kiss his cheek, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Dream of me tonight.” She started walking away when he called after her.

“I always do.”

Oriana stopped walking and faced him again, but he couldn’t read her expression. His eyebrows furrowed as she approached him once more. Planting herself directly in front of him, she kissed the corner of his mouth, her hand again on his crotch.

“Next time I see you, Beckett Harrington, you’re losing the pants.” She gave a light squeeze and winked as she turned away for the last time that night and went to the car, leaving him speechless in front of the mansion.

Going back inside, he went to clean up the food, but instead pulled his phone out and selected Oriana’s name.

_Beckett: If I lose mine, then yours can’t be on either._

He smiled to himself, enjoying the light inebriation he was still feeling, the headiness of the brief pleasure she’d given him, the pride at how bold he was starting to become. His phone vibrated. When he looked at the message, the phone clattered to the floor, causing him to swear and chuckle nervously to himself.

_Oriana: Who said I’ll be wearing pants? I’ll be in a skirt…with nothing under it._


	12. Chapter 12

The following day, after Katrina left for school with a large hangover, Beckett meandered around the mansion. He had always thought it was cold and uninviting, but now that it’s completely empty…he could actually see what potential it had to be a warm and inviting place. For the first time, he actually felt sad that once he left…he would never return.

Mr. and Mrs. Harrington had indeed made an appearance this morning, wishing them both good luck in school. Katrina scowled as they handed her the information for the rest of her inheritance. Beckett didn’t say anything when he received his, either. The way his parents were acting, he wasn’t entirely sure he would see them ever again either. He thought he would care about that a lot more than he actually does. Maybe it’s because for the first time in his life, he actually sees a future where he’s happier without them in it.

But when the day turned to night and he heated up a frozen dinner, he felt nothing but loneliness. He would even take his parent’s company over absolute silence. Everything he did echoed, everywhere he looked was empty. He sat at the island, picking at the food with a plastic fork. He had almost forgotten how crushing the silence can be, and how nice it had been to have his sister around. As he threw his uneaten food into the trash can, the doorbell sounded. Furrowing his eyebrows, he walked over to the large door, opening it slowly.

“Ori?” He gasped. “What are you doing here?”

Oriana stood on his porch with her suitcases and other things she’d need at school. “You didn’t think I was going to let you spend the night here all alone?” She asked slyly.

He opened the door wide, grabbing several of her bags and bringing them in. “Your parents don’t mind?”

“They think I went to school with Kat earlier.”

Once everything was inside, she closed the heavy oak door, leaning back against it and looking at him with dark desire. As if putty in her hands, he was instantly pressing his sculpted body into hers, his lips roaming everywhere she was showing skin. They were alone in a giant mansion, no around to see or hear them. And the way she was kissing him right now…He needed more. A LOT more. He drew his head back, grabbing the hem of her shirt and looking at her questioningly. She nodded and he lifted the shirt up and over her head, dropping it carelessly to the ground as he stepped into her space again. His hands traced her bare skin, and then suddenly she grabbed both his hands and cupped her breasts in them. He froze, his eyes wide.

“S-Sorry.” She looked away, feeling embarrassed at his reaction to touching her so intimately. “I just…Well, fuck, Beckett, I want you to touch me. Everywhere. After last night I…I thought you did too. And you just took my shirt off, so…” She pushed him away from her, grabbing her discarded shirt from the floor, holding it in front of her breasts protectively. “This was a mistake, wasn’t it? You don’t want me, do you? It’s all a huge mistake. It’s too fast for you. I-I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“Oriana we’re in my foyer.” He said gently. “Let’s at least go to my room.”

“I should just go.” She mumbled, yanking her shirt back on and reaching for the door knob. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

As she started opening the door, Beckett forcefully placed his hand on it, shutting it again, then turned her around, holding her hand. “My room.”

Leading her up the stairs, his heart was pounding and the butterflies in his stomach were going a mile a minute. He turned to face her, taking her in his arms, seeing the confusion on her face. “I do want to touch you, Oriana. But not in my foyer.”

The corners of her mouth began to turn up. “You’re being a romantic again.”

“Only a little.” He chuckled, grabbing her shirt again, and once again lifting it over her head, this time flinging it across the room. “Less of a chance of you getting to it so fast.” He murmured in her ear, nibbling lightly to elicit the gasp he knew would come. He palmed her breasts through the silken fabric of her bra, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. He paused a moment. “Is this…does this feel okay?”

Her emerald eyes were dark. “Beckett…have you never touched anyone before?”

He shook his head and she cocked hers to the side. “Has anyone ever touched _you_ before?”

His cheeks were turning crimson as he shook his head again. “No.” He wondered what this would mean. She knew he was a virgin, but she didn’t know that he’d never had a single intimate moment with someone besides a kiss. Will she no longer want to date him?

Oriana bit her bottom lip, her eyes turning the deepest shade of green he’d ever seen. He could easily get lost in them. “Okay. Well, just so we’re on the same page, we’re not having sex tonight.”

His heart plummeted as she stuck her arms out to grab his shoulders and move him away from her. She gently sat him down on the bed before backing away a little, but never turned her gaze away. He swallowed hard when he realized what she was doing. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, throwing it to him. He barely caught it as her whole breasts were revealed to him, no fabric in the way anymore. She slipped off her skirt, and true to her word…she was complete bare underneath. Sauntering back up to him, she still didn’t lose his gaze as she stood between his legs. She took both his hands and placed them on the back of her thighs. His fingers automatically flexed, digging into her flesh, his breathing already becoming ragged.

“But just because we’re not having sex doesn’t mean we can’t do a few other things.” She murmured. “Do you want me, Beckett?”

He nodded vigorously, unable to speak.

She bent down to whisper in his ear. “Tell me what you want, Beckett.”

He shuddered in anticipation. “To have my cock buried inside you. Why can’t we do that? We’ve known each other forever, it’s not like we’re two strangers just starting a relationship.”

She bit his neck, causing him to cry out in surprise. “That’s very bold of you, Beck. Gotta say, I’m impressed. But we’re still not having sex tonight.” She climbed onto his bed, sprawling out on her side. “You can watch me.”

So he did. He watched her trail her hand down the length of her body, her fingers reaching her center and she moaned as she began stroking herself. It was hands down the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his entire life, and when her fingers disappeared inside of her, he stood up, unbuckling his pants, sliding them and his boxers off, his cock springing out.

“Holy shit.” Oriana gasped, her fingers no longer moving.

“What?” He asked in alarm.

“You’re so…Jesus, Beckett I had no idea you were this big. I mean, I kinda gathered from yesterday but…How the hell do you hide that thing so well?”

Cheeks burning, he laughed as he removed his shirt and climbed into bed next to her, capturing her lips with his own, not saying a word, just kissing deeper and more urgently, his hands roaming her naked body as hers did the same to him. He moved his head down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucking it in his mouth before biting down hard.

“Ahhh!”

He released her nipple and kissed over to the other one, doing the same, causing Oriana to cry out again. His eyes flicked up to hers. “Too much?” He asked hoarsely.

“Not enough.” She moaned in response, causing him to grin. “Beck, leave your mark on me.”

““What?”

“Mark me. Mark me as yours. Please.” She begged.

“Where?” He breathed.

“Wherever you want. Please!”

His eyes returned to her plump breast. He lowered his head back down, biting the sensitive skin above her nipple hard and sucking it into his mouth. Oriana was squirming and bucking her hips and his desire was becoming uncontrollable. Still marking her, he slid his hand down between her legs, finding her soaked core. It was slippery, and as he traced a finger along her folds, he could swear she was becoming even wetter. It thrilled him that he caused this reaction in her. Without warning he thrust two fingers inside her hole and she cried out loudly at the sudden intrusion. He thrust his fingers in and out, in and out, completely wrecked by the sounds she was making and finally he let go of her skin. “Oh god, Ori, fuck that’s amazing.”

“Oh Beck! Don’t stop!”

“Never.” His voice was low as he moved his lips to her neck, biting down again but releasing immediately, admiring his teeth marks in her skin.

“More.” She groaned and he readily complied. Soon she had several of them, already bruising.

“Ori…tell me how to make you cum.” He demanded, slowing his hand down as she panted to catch her breath.

She nodded, placing her hand on top of his and guiding his movements. He closed his eyes, just feeling the area, realizing there was a hard nub she was focusing on, so he circled it and rubbed it faster and faster, concentrating on her noises and movements to make sure he was satisfying her and before he knew it she was screaming his name, her whole body shaking, as she clutched him tightly before she stopped his hand and kissed him hard.

Still kissing, she reached her hand between them and wrapped it around his rock-hard member, closing around it and pumping up and down, circling his tip on occasion. It was only seconds before he came with a loud and guttural growl as he bit her shoulder.

Neither of them said a word as what happened between them just now sunk in, as they both realized they acted on animal instincts, being rougher than maybe they should have been for their first intimate encounter. Suddenly, Oriana’s eyes widened, and she gasped as she dashed out of his bed and looked in the mirror.

“Oh god!”

“What?” In a flash he was next to her, watching with concern. He frowned when he finally realized what she was looking at.

“You…you said it was okay, you told me…do they hurt?” He asked worriedly, looking at the few faint bite marks on her upper body, one of them on her neck.

She shook her head. “They don’t hurt but…ah crap, how am I gonna hide these from your sister?”

He inhaled sharply. “I can go buy you concealer. I’ll get the best brand.”

“She’ll still notice it.” She muttered before furrowing her eyebrows and turning to face him, no longer looking in the mirror. “You’d really go buy me makeup?”

“Of course.” He shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I? I made them, I should cover them up.”

“I appreciate the offer.” She whispered. “But you know what, Beck? We’re not done tonight yet.”

He let out a nervous laugh. “No? So…does that mean…uuuuuhhhhhh” He moaned as her hand found his length again, bringing him back to full erection before dropping to her knees and licking her lips.

“It means this should last longer.” She murmured, her eyes on his as she opened her mouth and licked along his shaft, swirling her tongue around his tip and moaning as she took him fully into her mouth.

He grasped the back of her head, pulling her hair as she moved, grunting at this feeling he’s never experienced before. Her mouth was hot and wet, her tongue worked magic, and the suction….the suction was driving him insane. He gripped harder, not even realizing he was guiding her movements and she was moaning in delight that he took over.

“I need you. I need you so bad…” He started to say before she began massaging his balls with one hand and her other dug into his ass cheek to keep her balance. All his words failed him as he succumbed to the multiple points of pleasure she was giving him. After a few more minutes he felt the familiar warmth.

“Gonna…cum…”

But to his surprise, she moved even faster, sucking his cock with all her might, both hands on his ass now and a second later he came, emptying his seed into her hot mouth, watching in awe as she took it all in and swallowed before licking his dick completely clean. Slowly she looked back up at him, biting her lip. He helped her stand up, looking at her adoringly as she blushed and avoided his gaze. He gently hooked his finger under her chin, lifting so she would meet his eyes.

“You’re amazing.” He murmured, kissing her again, this time softly, pouring his affection into it. She returned the kiss without hesitation. Finally breaking apart, he led her over to his bed, both of them laying down as he pulled her into his arms and covered them with his blanket. He kissed the back of her neck, her shoulder, her back.

“Are you okay?” He whispered. “Did I overstep?”

Oriana turned in his arms so she was facing him, resting her hand on his cheek while shaking her head. A small smile played on her lips. “No. Just wish we’d done this sooner. I wish I never went overseas for a year. I wasted so much time by not telling you how I felt.”

“Probably not as much time as me.” He joked lightly, her smile widening. After another second, he decided to ask the question he can’t get out of his head. “Ori…we’ll make this work, right? At school? I know we’ll be busy, and you already know a lot of people, and have extracurriculars…I…I really don’t want you to get bored of me. I’m not an exciting person.”

“Beckett…you have endless knowledge. How could I possibly get bored of you? And yeah, I know people, but that’s because this isn’t my first year. As for extracurriculars…we’ll see. Maybe we can join something together. That would give a perfect excuse to hang out.”

“What about Katrina?” He asked. “How are we going to hide our relationship from her? How are we going to hide it at all? I want to shout to the world how I feel about you.”

She looked at him curiously. “Perhaps we won’t have to hide it. But, how do you feel about me, exactly?”

He pretended to think it over, but he already knows what this is. He loves her. He is madly and irrevocably in love with Oriana Miller. His sister’s best friend. A girl he’s known almost his whole life. Suddenly, she was something brand new to him. But he couldn’t profess his love right now. She would think it was the sex talking and not truly him.

“I like you a lot more than I should, and hopefully a lot more than anyone else. But if I have to stake my claim on you, I’m not afraid to.” He repeated her words from several days ago.

She laughed lightly while pointing to her neck. “Pretty sure you just did.”

They lay there gazing into each other’s eyes, kissing lazily, enjoying this moment of intimacy where they know they won’t be interrupted. Things were about to get a bit more complicated, but tonight they were finding solace in each other as they drift to sleep, still holding each other tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning, Beckett blinked open his eyes, noticing the room was extra bright. He didn’t understand why…until he looked at the sleeping beauty he had still in his arms.

“She’s actually glowing.” He murmured, gently brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. It was the most incredible sight he’s ever seen, and he can’t figure out how she’s doing it while asleep. He was fascinated by Oriana, by everything about her. What secrets lay beneath her surface? What more can she do with her magick? What is she like when she’s at school? He desperately wants to find out. He leaned his head down, kissing her lips gently before pulling back with a soft smile.

“You’re incredible.” He whispered.

A smile bloomed on her face. “Mmmmm so are you. A girl could get used to waking up like this.”

“And a guy would love the girl to get used to waking up like this. I think I slept better than I have in a long time.”

Her smile faded, along with her soft glow. “You’ve been so lonely.”

“You’ve been glowing.” He ignored her comment.

“Nice subject change.” She giggled.

Beckett nuzzled her neck, enjoying the warmth of her body. “I had a good night. I wish we weren’t going to school today.”

“Me too.” She murmured. “I could stay like this forever.”

“Oh yeah?” Beckett gently nibbled her ear lobe, thrilled when she immediately began to squirm. “What else could you do forever?”

“Kiss you.” She replied breathlessly.

“Mmmmmm where?” He asked huskily, moving his lips from her neck down her collar bone, and continuing until he was directly above her nipple, enclosing it in his mouth and sucking and licking steadily.

“Ohhhhh.” Her hips bucked as he puckered her nipple into a hard bud before moving to the other breast and sliding his hand down her body, brushing lightly over her panties, which were already soaked. He had made her put them before falling asleep, just in case one of them was tempted to immediately start pleasuring the other before they were ready. He slipped his hand under the waistband and touched her center, groaning at how wet she was. He paused and looked into her eyes.

“I want to taste you. Fully taste you.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

Satisfied with her answer, he shifted so he was between her legs and kissing down her stomach and lower. He slid down the bed as he went, not really knowing what he was doing, but knowing he’d do anything to make her orgasm. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, revealing her glistening pussy. He couldn’t take his eyes off it while he licked his lips and removed the flimsy piece of fabric that had stood between them. He started moving forward.

“Wait, wait.”

“What?” He reared back in a panic. “What’s wrong?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She said intently. “I mean, don’t feel like you have to go down on me just because I sucked your cock all night.”

His face in flames he gave her an incredulous look. “Ori…” He paused a moment, thinking before looking back at her mischievously. “I mean…you didn’t do it the _whole_ night.”

She bit her lip, clearly trying to contain her laughter. “I’m sorry, what didn’t I do the whole night? You didn’t really specify. I also slept. I used the bathroom. Your fingers made me cum on several occasions. So, you have to be more specific. I don’t know what you mean by I didn’t do ‘it.’ Could mean anything.”

“But we were talking about…we…you _just_ said…” He was fumbling his words, feeling boiling hot under her gaze. “I said I wanted to taste you. That’s me. That’s what I want, not what I feel obligated.”

“God, I love the way you blush.” She teased. “Seriously. It’s the best thing I’ve ever seen. And you just make it so easy.”

“You were messing with me.” His eyes narrowed as she just shrugged and smiled innocently. “You’re gonna pay for that.” He growled, gripping her hips and yanking her body down as he plunged inside her pussy with his tongue.

“Oh FUCK!! YES!!” She cried out loudly, her hands digging into the bedsheets and balling them in her clenched fists. “YES BECKETT!!! OH FUCK ME!!!!!!!!!”

Her back arched beautifully as he didn’t let up the pressure. The way he was making her squirm right now made him feel powerful, made him feel sexy. Made him feel more alive than ever before. He had decided the previous night that fingering her was his new favorite activity. But as he fucked her with his tongue, he changed his mind and decided _this_ was actually much better. The slew of moans and cries and dirty talk flowing out of this goddess’s mouth as his fingers joined his tongue were enough to make him cum on his own, without even being touched. But he didn’t want that. He wanted to cum in her mouth again. Another new favorite activity. The way the tip of his cock would hit the back of her throat, and how she could still take him deeper after that blew his mind…and his load.

Oriana’s fingers were digging into his scalp, her knees falling wider and wider apart as he ate her fiercely, as if he hadn’t had any nourishment in months. Her hands were drawing him closer so his face was practically buried in her skin, urging him to continue and never stop.

Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as she came, shuddering into his mouth as he lapped up her juices. When he felt the convulsions stop and heard the whimpering of the girl above him, he finally withdrew, wiping his mouth and grinning at the sated look in her eyes.

“That was so good I need a cigarette.” She murmured.

Beckett quirked an eyebrow. “You smoke?”

She shook her head. “No. But someone said that’s a sign of great sexual encounter. Smoking after sex.”

“But we didn’t…”

“Oh my God, Beckett, I’m trying to give you a compliment. Just shut up and take it. Your tongue can do things I never thought possible. I don’t think I believe you when you said you’ve never gone down on a girl before.”

He crawled up and lay beside her. “I swear on my life. But I’ve…seen videos…and stuff.” His face burned crimson. He was proud that Oriana thought he was amazing in the oral sex department. He wanted to make her feel good, so he had seen and read a few “tutorials.”

She gasped dramatically. “You watched porn without me? How dare you?”

Beckett burst out laughing as she did the same. “I’ll keep that in mind, Ori.” But his smile faded quickly.

“Beck, what’s wrong?” She asked worriedly.

He hesitated, not exactly knowing how to say what he was feeling.

“You’re still really nervous about school, aren’t you?” She guessed.

He just nodded, tightening his hold her.

“You’re not going to lose me. You know that, right? In fact, you’ll probably get sick of me.”

Beckett rolled his eyes and shook his head. “We should probably get going, though.” He climbed out of bed and got dressed, Oriana doing the same. Their talk was minimal as they loaded his car and started driving.

About a half hour in, Oriana sighed loudly. “Pull over, Beckett.”

“What? Why?”

“Just pull over!”

Frowning, he pulled off the highway and pulled onto the side of the road. “Okay. I’m pulled over.”

“Great.” She said firmly, unbuckling her seatbelt so she could fully face him. After a second, she unbuckled his for him, beckoning him to do the same.

“Talk to me, Beck. You’re being weird. More weird than usual.”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I don’t even know what to say. I feel weirder than normal. I don’t know what’s wrong, if I’m just nervous about classes, or you, or…” He trailed off.

“Or?” She pressed.

Turning beat red, he blurted out his next thought. “I know you said I pleased you, but what if I’m terrible at everything else? What if we sleep together and it’s the worst experience you’ve ever had? What if we get to school and you see Everett, or…really anyone that’s not me, and think ‘wow, what am I doing with a loser like Beckett Harrington?’ And then dump me? How would I act? Who would I tell? I want to tell someone that I actually went to third base and I have no one to tell! I’m freaking out, Oriana, I don’t have any idea what I’m doing.” He finally stopped, breathing hard, unable to look her in the eye after his outburst.

Oriana cupped his face with her hands, forcing him to see her. “I’ve never known you to be insecure before Beckett. About anything.”

“We weren’t friends, Ori, you don’t actually know that much about me.”

“You’re my boyfriend. Part of that is getting to know each other. I’m sure there’s plenty about me that you don’t know. Really, I’m the one worried, I’m a mess. I mean, I can’t even...” She stopped speaking abruptly, eyeing him warily before removing her hands from his face.

“You can’t even what?” He asked

She just shrugged. “I’m just saying we’re new. Brand new. And we have the added problem about your sister. She doesn’t even know we’re together and yet she’s stated she’d have an issue if we were. If you have to choose…of course you’d choose her.”

“But I won’t have to.”

She smiled half-heartedly. “I love your optimism.”

“It’s not optimistic, it’s the truth. I’m not going to choose.” He leaned forward, kissing her sweetly. “And I want to know everything about you. You’re right, I’m being ludicrous. I’m fretting over things that haven’t happened.”

“I’m not going to lie, Beckett. The first few weeks of school might be difficult for us. There are some things I have to figure out. But we’ll make it through. You just need to trust me.”

“Of course, I trust you.” He said without hesitation.

“Then stop being so worried.” She giggled.

Beckett gazed into her eyes softly. “I’m sorry, Ori. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Stop apologizing!” She exclaimed. “Beck, I can’t tell you what’s going to happen in the future. All I can tell you is that I want to be with you. I _like_ you.”

“I’m all yours, for as long as you’ll have me.” He whispered.

Oriana leaned back over the console, wrapping him in her arms. “And yes, Beckett….you gave me immense pleasure. And you know…” She took one of her hands and slid it underneath his shirt, tracing circles on his skin. “Any time you come across a new…tutorial…you can practice on me all you want.”

“Oh you can count on that.” He murmured, brushing lips along the tender skin of her neck. “Thank you for this, Oriana. I knew I was nervous around you, but I guess I didn’t realize I’d actually become _more_ nervous the more…intimate…we became.”

Oriana smirked as she pulled away only slightly, her hands unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pulling out his cock and stroking it lightly to bring him to erection.

“what are you doing.” He whispered hoarsely.

“I’m going to do what you didn’t give me time to do this morning.” She murmured in response, scooting back and lowering her head, wrapping her full lips around his length as he moaned loudly.

“But…We’re in…my car…anyone…can…oh god…”

“Let ‘em see, I don’t mind.” She spoke against the tip of his dick, causing a shudder of bliss to course through him.

Beckett gave in to the sensation as cars whizzed by them. If anyone slowed down to check on them it would be obvious what was happening, but at the moment neither of them could care less. When he erupted she swallowed all of his fluid, licking him clean before gently tucking him back in his pants and smiling.

“Any other questions?”

The tips of his ears were turning pink. “This isn’t…I mean, we’re not…it’s not just sexual attraction, right? There are real feelings here? You’re not just going to corrupt me and move on?”

“Oh, I’m definitely corrupting you.” She grinned wickedly. “But moving on…no. Why would I do that when you make me happy? You’re adorable.”

Beckett chuckled nervously. “So are you.”

“I know.” She shrugged, causing him to laugh. “Seriously, Beck, stop feeling insecure. Please don’t make me spend all my time reassuring you about our relationship.”

“Okay.” He blew out a breath. “Okay. I’ll try. Definitely noted.”

“Great! Now, let’s go to school and check out how far away our dorms are from each other.”


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks into the school year and Beckett had barely seen Oriana. Since she was two years ahead of him, they didn’t have any classes together. It looked like she was back on the thief team, even though she had claimed she didn’t want to be and was also spending a lot of time with the captain, Everett, as well as another teammate, Griffin. It was driving him mad. His sister was going out of her way to make sure he was adjusting well, and yet it seemed like Oriana could care less. Considering their last time together was their most intimate, he was internally freaking out that he ruined it somehow. Maybe he’d really been too insecure, and she decided she didn’t want to deal with it. She’d seemed really into everything, he made her cum several times, and vice versa. Hell, she blew him in his car on the side of the road. Maybe that was all she wanted from him, in which case, he truly felt like a loser. They had been texting a bit, so at least there was that, but the conversations were brief and seemed rushed on her part. He was trying to keep in mind how much she had reassured him before, how she’d told him the first few weeks would be hard, and how it wasn’t just sexual attraction. So, he was trying to keep his mind off it, trying to understand what she was doing without telling him.

As he was walking back to his dorm for the night, his nose was in a book and he was so lost in thought about his last metal class, he didn’t even notice the red-haired girl standing by his building until he went to open the door.

“Hey Beck.”

His eyes went wide before he furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you doing here?”

Oriana frowned. “That doesn’t seem like happiness to see me.”

He just shrugged, opening the door and walking through, holding it for her to follow. “I’m just surprised you’re here and not with your wonderful captain. You’ve been spending so much time with him. You back together?”

“How can you even ask me that? I thought you and I were together.”

Beckett scoffed as he reached his personal suite and unlocked the door. Both of them stepped through the doorway, and then they were finally alone. He whirled on her, his anger bubbling up to the surface.

“Are we? Because you’ve been avoiding me for two weeks. Did you want to just use me to get yourself off to fulfill some fantasy of yours before running back to your ex? We couldn’t even make it through two weeks of school before falling apart?”

Oriana’s mouth fell open. “Is that…what you really think? Beckett, I _told_ you…”

“I don’t know what to think anymore.” He sighed heavily. “I like you, Oriana, a lot, but I’m not going to play games. I’m better than that. _You’re_ better than that.”

“We’ve been talking on the phone every day.”

“Not like we used to.” He seethed. “You’re avoiding me.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been busy, Beckett, the semester just started, I’m just getting used to my schedule, but now it’s changing, and I want to talk to you about it.”

“Why?”

Hurt flashed across her features. “Because you’re my boyfriend and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. It’s what I’ve been working on and I just wanted to make sure it’s all set before I told you. I’m sorry, I…I didn’t think it would make you have second thoughts about our relationship. I thought…and you agreed…that I’d myself clear about us. I’m not going to keep having this argument.”

Beckett took a deep breath. “Ori, I’ve never really been in a real relationship before. I’ve gone on dates, yes, but they didn’t go anywhere. And it really seems like you’ve been avoiding me. Even Katrina is approaching me constantly and making sure I’m adjusting, and she’s the one that was always saying she wasn’t sure how much she’d be around me. Why have you never been with her? You guys have always been inseparable. Or even just talked to me in person at least once? Or had a phone call lasting longer than five minutes? I tried approaching you once and you turned around and went the other way.”

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “I don’t know how to act around you if Katrina is there. And yes, I should have had a conversation with you in person, but I’m just nervous.”

“About what?” He asked incredulously.

“About not being able to keep my hands off you, not kissing you as soon as I see you and dragging you into a dark corner and having my way with you!”

Beckett’s eyebrows shot to the ceiling. “What?”

“You heard me.” She murmured, stepping closer to him. “I needed to keep my distance until she stopped hanging around you 24/7. But I can’t stay away from you, Beckett. I…I’ve actually never felt like this before.” Her eyes dropped to the floor. “I’ve never felt like I needed someone like I need oxygen. And I’m so so sorry for making you feel like I don’t want you, because you’re literally all I want. I had to come up with a way for us to spend time together and touch each other without raising too many questions if, you know, we still can’t tell anyone about us. But I need to know if you’re interested in what I found.”

“I’m not joining the thief team. I have zero interest.” He told her.

A small smile played on her lips as she looked back into his eyes. “I quit thief. Griffin and Everett have been trying to get me back, but I’m done with it. I don’t enjoy it.”

He stared at her as she continued. “I know you’re good at dancing, and I’m not terrible but there’s a lot to learn. Penderghast has a dance program as an extracurricular. There’s ballroom, tango, swing, and more, and everything is paired with a partner. I talked to the instructor and it’s not too late to sign up. It actually starts next week and there’s still space.”

She sauntered up to him now, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body into his. “We can be partners. Some dances are veeery sexy. We can put our hands all over each other, except maybe the most intimate areas. But then…practice can always…run late. And then we can take care of that problem too.”

His breathing was already becoming ragged with desire.

“But only if that’s what you want.” She whispered hoarsely in his ear before gently biting down on his lobe, causing a gasp to escape his lips.

“That’s what you’ve been doing?” He breathed. “Finding a way to be together all the time?”

“Mmhmm.” Her lips vibrated against his neck as he began running his fingers up and down her body. “I wanted to surprise you, not worry you.” Her lips traveled down his neck, sending sparks of electricity flowing throughout him.

He groaned as she began kissing the other side of his neck until finally he couldn’t take it anymore and hooked his finger under her chin to turn her head to face him and crashed his lips to hers, only breaking it to nibble her neck as he traveled his mouth to her collar bone. She moaned as her hips bucked into his.

“Beck my mark is gone. Make another one.” She panted. “Please.”

“You like it when I mark you as mine?” He asked darkly.

“I am yours. I’m all yours. Never doubt it again, because this is your last chance.”

He quickly lifted her shirt up and over her head, tossing it carelessly across the room before capturing her lips again while reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. He kisses down her skin as he slid the straps off before throwing that in another area of the room.

“Oh god yes” She breathed as he tweaked her nipples between his thumb and forefingers before finally trailing one hand down, lifting her skirt.

“Ori…you’re killing me.” He groaned, his fingers brushing over her already slick core. “Where is your underwear?”

“I may have taken them off before I came! Yes!” She cried out when he slipped his fingers deep inside her pussy, thrusting them in and out, watching her writhe against him before falling to his knees, his head disappearing beneath the fabric.

“Oh fuck!!!!”

His fingers still pounding into her, he pressed his tongue to her clit, feeling her fingers digging into his scalp, the sounds she was making driving him wild. As he circled and licked her hard nub, her legs began trembling, her fingers flexing harder, pulling on his hair. Quick as a flash, he withdrew his fingers, swapping places with his tongue, pushing it inside of her as his thumb worked her clit.

“Beckett!!!” She shouted as she shook, coming hard in his mouth as he lapped up her flowing juices like a starved man, still working her until she stopped shaking, and was left panting hard.

She yanked him up to her and kissed him fiercely, backing him into the couch until his knees hit the cushion and he plopped down, gasping in surprise. Now it was Oriana falling to her knees as she unbuttoned his blazer, pushing it off, then unbuttoned his shirt, kissing down his chest. Leaving the shirt wide open, her eyes flicked back up to his as she unbuckled his belt and pulled his zipper down, silently asking him to lift up a second so she could yank his pants down. She stroked along his hard shaft, never breaking eye contact. Then she moved even lower on her knees, gripping his waist with her hands, kissing his dick, teasing it with her tongue, moaning against it to send vibrations soaring through his shaft.

His hips involuntarily bucked as she took him into her hot mouth and he gasped, attempting to slip out so he wouldn’t hurt her by pushing himself forward too hard. But she held his hips firmly, tightening her grip. He tangled his fingers in her hair and when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat his head fell backward against the cushion with a guttural growl, and when she actually slid it down into her throat in order to take all of him in, he couldn’t stop himself from pulling her hair as hard as he could without affecting what she was doing to him. Lifting his head again, he watched her bob up and down his length, growing more and more aroused as she swirled her tongue around, moaning even louder, sending waves of pleasure throughout him. He came deep inside her throat, her mouth squeezing every drop out of him before he slowly loosened his grip on her long locks, breathing so heavily he couldn’t speak.

Very carefully, Oriana drew her head back, his cock sliding out of her mouth before finally they were separated. She smiled as he looked at her adoringly. “You make me really happy, Ori.”

“I don’t know of any man who would be unhappy after a blow job.” She joked, quirking her eyebrows up.

He chuckled as he helped her off her knees and sat her down next to him. “That’s probably true. But still…Is it too clingy to tell you that I missed you like crazy? Even our conversations haven’t been the same.”

Her eyes softened. “I missed you a whole year before this, Beckett.”

“So did I.” He countered, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “I’m sorry I was upset with you. Please forgive me, I’m a complete fool. I kept trying to remember all of your assurances, and you just caught me off guard right now. I swear it won’t happen again.”

She was quiet and her eyes fluttered closed at his touch. After a moment they reopened, and she started speaking.

“I think you’re amazing.” She murmured. “I love the way you look at me, the way you kiss me, the way you touch me. Your being upset means you care. And I love that you care. And honestly, if I were in your position…I would probably feel the same as you.”

He could see that she was choosing her words carefully. “I’m a little hurt…maybe even a little mad… that you were again thinking I was using you to make myself feel good, to fulfill a fantasy. I wouldn’t do that to you. But besides that……” she planted herself in his lap, her voice turning raspy as she traced her hand along the bare skin of his abdomen “…Not all my fantasies have been fulfilled.”

Beckett inhaled sharply, knowing that could only mean one thing. “You…?”

She smirked, pulling away. “Guess you’ll have to stick around and find out.”

“Ori…you’re killing me.”

She laughed. “You already said that.”

“It’s worth repeating.”

She pressed her lips to his, kissing him slowly and deeply. Time stood still as they enjoyed each other through that simple movement. Finally breaking apart, Oriana sighed. “I really wish I could stay with you tonight. I’m so jealous you don’t have a roommate.”

He smiled softly at her, kissing her forehead. “Don’t stay away from me anymore. Promise me.”

“I won’t. I promise. You are all mine, Beckett Harrington.” Her smile faltered. “Um…I should probably tell you something. Maybe it will put your mind at ease about us. Once and for all.”

“Okay…what is it?” He asked curiously.

She swallowed hard. “I’m serious when I say I waited for you for a year. And yes, you did too, but you said yourself you never thought we would actually happen in real life.”

Butterflies erupted in his stomach, fluttering wildly. “True.” He whispered.

“I wouldn’t have pursued you if I wasn’t completely serious about wanting to be with you long-term.” She was blushing and he thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. She continued, “You’re my very best friend’s little brother. It’s going to cause problems, and I can’t blame you for having so many doubts. I thought and thought and thought about every repercussion there could be if we got together, and you never had the chance to do that, so of course you’re freaking out, you’re only thinking of them now. And to be completely honest, part of me really hoped you’d have a girlfriend so you wouldn’t be single and there wouldn’t be anything to worry about. But then I got home, and you were available and just so incredibly…” She gestured up and down his body, his face turning scarlet.

“As soon as I saw you, I knew I didn’t have a chance of staying away. I wanted you. And not just to fool around with. But I really… _really_ …wanted to be in your arms. So, next time you’re feeling doubt about how serious I am…just remember this. If I didn’t feel strongly for you, I _never_ would have risked my friendship with Katrina, because that’s what I’m doing right now. She’ll be obligated to forgive you for literally anything because you’re her family, but me…she’d have no reason to forgive me. Beck, I never would have pursued you. Ever, if I thought it wouldn’t be worth it.”

“Oriana…she wouldn’t have anything to forgive because we’re not doing anything wrong. If she can’t handle our relationship then that’s her problem, not ours.”

Oriana just shrugged, avoiding his gaze. “You don’t know how vindictive she can get if she doesn’t get her way. And she will not consider this going her way. You and I know two different versions of the same person.”

Beckett was quiet for a moment, absorbing what she was saying. “But you’re saying we’re worth whatever might happen with her? Even if she hates you? Which she won’t, by the way.”

She nodded shyly. “Everything changed when you hugged me so close and kissed my cheek. Everything. Maybe that’s stupid. Such a small gesture like that, flipping my world upside down. It’s not like I’ve never hugged you before, I’ve hugged you plenty.”

A slow smile began to spread across his features. “You really couldn’t stop thinking about me. All this time.”

She shook her head sheepishly. “No.”

He leaned forward, leaving a trail of kisses along her collarbone. “You wanted me.”

“Yes.” She breathed as he cupped her breast with his hand.

His voice turned low and husky. “Did you ever touch yourself while thinking of me?”

“I did.” She moaned as his hand left her breast and made its way south.

“Did you imagine it was my fingers touching you?” He whispered hoarsely, his fingers slipping back under her skirt and lightly rubbing her still soaked core. “Did you imagine my fingers inside you?”

Oriana gasped loudly as he pushed two fingers back inside her hole slowly, pushing them as deep as he could.

“Yes!” Her hips bucked into his touch as her breathing became more ragged as he moved inside her silky warmth.

“What else?” He demanded.

She met his eyes, blown wide with that animalistic desire he loved so much and couldn’t get enough of. “Your cock…I imagined your cock inside me…so deep…filling me up.”

“Yeah?” He moved faster, her moans becoming louder. “Tell me more.”

“You came in me and I milked every drop of you.”

This time it was Beckett who groaned loudly, now pumping his own dick with his free hand in rhythm with his fingers of his other hand. Their faces were buried in each other’s necks, both panting too hard to say anything else as they once again gave into the sensations. When he finished pleasuring her, he came on her stomach.

After several minutes, Oriana spoke first. “I love when you talk dirty. Damn, Beck. You are hotter than I imagined.”

Beckett chuckled. “Right back at you.”

“Do you still have doubts about us?”

He grinned. “Absolutely not. And I absolutely promise I won’t again.”

“Good, because in that case, there’s something I want to you show you.” Oriana got up and went to her purse, taking out an envelope and handing it to him.

He stared at it, confused. “What’s this?”

“Open it.”

Beckett lifted the flap and pulled out the single sheet of folded up paper, unfolding it so he could read. His eyes practically bulged out of his head.

“Ori, this is…”

“An STD panel. I’ve…um…I’ve been waiting on the results for this as well. As you can see, I’m clean. I just…thought you’d want to know.”

He swallowed, hard. “It hadn’t really crossed my mind, to be honest. Do you do this with all your boyfriends?”

She shook her head. “Nope, always used condoms, never had any symptoms.”

“Then why…”

“I just wanted you to be sure before going any further with me. You’ve never had sex. I’d never forgive myself if something bad happened to you because of me.” She interrupted. “I mean…I already knew I didn’t have anything, but now it’s in black and white. Indisputable.”

Beckett felt like all the air was rushing out of his lungs. “I…I don’t know what to say.”

“…Annnnd I just made this awkward. Telling you we’re not just sexual and then after fooling around, again, basically handing you paperwork that pretty much screams I want to have sex with you. I’m… I’m gonna head out.” Oriana stammered, gathering up her clothes and yanking them on, including a pair of panties she apparently had in her purse.

She was practically running for the door, and Beckett almost didn’t make it in time. As she was exiting the room, he grabbed her hand, spinning her around to face him and pulling her back inside. He crashed his lips to hers, backing her into the door to shut it again.

She pulled away and he caught her again. “Thank you, Oriana. I feel like a complete fool for doubting you, doubting us, being angry and upset, and just…immature. I should have listened to you before rushing to judgement and being hurtful to you.”

“I’ll communicate better next time. I mean…two weeks did go by where I wasn’t telling you anything real, not being there for you.” She said softly. “But I’m serious when I say I’m not having this conversation again, Beck.”

“Me too.” He assured, kissing her forehead lightly. “I’m yours, and you’re mine, and we’re in this…one hundred percent in this. How often are these dance lessons?”

“Twice a week.”

“That’s not enough.” He murmured.

Oriana smirked. “Good thing we’ll have to practice outside of class then.”

She kissed him before speaking again. “Do you want to come have dinner with myself and Katrina in the dining hall? We have to learn how to be around her and not make it uncomfortable. I don’t really like sneaking around behind her back, either. I want to be with you. And the longer we keep the truth from her, the worse it’s going to be.”

“You want to go public.” He was ginning ear to ear, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

“Don’t you?”

“And kiss you anytime I want? Hold your hand everywhere we go? That sounds like a dream.”

Oriana’s smile was matching his. “Let’s go see if that dream can be a reality.”

After straightening out their clothes, the two lovers walked together towards the dining hall, hands brushing but not actually interlaced. Oriana abruptly stopped right outside the door. “Beckett what if…”

“We’ll figure it out. I promise we’ll figure it out.” He assured her. “Together.”

There was unmistakable fear in her eyes, but she nodded anyway. “Together.”

Entering the busy room, Beckett scanned the crowd for his sister. “There she is.” He started walking when Oriana yanked him back.

“She’s not alone.” She hissed.

Frowning, Beckett looked again, finally noticing the three people sitting with Katrina. He looked back at Oriana. “Why are they all here? They knew you were coming to dinner with Kat?”

Oriana nodded. “We usually eat together. Damn it.”

He ran his hand through his hair, knowing exactly what this meant. There would be no talking to sister about himself and Oriana today.


	15. Chapter 15

“Hey guys.” Oriana greeted as took a seat across from Katrina at the dining hall. Beckett nodded at the group, which consisted of Everett Merkseyer, Griffin Langley, and someone Beckett didn’t know. He wasn’t overly thrilled to see them, but it’s not like he could just turn around and leave now.

Beckett saw a seat open between Griffin and Katrina, while Oriana took the seat next to Everett. The mystery guy was on the opposite side of Everett, which still left an open chair next to Oriana. Beckett quickly sat down, his leg brushing hers.

“Well hey little brother. Long time no see.” Katrina grinned at him, but he could swear there was something behind it. He shrugged it off, blaming his nerves.

“Hey Kat.” He returned. “Hope you don’t mind I’m joining you.”

“Not at all!” Katrina replied excitedly. “Although, you’re kinda on the outskirts, why don’t you come sit over here, so you’re in the middle of everything?”

“I’m fine.” He waved his hand dismissively, the tips of his ears burning.

“Suit yourself.” His sister cut into a yorba egg and Beckett grimaced at the scream it made.

What’s everyone up to?” Oriana asked.

Everett nudged her shoulder gently. “Waiting for you.”

“O…oh.” Oriana stammered. “You didn’t have to do that. What if I didn’t come?”

“You always come.” Katrina rolled her eyes. “You’re predicable and I love you for it.” She cut into another egg, which gave an even louder scream. “So. Where’ve you been all day? I haven’t seen you in hours.”

“I went to talk to Ms. Donovan about that dance club I was telling you about.” Oriana replied.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were serious about that. Why did that take so long?”

Oriana’s hand found Beckett’s under the table. “As it turns out, it’s a partnered extracurricular. You can’t just do it on your own. And I had missed the initial sign up where a partner wasn’t required because you could pick once the club started. But there was already an even number of people, so Ms. Donovan said there would only be room if I could find my own partner.”

“Well that sucks. So, what are you going to do instead?”

“What do you mean? I found a partner. I’m signed up.” Oriana shrugged.

Everett’s fork clattered on his plate in surprise. “But…you could have asked me; I would have loved to dance with you.”

“But it would conflict with Thief practice. You’d have to choose, and I wasn’t going to let you drop out of Thief for me. Besides, can you honestly say that’s what you would have done? The game is everything to you, you love it.”

“Then who is it?” He demanded.

Beckett couldn’t even look in that direction. He felt hot, like he was being put under a spotlight. “It’s me.” He said quietly.

“I’m sorry, what? What’s you?” Katrina asked, seemingly confused.

“I ran into Beckett right after speaking with Ms. Donovan. He noticed I looked disappointed and when he asked why, I told him.”

“And he...what. Swept in to save the day?”

“Well, it took an awful lot of convincing but yeah…he kinda did.” Oriana smiled, squeezing his hand, still out of sight from the others.

There was complete silence and Beckett finally dared to glance up at his sister. Her eyes kept flitting between him and Oriana, an unreadable expression on her face. He cleared his throat. “It was a surprise to me too. I certainly never thought of joining something like this before.”

“Then why did you?” Katrina challenged.

“Because I asked him to.” Oriana snapped. “Is it a problem?”

“Well, no, just…it just caught me by surprise, like he said. I don’t think I’ve seen the two of you simultaneously since you drove to school together.” She paused a moment, staring at Oriana before redirecting her gaze to Beckett. “You know, you never did tell me why it took so long.”

Beckett just shrugged, squeezing Oriana’s hand back, deciding to ignore the second half of Katrina’s inquiry. “This was simply a case of being in the right place at the right time. Besides, you know I’m an exemplary dancer. Anyone who partners with me is sure to excel.”

“Did you know he was good at dancing, Oriana?” Everett asked, an edge to his voice.

“Of course. We practically grew up together.”

A tendril of smoke began curling up from his crumpled napkin as Everett clutched his drink so hard the can dented. “Well, isn’t it lucky he just so happened to be walking by.”

The guy next to him quickly jabbed him in the ribs. Everett grunted before pouring some of his beverage onto the small flame that had emerged.

“That’s right, Ev. We’re all family here. We wouldn’t keep secrets from each other.” Katrina deadpanned, looking straight at Oriana. Beckett shifted uncomfortably.

Oriana removed her hand from his, propping it up on the table and resting her chin on it, looking straight back at Katrina. “And family sticks together no matter what happens, right Kat?”

There was another wave of silence before Katrina smirked. “Of course. Obviously.” She turned her attention to Beckett.

“Beck, do you know Sammy? I don’t think I’ve introduced you.”

He shook his head. “No. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Sammy said. “The beginning of term party is this weekend. It was supposed to be a couple weeks ago, but campus security was breathing down our necks about it. Should be fine now, though. You should come.”

Beckett’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Absolutely.” Katrina chimed. “I told you I’d get you in, didn’t I?”

“I figured I missed it.” He replied politely. A huge party was definitely not on his college bucket list.

“You’ll have to excuse my baby brother, Sammy. He’s a bit of a bookworm. His idea of a good time is in the library. Although…” She wagged her finger, eyes back on Oriana. “The library does have advantages other than for studying books, right? Ori, didn’t you and Everett used to study… anatomy… for hours on end, in the more remote area?”

“Katrina!” Oriana gasped, her face turning red…but still not as red as Beckett’s.

“What?” She asked innocently.

“That’s private.” Oriana glared at her friend.

“Oh, you’re right. Beck, cover your virgin ears, the adults are talking about sex.” She smirked.

“What is your problem, Kat?” He hissed; his entire body flushed a deep shade of scarlet.

“I don’t have one, Beckett, do you? I just don’t want to give you any ideas about losing your virginity, that’s all. Whoever you choose will have to get through me.” She teased. “Right, Ori? Didn’t I always say I’d make sure it was a decent person? One that wouldn’t just use him and toss him away like he was nothing except a notch on the belt?”

“I don’t even know what to say to that.” He muttered, averting his gaze as Oriana tensed beside him.

“Oh come on, it’s all in good fun, right? Don’t tell me you lost it already when I wasn’t looking.”

His jaw dropped. “Wha…why are you even talking about this?”

“Dude, I was joking. Relax.” Katrina scoffed.

“Never had a serious relationship before, eh?” Sammy asked before Beckett could get another word in. “Don’t worry, this party will not be lacking in hot girls…or guys, if that’s what you prefer.”

“Good to know.” He replied sarcastically.

“You seem uptight, Beckett. Are you wishing you hadn’t joined us now?” Everett jeered.

“Guys, leave him alone!” Griffin suddenly jumped in. “What is your problem? He’s Katrina’s brother, why are you all acting this way? Did I miss something?”

“I don’t know, are we missing something?” Katrina asked sweetly…too sweetly.

Beckett shot daggers at her with his eyes. “Remind me not to do this again. I thought you were looking forward to hanging out with me this year, Kat. Perhaps it’s me that misunderstood something.”

“Oh, but I was. I am! I’m sorry Beck, I smoked a couple joints before dinner, and I wasn’t expecting to see you now. My big mouth is getting me in trouble again, isn’t it?”

“Katrina…” Oriana began.

“I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” Katrina announced abruptly, stabbing into her last yorba egg to eat it, this scream being the loudest of the three that were on her plate. Shoving the forkful in her mouth, she gave a lopsided smile.

“I’ll walk you out.” Everett told her, standing up at the same time Katrina did. He glanced back at Oriana, whose eyebrows furrowed as the two of them walked away.

“I’m actually going to go, too.” Griffin said, sounding uncomfortable.

“I’ll come.” Sammy jumped up. “See you around.”

“Yeah, see ya.” Oriana was full on frowning as just her and Beckett remained. She slowly turned to face him. “Is it just me, or was that incredibly awkward?”

“Definitely not just you. And awkward isn’t the term I’d use. More like humiliating.” He murmured. “You sure about all this, Ori?”

She gave a small smile. “It was my idea, right? I’m not sure why she’d be annoyed with us dancing together though…”

“Does she keep tabs on who you run into on campus?” Beckett blurted out. “How would she know we haven’t seen each other since school began?”

Oriana rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “I don’t know. Maybe my avoiding you was a bad decision. Do you think she suspects anything?”

“Kat? Of course, she does. She suspects everything that doesn’t include her.” Beckett chuckled.

“Maybe we should leave here separately.” She mused.

“I think that would arouse even more suspicion. But we’ll go our separate ways once outside anyway.” Beckett told her.

She nodded, a worried look in her eyes. Beckett cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. “You already know what I’m about to say.”

A tiny smile played at her lips. “We’ll figure it out together.”

“Exactly.” He started leaning in, but she pulled back. “Not here!”

His expression fell but he just nodded, dropping his hand from her face. “We might as well eat something while we’re here.”

“Actually….” She started.

“You’re going to go back to ignoring me, aren’t you?” he accused, his heart thundering in his chest.

“No! It’s just that I should go see what Kat…”

“Who cares, Ori?” he cried out a bit louder than he intended, drawing the looks of a couple other students. He lowered his voice. “She just humiliated me in front of four other people for being inexperienced. She did that for a reason and you know it. You promised me you wouldn’t avoid me anymore. This is ridiculous.”

“And we agreed we weren’t telling her yet, not until we get her alone.”

“What if she already knows? It’s certainly possible, given that entire conversation.” He argued. “We could just be making things worse.”

Oriana pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “I don’t want to have this discussion in front of all these people, Beckett.”

“You never want to have a discussion at all.” He snapped. “What happened to communicating better?” He stood, disappointment crashing over him. “I gotta go, Ori, Goodnight.”

“Beckett, wait!”

But he was already weaving through the crowd, desperate to get away, not necessarily even from Oriana, but he was completely embarrassed at how his sister acted just now towards him. He wondered how many people in that cafeteria overheard her. He can’t remember a time he’s been singled out like that before, and he wasn’t exactly a popular person. He’s been made fun of plenty in his life. But never by his sister. She was always the one comforting him, threatening to beat up the problem people. He ran to his dorm, not looking back. When he arrived, he looked at his phone, seeing a text.

_Katrina: I said it before, and I’ll say it again. This party is going to be epic!! I can’t wait to hang out with you all night! I swear I won’t bring any of that stuff up again, Beckett. I love you so much and I’m so sorry for tonight. I don’t know what I was thinking.”_

Beckett sighed heavily, a knock sounding on his door. He opened it wide to let the person in, unsurprised by who it was. Closing the door behind her, he wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend. “I can’t believe she made fun of me like that. In front of Griffin, Sammy, whom I’ve literally never met before, Everett, who you apparently couldn’t keep your hands off of…and you.”

“She’s starting to show you the other side of her.” Oriana told him gently. “You’ll get used to it.”

“She was cruel.” He mumbled.

“I’ve seen her do way worse. This was nothing. Besides, you’re her brother. She’s protective of you, you know? She loves you so much.”

Oriana loosened her hold, her green eyes meeting his steel ones, before leaning in and kissing him sweetly. “And you know what I decided on my way over here, Beck? Screw what she thinks. She’s feeling threatened that we’ll be spending time together. This was her passive-aggressive way of telling us.”

“She really likes bringing up your sexual exploits.”

A devilish smile lit up her face. “Think she’ll still talk about them if they include her brother?”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. “I would truly hope not.”

They kissed again, getting lost in each other’s embrace. Finally breaking apart, their foreheads rested together.

“I don’t want to leave.” She murmured.

“Then don’t.”

“I don’t want her to ask a million questions about where I’ve been.”

“She’s not your mom. You don’t have to answer.”

She finally laughed. “Technically true. But I’m going to go anyway. I’m looking forward to this party, I think it’ll be fun.”

He frowned. “Oh, right. She text me saying she was going to hang out with me all night. So….”

“She always says that. I guarantee it doesn’t happen. But…there is only one way to find out for sure….” She looked at him hopefully.

“Yes, of course I’m coming.” He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “Like I would ever pass up an opportunity to spend time with you. Even just as friends.”

Kissing her goodnight one last time, Beckett sat down to read about magical wards. It was his goal to be able to portal himself straight into Oriana’s room by the end of the semester.


	16. Chapter 16

Beckett knocked on Katrina and Oriana’s suite door, still fidgeting nervously as he adjusted the collar of his button-down blue shirt. After a moment, the door opened.

“Beckett!” Katrina squealed, yanking him into a hug. “Oh my gosh, I thought you might bail! But look at you! Aww, you look so handsome!”

He broke into a smile. “Really? Thank you! You look lovely, as usual.”

“I know.” She laughed, twirling around and showing off her skintight dress. Truthfully, he didn’t like it one bit. It barely covered her ass, her breasts were spilling out of the top, and really he didn’t know how she was able to move at all.

“Hey Beck.” The soft voice he craved so much sounded in his ears. His eyes travelled across the room and landed on Oriana, who was just walking out of her room.

“Hey” He breathed, drinking in the sight of her. She was wearing a shimmering green dress that hugged her curves just right and the bottom was in wispy layers he couldn’t wait to run his hands up to explore her depths. “You look…wow.”

“She always finds the best clothes, and at thrift stores, if you can believe that.” Katrina broke in, stepping between them and blocking Beckett’s view. “I’m so excited you’re coming with us Beckett.”

“Is it going to be really loud?” Beckett grimaced. He’d never been to an underground party. He didn’t even want to be going to this party, but Oriana was going to be there, and he’d take any excuse to hang out with her that he could.

“Probably.” Katrina shrugged. “There’ll be a lot of people, dancing, drinking…You sure you’re okay coming?”

Beckett rolled his eyes. “Yes, Kat. Pretty sure I can manage.”

“Great! There’s going to be a lot of hot girls there, I can’t wait to introduce you to some.”

“You mean my inexperience isn’t going to scare them away?” He glared at his sister. He was still angry about what transpired the other evening at dinner.

Katrina sighed heavily. “I have apologized a million times, Beckett, and I’ll apologize again. I am sorry. I was out of line the other night. I was a bitch for no reason.”

“Thank you.” He mumbled.

“Oh! One more thing! Ori, this will look so perfect in your hair!” Katrina went over to her dresser, grabbing a green flower hair clip and walking back over to Oriana, gently placing it in her hair. “It’s so beautiful, matches your dress perfectly! You are going to be in high demand tonight.” She waggled her eyebrows as Oriana laughed.

Beckett couldn’t help but smile at the two girls, as they were acting the way they always did in front of him before. He didn’t feel any tension between the three of them, and he was thrilled for it. Whatever they had been up to must have brought them back together.

The three of them stepped over to the door that could lead them to Penn Square. A moment later they were outside on the bustling streets, as college students milled around at the shops and restaurants.

“This way!!” Katrina led Oriana and Beckett through the throngs of people, and several minutes later they went down a private staircase.

“Password!” A man called through the door.

“Singularity!” Katrina sang out in return.

The door swung open to reveal a long tunnel with lights strung up to illuminate the path. As they made their way through, thumping bass music could begin to be heard, and when they emerged completely Beckett looked around the building in shock. The music was blaring and couples everywhere were grinding against each other. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Beckett peered around the room, noticing it was only one of several. As the three of them moved further in and went into an adjacent room, Beckett noticed there was a bar set up in each location, plastic trays floating in the air with what looked to be test tubes swirling with different smoky colors. Katrina yanked three of them, keeping one for herself, one for Beckett, and one for Oriana.

“To friends!” She cheered, raising her tube.

“To friends!” Oriana chimed in, raising her own.

Beckett stared at the substance skeptically. “Uh…what is this?”

“Relax, it’s nothing bad.” Katrina rolled her eyes. “It’s not even alcohol.”

“It’s An enhancer.” Oriana explained. “Basically, whatever your feeling, this will bring them more to the surface and intensify whatever it is. But not too much. You’ll barely even notice it.”

“Depending on how many you have.” Katrina joked.

Beckett eyed it again. “Um, what do you do?”

“Tip it back and let it flow through you, baby brother. It’s a better version of vaping.”

Beckett nodded slowly before looking at their faces. “Okay. To uh…friends.”

The three of them clicked their tubes together and tipped them upside down, angled towards their mouths. The vapors swirled down and Beckett felt droplets of them on his tongue and his throat. “That was the weirdest thing I’ve ever experienced.” He told them when he finished.

“That’s because you’re not used to it! I’m gonna go get some more. Don’t move!” Katrina disappeared into the crowd, heading towards the nearest make-shift bar.

“So what do you think?” Oriana asked loudly, so he could hear above the voices and music.

He turned to look at her. “It’s pretty fascinating. I wish I had brought a notebook. Look at the way everyone is moving around each other, talking, laughing. Are all these parties like this?”

“You mean fun?” Oriana smirked.

Beckett chuckled. “Not sure yet.”

Just then, Katrina reappeared with three more glass tubes. She handed Oriana hers, then went to hand Beckett’s to him. But he shook his head, putting his hands up in front of him. “I’m good.”

“You’re such a square! Look around! This is going to loosen you up, and then….” Katrina wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pointing to the bar she just came from, where there was a pretty brunette eyeing their group. “We’re going to introduce you to Tiffany.”

“Kat, I don’t want any more. I don’t want to lose my inhibitions.”

“Okay, then forget the enhancer. Let’s just go meet the girl. Ori, excuse us please.” Katrina downed her test tube as well as Beckett’s before grabbing his hand, leading him away from the only person he was comfortable around. The girl smiled as they approached, and Beckett could admit she was quite beautiful…but his heart belongs to someone else, and she’ll never be as beautiful as his Oriana.

“Tiffany! This is my brother Beckett. Beckett, this is my friend Tiffany.”

“Hi.” Tiffany batted her eyelashes. “It’s so good to meet you.”

“H-hi.” Beckett replied, shaking her hand awkwardly. He was glad it fairly dark inside, as he felt boiling hot and knew he must be a deep shade of scarlet.

“Alright, well, I’ll see ya later, Beck!” Katrina flounced away as Beckett’s mouth fell open and he stared after her, completely floored that she just left him here alone.

“So Beckett Harrington. You are even cuter than your sister described.” Tiffany’s hand was suddenly trailing his arm.

“Um…well…” His eyes darted around the other patrons near him until they landed on Oriana, who was watching him with an odd expression on her face. He really wasn’t sure what it was. Once their eyes met, she turned on her heel, marching out of the room. He swallowed hard. Surely, she knows he doesn’t want to be talking to this stranger. She must know this is Katrina’s doing…right?

“I really haven’t known her long, I’m a transfer this year. But she talks about you all the time, and how proud she is of who you are.” The girl was suddenly wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “She thinks I’m just what you need.” He felt her lips on his neck and a hand slipping under his shirt in the back and his eyes widened, pushing her away.

“That…I don’t need that.” His eyebrows were furrowed; something didn’t seem right. “Why are you really talking to me right now?”

“What do you mean?” Tiffany frowned.

“Do you always just…start trying to sleep with someone?”

“Uh…” The girl rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Not…exactly?”

“Then why are you trying to with me?” He demanded, getting angry. He had a feeling he knew what this stranger was about to say, but he needed to hear it himself.

The girl hesitated before speaking again. “She said she’d get me everything I need if I sleep with you tonight. Please, Beckett, even if we don’t, can you just…tell her we did?” Her eyes were pleading and Beckett shook his head, realizing Katrina probably has something over this girl.

“She hired you??” Beckett asked incredulously.

“No! Not exactly. I mean…she just said you needed to release some tension.”

“And you assumed that meant sex?” He gritted out.

“I’m an escort okay?? There’s really only one type of tension I release. Please don’t tell her I told you. Please.”

Beckett looked at Tiffany in disbelief. “I gotta go.” He turned and walked away, his fists curled into balls, searching for his sister. But he didn’t see her anywhere. He checked all the rooms, and nothing. Walking into the very last room, where it was dark and people were dancing, he spotted Oriana standing at the bar, staring into her drink dejectedly while the male barkeep kept trying to talk to her, and she was ignoring him. He immediately went to her.

“Where is my sister?”

Oriana jumped, not realizing he was next to her. “I don’t know, Beck, do you see her anywhere?” She asked sarcastically.

“Do you know that girl I was talking to?”

Oriana shrugged. “I’ve seen her around, I guess. I don’t actually know her though.”

Unable to help himself, he moved so they were touching, placing his hand on hers. She looked at him in confusion.

“You have to know I don’t want her. That was all Kat.”

Oriana tried to pull her hand away, but he wrapped his own around it to keep them joined. He leaned in to murmur in her ear. “Ori, look at me. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?”

“She was all over you.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Oriana sighed. “No. I do trust you. Completely. Doesn’t mean I enjoyed watching some tramp put her hands all over you.”

The corners of his mouth turned up. “Would you prefer… _your_ hands…all over me?” He nibbled on her earlobe.

She nodded, turning to face him fully. “I want to dance.”

“What about my sister?” He asked worriedly. “She’ll see us.”

Oriana led him through the crowd, finding a spot for them. “She won’t.”

He gasped as she spun around, pressing her back to his chest, moving her hips against his groin. “How do you know?

“Because I know her.”

“Well…what about someone else, then?” Beckett groaned as they moved together, swaying to the beat of the music, their bodies warming and becoming slick with sweat.

“Do you recognize anyone?” She calls over her shoulder.

Beckett looked around the room, realizing he couldn’t distinguish one person from the next. “…What…?”

She spun back around, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gestured around with her head at the mist in the blackened room as strobe lights flashed every so often. A fog he hadn’t even noticed. She grinned. “To be honest, I’m surprised she brought you here. Speakeasy’s usually have themes, and the non-magical ones are usually centered around the 1920s. The attuned versions tend to be completely different. This particular speakeasy, for example, is anonymity. When you’re dancing with someone, you’re only seeing each other. Anyone else who looks at you won’t recognize you.”

“That…how is that possible?” He was completely in awe.

Oriana shrugged. “It’s the mist. Something in the particles. I don’t know exactly how they do it. I’ve only been to one other. That’s how the attuned stayed under the radar. There are magical wards all over this place.”

Beckett nodded, feeling angry again before looking back into the green eyes of his girlfriend and instantly calming down. These so-called “enhancers” were unlike anything he’s ever done. This whole night, really. He should be mad at Katrina, but when he’s with Oriana, the world seems to melt away.

“She wanted to hook you up so badly she didn’t care where it was. She knew if you started dancing, she’d lose track of you…and more importantly, you’d lose track of her. Katrina’s already gone, Beckett. She probably went somewhere with her posse.”

“But why would she leave without saying anything? She wouldn’t just leave me here alone.”

“She didn’t. She left you with someone she thought you’d be interested in. But joke’s on her, because now it’s just us. No one can get to us here, not as long as we’re moving.”

He pulled her flush against him, dancing slowly to feel the friction build between their bodies. “Aren’t you part of her posse?”

Oriana laughed. “Not at parties. You saw how quickly she left me behind too. No, she gets a bit…how do I say this…involved, in ways I don’t care for. And she knows it, so she leaves me be. Another reason I didn’t want to go partying with her in France. She’ll enter with me and then leave me just as fast.”

“How are you even friends?” Beckett nuzzled his face in her slender neck, inhaling her sweet scent of warm amber. He gently pressed his lips to her skin, trailing kisses down to her collarbone, loving how her fingers were flexing into his back, knowing what he was doing to her.

“She’s…ohh…she’s my sister. I love her to bits, and we’ve been friends so long that life would just be weird without her. Beck, you do know her. She can be kind, supportive, she’s fiercely loyal…she’s a good person at heart, even if she gets lost along the way sometimes. Just trust me when I say you do not want to be on her bad side.”

With that, Beckett cupped her face in his hands, kissing her like his life depended on it. “You keep blowing me away, Ori.”

She grinned, capturing his lips again and gently tugging on his lower lip with her teeth. Letting go she had a glint her eyes. “You’re right, I do keep blowing you, don’t I?”

Beckett’s jaw dropped as he felt the tips of his ears burning. She laughed lightly. “I absolutely adore you, Beckett.”

He felt the air whoosh out of his lungs. He ran his hands through her hair. “I adore you, too.”

Their lips came together again and again, the butterflies in his stomach at full force. This was certainly a night to remember. A night that could change everything. And he was ready for whatever life would throw at them next.


	17. Chapter 17

They were dancing close together, his hands at her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, both their bodies swaying to the beat of the music. It was hot, loud, and crowded, definitely not a scene Beckett would normally go. But with Oriana he will literally go anywhere. They kissed every few seconds, and when they weren’t kissing, both sets of eyes were on the other’s lips.

He bent his head, kissing along her slender neck, his hands moving to cup her ass as she gasped in surprise. She pulled him flush against her, grinding her hips on his, causing him to harden uncomfortably in his pants. He groaned as she continued to move, and she put one hand on his head to guide his lips lower. He eagerly obliged, sucking on her collarbone and moving down her chest to the V of her breasts. He glanced back up at her with hooded eyes, seeing his desire reflected in hers. She pulled his head back up, crashing their lips together.

“We should go.” She told him breathlessly. “To your place.”

He nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her out into the cold night air. It was freezing, yet he was still boiling hot. They made their way into Penn Square where a door stood at a building. Beckett placed his hand on the door and they were instantly at his personal suite. Kicking the door shut behind him, his lips never left Oriana’s as they made their way to the bed, shedding clothes as they went. Once they reached the bed she abruptly stopped moving before she shoved him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, grinding her hips into his once more. Moaning loudly, his fingers immediately went to her clit, circling it hard and fast, wanting to make her cum more than anything.

“Beckett!!” She shouted as her hands left his body and grasped her own breasts, Beckett watching as she tweaked her own nipples as he gave her pleasure. Grasping her hips, he flipped her over and off to the side, sinking a finger inside of her, then two, still never letting up on the pressure to her quivering nub. He thrust his fingers in and out of her soaking core, as she reached between them and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. He wanted her to go faster. He tried to move her hand out of the way so he could take over himself, but she stopped him with four little words.

“I want you Beckett.”

He froze his movements, eyes wide and breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. Her eyes didn’t leave his. “I want to feel you moving inside me. I want to feel all of you, every inch of your cock, I want it so bad.”

He felt like the air was knocked out of him. “I won’t be any good.” He whispered.

“You’ve said that before. We don’t have to, it’s up to you. If you don’t want to, that’s okay. I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with. Just know that I want you in me. I’m ready whenever you are.”

“I want you more than anything.” He breathed. “But it’s…it’s kind of a big deal, Oriana. Maybe not for you, but…”

“Just say you don’t want to Beck and I’ll never mention it again.”

His steely eyes penetrated her green ones. “You…really want to be my first?”

She rolled her eyes now, attempting to move him and sit up, but he kept her pinned down. “Ori…I’ve literally never wanted to lose my virginity to anyone else. It’s always been you. Every time I’ve thought of it…it’s always been you.” He leaned down, kissing her softly. “Just…I really don’t want to disappoint you.”

Oriana placed a hand on his heart. “I’ve never been disappointed in you, and I’m not about to start now. Beck…I know you haven’t done this before. And maybe it’s wrong of me, but _hell_ yes, I want to be your first. So. Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to press your dick inside my pussy and thrust until you cum. Don’t even worry about making me orgasm. You’re not going to last long, and I mean that in the best way possible.”

He opened his mouth to protest but she placed her finger over his lips, pulling him down so she could murmur in his ear. “Then I’m going to get you hard again, and I’m going to ride you into oblivion. And we’re going to do this all night long. Anytime you get hard…we’re going to fuck some more.”

His heart beat faster than it ever has before. This was a huge step in their relationship, in his life. Nothing will ever be the same again, not for him, not for their relationship. They’ve crossed all the lines together, and this is next one. He knew it would happen, he wanted it to happen, he wanted her and only her; wants to be buried deep inside this tantalizing woman.

“I have condoms if you want to use them. But I’ve already shown you I’m clean, and I’m on birth control. I want to feel only you; I want you bare, but it’s your choice.” She told him quietly.

Beckett knew he should use the condom. But his inner instincts were saying screw it. She wants you bare, take her bare. He bit his lip. “Should I not cum in you if I don’t wear a condom? Because honestly, I’m not entirely sure I’ll be able to stop. I can try, of course, but…”

“You better cum in me. Fill me up, Beckett Harrington. Fill me completely.”

Beckett groaned, the last of his doubt gone. He nodded nervously, pulling himself on top of her body and aligning himself with her center. He squeezed his eyes shut, starting to move forward.

“Open your eyes.” Oriana whispered. “Let me see you.

His eyes immediately found hers at the same time his tip reached her entrance. He slowly pushed inside, mouth falling open in the blissful sensation. As he slowly slid himself farther inside her, he moaned loudly, watching her eyes widen and a gasp escape her lips. “Am I hurting you?” He whispered hoarsely.

“You feel incredible, Beckett, don’t stop!” Her reply was breathy, needy, and it sounded so good to his ears. He began pulling out, just to thrust back in again. He was already sweating, just from the anticipation and the adrenaline that was coursing through him.

“Ori…Ori…Ori…” Her name was all he could speak, the only thing in his brain. He went faster, his movements becoming more erratic as he lost control, kissing her hard. Her nails clawed into his back and she moved one hand down to squeeze his ass and suddenly he was crying out, cumming harder than he’s ever cum in his life. His sperm is shooting into her, and he can feel her pussy squeezing every drop out of him. He pounded through his orgasm, not wanting to stop, not wanting to withdraw, but eventually collapsing on top of her, completely out of breath. He started to pull out, but she stopped him.

“No, stay inside me, please.” She begged. “You feel so good.”

A new blush tinted his already warm cheeks. “It couldn’t have been that good, it only lasted a couple minutes.”

“Best couple minutes of my life.” She teased, grinning as she kissed him again.

“Heh.” He chuckled nervously, a thousand thoughts in his head. He wasn’t expecting that. He always figured he’d be too sated to have any thoughts at all. And he is most definitely sated, but he felt awful at how fast it was over.

Oriana placed her hand on his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

He just shook his head. “Nothing. That was…incredible.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “You know, I can tell when you’re lying.”

His eyes widened. “But I’m not lying! That was amazing!”

She just gave him a Look, and he sighed. “Okay, fine. I knew it wouldn’t last long, but that was…I mean, you couldn’t have enjoyed that.”

Oriana leaned up, grasping his lower lip between her teeth and gently biting down. At the same time, he felt her inner walls clench around his dick. She clenched and released several times and he was groaning at the sensation. Before he knew it, he was hard again. “Put me on top.” She whispered.

In a flash he’d rolled them over, managing to stay inside her. He grunted as she started moving on top of him and he could swear he was even deeper in this position.

“Jesus Beckett you feel so good.” She moaned. “Oh yes, yes!”

His hands gripped her hips, instinctively guiding her movements as she began playing with herself again. “You drive me crazy.” He growled.

“Is that right?” She breathed, moving faster and faster, and to his surprise, he was already past where he’d came before. Maybe she was right. Maybe his stamina and self-control would increase every time they joined together.

“Talk to me, Beckett. Tell me something dirty.”

He groaned, thrusting his hips to match her movements. “I love your pussy. I just…I just want to fuck you all the time.”

“Yeah? Oh, fuck Beck, I’ve always wanted you to pound into me. Your cock fits me so perfect, ah fuck me!” She cried out.

“As you wish.” He reached his hand up and snaked it around her neck, pulling her down so her chest was resting against his, kissing her like his life depended on it as he snaked his fingers through her hair. He thrust harder, so hard he was questioning whether it hurt her, but she encouraged him to fuck harder, so he did. She was beginning to shine so bright he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, and when he closed them, he began hearing something unexpected.

His eyes flew back open. “Ah! I’m so sorry!”

“Keep going!” She shouted, planting her hands on his chest and moving faster than he could have imagined.

But the metal light fixture in his room creaked again, this time crashing to the floor, while at the same time, the metal bedframe started curling in towards them. “Ori…!?”

“Yes, Beckett! Cum in me, baby!! I need it, fill me!!!!” She quivered around him and screamed his name, her body rocking through a powerful orgasm, warmth shooting through her and spreading through him, which sent him flying over the edge, the bedframe jerking, the doorknob flying off, and the light fixture thrown in a different area of the room.

They were both panting hard, staring at each other, when a slow smile started to spread across Oriana’s face, growing wider by the second, causing him to grin at her in return. And then they were both laughing as they took in the state of the room.

Oriana moved just so, and his dick slowly slid out of her, making him feel suddenly cold, but she pressed her lips to his once more before rolling off to the side and snuggling into his side. He gently kissed the top of her head, pleased to find it was a bit sweaty.

He gently stroked her hair. “So, you like dirty talk?”

He felt her smile. “I like hearing you tell me how hard you’re going to fuck me.”

He chuckled, kissing her head again. “You’re amazing, Oriana. How did I get so lucky?”

She lifted her head now, propping herself up to look him the eye with her sparkling green ones. “I take it there’s nothing wrong now?”

“Certainly not.” He laughed, his face flushing at how ridiculous he must have sounded earlier. “Did you really…?”

“Mmmhmm.” She leaned over and kissed him slowly and sweetly. “And trust me when I say that’s no small feat. Orgasms aren’t as easy for girls as it is for guys.”

He had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to stop smiling for days, even if he tried. She traced lines along his hard abdomen and his eyes fluttered shut, just enjoying the small movement. Her fingernails lightly scraped lower, causing his breath to hitch and his eyes to reopen, finding hers still shining so brightly; biting her lip seductively.

He felt his dick twitch. “Temptress.”

“It’s your fault, you know.” She gripped him and stroked slowly along his shaft and he moaned quietly.

“What are you doing?”

Oriana leaned forward, her hot breath in his ear. “I told you. I’m bringing you back to erection so I can ride you into oblivion.”

Her hand pumped faster, his cock growing hard and strained. “You already rode me into oblivion.” He panted, becoming more and more aroused. She smirked at that.

“You don’t remember what else I said? I told you that every time you get hard, we’re going to fuck…all night long. And the night is still young, lover.”


	18. Chapter 18

As the morning rays filtered through his dorm window, Beckett slowly blinked his eyes open, his chest immediately warming as he realized he was still holding Oriana. Gently brushing her red locks off her face, a smile spread as he remembered the previous night. She was true to her word, anytime he was even somewhat hard, she would take full advantage and he’d be inside her soon after. They’d woken up several times, and he was exhausted…but extremely happy.

As if sensing him watching her, Oriana peeked at him through one eye, her smile growing to match his before leaning into him and kissing him sweetly, lovingly. He wasn’t sure how long they just laid in each other’s arms like that, just kissing, just enjoying being together. It was the first time she’d spent a full night with him since before school started, and he was hoping it might become a nightly occurrence. Even if they weren’t doing anything sexual, he was simply elated having her around. She brought out the best in him, and he wanted to hold onto that feeling forever. He would daydream of a future with her, marriage, kids, fulfilling careers, and a home. He wondered if that was something she would want someday. His eyebrows furrowed as he remembered each time he came inside her, and now he was curious what her birth control was. All she had said was that she was using it. Granted, he should have checked that beforehand, but he doesn’t believe she lied to him, and the fact that she would have sex with him without a condom blew his mind. That she would want him, of all people, to experience raw sex with for the first time. His smile grew against her lips as he thought of that. It was as though she wanted his first time to be something new for her as well.

“What are you smiling about.” She murmured into his mouth.

“Just you.”

Their lips finally broke apart so he could say more. “Last night was the best night of my life.”

“Mmmmm, same.” She kissed him again.

“You gave me quite a workout.”

Oriana laughed lightly. “Is that a complaint?”

“Certainly not.”

She stretched and looked around the room. “We really broke this place in, huh? What a mess.”

It was true. It practically looked like a tornado had ripped through his room. “We should probably clean some of it up.”

She swung her legs over the side of his bed, but before she could get up, Beckett quickly pinned her down beneath him. “We have all day to do something responsible. I don’t care that it’s a mess in here. The only thing I want to do…is you.” He grinned mischievously, carefully moving so his dick was rubbing against her center. He felt her wetness almost immediately and it thrilled him that she was so turned on by him all the time. “Besides…being intimate with you is my new favorite activity.”

She giggled and bucked her hips into his. “Seems you have lots of new favorite activities lately.”

“Only because they involve you.” He told her, this time pressing the tip of his cock inside her silky warmth. Inching his way inside her again, they both moaned in bliss. But this time, he wanted to go slow, savor every moment with her. As he moved, he kept his eyes trained on hers; every time a whimper escaped her mouth, he smothered it with his lips, and every time he would grunt, she would do the same. But all too soon, he was losing control, his movements going faster, and he braced a hand on the bedframe and pushed harder and harder into her, as deep as he could possibly go, groaning as she scraped her nails on his back in ecstasy. He wasn’t sure if he was being too rough as he slammed into her pussy again and again, but trusted her to let him know, as their eyes still focused on each other the entire time.

She gasped his name as she clenched around him, digging her nails into his skin so hard it was a strange mixture of pleasure and pain that he was loving so much, and he cried out as he shot her full of his hot fluid once again, pumping through as much as he could, not wanting to stop but knowing he had no choice in the matter. Both panting hard, their smiles once again matched and he rolled to the side, pulling her into his side and into his arms.

Once he caught his breath, he was finally able to speak again. “You’re incredible, Ori. I’m so crazy about you.”

“Feeling’s mutual.” She responded quietly, and he couldn’t help but think there was a touch of sadness to her tone. But she tilted her head up to gaze at him, and all he could see was light in her eyes. He kissed her lips, then her forehead.

After bit of hesitation, he decided to ask. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Of course. I’ve been wanting this for a long time. Are you?”

Beckett feigned offense. “I’m absolutely fantastic, I can’t believe you would think otherwise.”

Oriana chuckled. “Well then. Don’t think I’m thinking otherwise, either. I feel amazing. Like a cougar.”

Beckett burst out laughing. “You’re only two years older!”

Oriana shrugged. “So? I took your virginity, didn’t I? And I’m older than you. I’m a total cougar.”

He looked at her slyly. “I mean…if you want me to call you ‘kitty’ I’m all for it.”

“Oh really?” She laughed. “In that case….Rawr!!!” She pounced and kissed him again, her fingernails lightly scraping his chest and abdomen before pulling back. “Jesus Beck, you are so ripped. I’m so lucky I’m the one that gets to enjoy your body.”

His face flushed and he felt boiling hot. “I’m…um…I…I’m glad you like it.”

“Love. I love it.” She corrected.

He brushed her hair out of her eyes again. “You’re quite attractive yourself.”

Oriana rose an eyebrow. “Thanks? I think?”

“It’s definitely a compliment.” He told her. “You’re absolutely stunning, your body is out of this world, and the things you can do with your mouth…” He gently traced her lips with his finger before she stuck out her tongue and licked his fingertip, causing him to groan as he then slipped it in her mouth and she sucked on it.

“Ori…you’re about to get me hard again, and to be quite honest…I could use a small break. Small though! A few minutes, maybe.”

Oriana chuckled. “Okay, tiger.”

“Uh uh… _you’re_ the kitty, not me.”

They laughed together and Beckett just felt so happy in this moment. “We don’t have to leave here, right?” He whispered. “Tell me you’ll stay with me this weekend.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I wish I could…but actually…I need to get going.”

“But it’s still early.” He complained.

“Exactly. I need to get back to my dorm before your sister wakes up and realizes I never went home.”

Beckett sighed in frustration. “When will I see you again, then?”

Oriana bit her lip nervously. “I don’t know.”

Beckett scoffed at her and rolled his eyes before rolling out of bed.

“You know I’d stay if I could, right?” She asked.

“No idea.” He muttered.

“Beck…”

He turned around to face her while pulling on his shirt, feeling guilty about his attitude. She wasn’t doing anything wrong. He’d finally given a part of himself away that he’s never get back, that he didn’t want to get back…but it left him feeling vulnerable all the same. “Ori, I get it. It’s fine. I’m being clingy.”

“I like you clingy.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that. “I just wish we could spend more time together is all. But the quality of our time is beyond comparison. If I could only see you once a week, but then have a night like this…definitely worth the wait. And besides that…” He walked over to where she was now standing while getting dressed, taking her back in his arms and cupping her cheek in his hand. “I’ll wait as long as you need me to. I’m not going anywhere, Ori. You mean too much for me to throw this away because I can’t be with you every minute.”

She broke into a huge grin. “You have no idea how much that means to me. God, you’re so wonderful.” Their lips met over and over in soft, sensual kisses before he finally pulled back. “You should go before I tie you up and keep you.”

Oriana waggled her eyebrows. “Oooh, kinky. I like it. I’ll have to remember to bring some scarves next time.” She kissed his cheek as he turned a deep shade of scarlet. “Bye Beckett.”

“Bye Ori.”

In a flash she was gone, and he was left standing alone in his wrecked room. He sighed warily as he began to pick up the clutter, but after a few minutes he climbed back into bed, rolling over to her side and inhaling her sweet scent. He felt so good, so invigorated, so relaxed…he was in no hurry to do anything, he just wanted to enjoy this feeling of fulfillment. His room being a mess was a reminder of how incredible the previous night was, and he wanted to hold onto that. He found himself drifting peacefully back to sleep, dreaming of a future with the red-haired beauty, and hopeful they wouldn’t have to wait long to reunite.


	19. Chapter 19

It was late Monday afternoon, and time for Beckett and Oriana’s first dance class together. He was brimming with excitement. It had been one week since their first night of passion, and they’d managed to spend a decent amount of time together. Katrina was making herself sparse; Oriana said she’s barely in their dorm anymore. He talked to Oriana all this past weekend, but hadn’t seen her, so he was beyond thrilled to be reunited with her again. Weekends were proving to be more difficult for them to get together. Arriving at the studio, he grinned when he saw Oriana waiting for him. He walked straight over to her, resting a hand on her hip and leaning forward to murmur in her ear.

“I missed you beautiful.”

“I missed you too.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, pulling him close. His face burning, he was going to say screw it and just kiss her the way he wanted, when someone cleared their throat behind him. He felt Oriana stiffen, so he immediately released her and turned around.

“I didn’t realize this was the dance club you two were talking about.” Katrina was standing in front of them, doing her best to look innocent. “I thought it was a different one. Well, you don’t mind if Everett and I join you, do you?”

Beckett’s eyes landed on Everett, who was wearing a deep frown. It certainly didn’t look like he wanted to be here.

“Kat, I don’t think…”

“Nonsense, Ev, I’m sure they don’t mind. We could even all practice together outside of class! Maybe we should switch partners though, it might be a little weird, dancing with my brother pretty intimately, don’t you think, Ori?” Katrina smiled, but there was something behind it.

“Weirder than dancing with your brother intimately?” Beckett retorted.

Katrina chuckled. “Good point. Well, it was just an idea. Forget I mentioned it.”

“Attention everyone! We’re going to split into partners now and get ready to learn what many people call the sexiest dance…the rumba!” The teacher clapped excitedly. “I’m Mrs. Donavan. Welcome everyone!”

“The rumba?” Katrina asked quizzically. “I thought the tango had that reputation.”

“Ah, you’re not wrong, however, the rumba replaces your typical slow dance of swaying back and forth. The placement of your hands and legs are beyond important, to keep the intimacy strictly between the two partners. No need to worry about anyone else. Eyes for each other, only.”

Katrina was gaping at the woman. “Well…is it fast-paced?”

“No, no. The rumba is slow and sensual. The physical chemistry between the two lovers must be palpable…even if not real lovers, you must give the appearance of being madly in love with each other.”

Beckett knew he must be a shade of crimson. Of all things for his sister to butt into, she had to butt into this? This was supposed to be the one place that he and Oriana could be alone outside of a dorm and be physical, without fear of being scrutinized under Katrina’s gaze. Not even just Katrina. Oriana’s ex as well, who seemed to always want her back. He sighed heavily as he led Oriana to a corner of the room, away from prying eyes. He was getting nervous that Katrina knew about them and was just trying to prove it. How can he hold back his feelings during these dances? How can he maintain the illusion of friendship with the girl of his dreams?

“Is it me, or did this just get incredibly awkward?” Oriana murmured as they faced each other.

He shook his head. “Not just you. I’d say awkward is an understatement.”

“First things first! The rumba box step! Ladies! Bring your foot back! Now the other goes to the side! Then step forward! Bring the opposite foot up to meet it! Move your hips! Press them into the floor! Back, side, together! Forward, side, together! Good!”

Oriana picked up on it extremely fast, and Beckett was pleased to see her taking this seriously. He could see Katrina rolling her eyes from a few spaces away as she sort-of put in a bit of effort.

Then the boys learned theirs, they start by moving forward, so when their lady steps back, they step forward to keep close.

Finally, the teacher had them come together. “Hand placement is very important! You need one arm up with your palms together! Grip each other’s hands like you can’t bear to be apart!! Ladies, put your other arm on his shoulder! Good! Gentleman! You will have a hand lightly on your partner’s back, guiding them!”

Next they learned the side-step. Hand placement was the same, but now they had to side-step and come together, then go back the opposite direction. Their hips were swaying, and Oriana had one of the most mischievous looks on her face as once and awhile she decided they weren’t close enough, and would turn them so Beckett’s back was towards his sister and Everett, while she brought her hips flush against him, rotating them flirtatiously. He quietly moaned every time she brushed against his crotch, but he didn’t want her to stop. Beckett already knew the rumba, and since Oriana picked it up so fast, it seemed they were ahead of most of the class. Everyone else faded away as he looked deep into Oriana’s green eyes, before dropping them to her lips as she lightly bit the plump flesh there. They needed to get out of here. His erection wasn’t going down, and he wanted to bite that lip himself. They were so lost in each other; they didn’t notice when the teacher stopped the music and was applauding.

“Everyone! Look at this couple here! I have never seen two people with such chemistry! Surely, neither of you are new to the rumba. Maybe sometimes I’ll let you two demonstrate, because you embodied what the rumba is truly about!”

Beckett felt the glare from Katrina across the room, and a blush dusted his cheekbones at the compliment. He noticed Oriana blushing as well, catching his eye and winking. “Good job partner.” She said in a hushed tone. “But I never questioned our chemistry.”

The light-rose blush on his cheeks reddened and spread over his entire face and down his neck as she leaned in and whispered in his ear. “In fact, we should continue this back at your dorm, don’t’ you think? I want you to feel how wet I am.”

He audibly groaned as she stepped away from him.

“Isn’t he like a little school-boy when he blushes? My baby brother is incapable of receiving a compliment without becoming all flustered.” Katrina mussed up his hair with her hand, causing him to duck out and away. He hadn’t even noticed her and Everett approach them.

“Why did you really come today?” He questioned, feeling annoyed. “You’ve never shown the slightest interest in anything dance related.”

Katrina just shrugged. “I swear I didn’t know you were going to be here, Beckett. I thought you two were doing something else.”

“You knew exactly where we’d be. How many dance clubs do you think are on campus?”

“Woah, why are you jumping down my throat? It was an honest mistake.”

“There’s nothing honest about it, and you know it. You’re keeping tabs on me. I can have a life outside of you, you know.”

As the four of them began walking back to the dorms, both Beckett and Katrina were becoming more heated.

“Excuse you, but my brother and my best friend are hanging out. I should always be invited; you have no reason to want to be by yourselves.”

Beckett rolled his eyes. “She’s my friend too, Kat.”

“But she’s my very BEST friend, and that trumps whatever friendship you think you may have with her!”

He rose an eyebrow. “Are you jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?” Katrina snapped. “Is there something I need to be jealous of?”

“Definitely not!” Oriana interrupted. “Nothing to be jealous of!”

Beckett cut his eyes over to his girlfriend and scoffed. “Whatever. I’m going to my room.”

“Why don’t we all go to din…”

“I’m going back to my dorm.” He repeated. “Don’t follow me, any of you.”

He stormed away, feeling so incredibly pissed off. He had been on cloud 9, but naturally someone had to bring him down. God forbid he actually find happiness.

“Beckett wait!” He heard Oriana calling behind him, but he didn’t slow down. Then he heard Everett.

“Just let him go, Oriana, it’s not like he’s part of our group.”

He knew Oriana was retorting but he couldn’t hear with what. He didn’t care at the precise moment. Dancing with Oriana was fun, so fun that they both paid no attention to anyone else in the room. That was always what was going to happen. It was supposed to be just for them. But of course, Katrina didn’t like that. He never realized exactly how badly she needed to be the center of the attention. And now she basically staked her claim on his girlfriend, and on him. It’s not like he’s never gone to school with her before, she was only two years older, but they weren’t exactly in the same crowd in high school. And then he basically didn’t see her for two years between her being in college and then overseas. He barely recognizes her. He was so focused on the change in Oriana and himself, so focused on how badly he wanted her, that he was ignorant of the change in his own sibling. Katrina was family, and family sticks together. Unless, of course, that family is Mr. and Mrs. Harrington. But they are the exception, not the rule. He never thought anything would ever come between himself and his sister.

Arriving back at his dorm, he plopped down on his couch and reached for his astronomy book. After he read the same paragraph five times he sighed and snapped the book closed.

A knock sounded on his door, and he knew it would Oriana, coming to check on him, amongst other things. He sat there and debated what to do. Stay silent and pretend he wasn’t there? Bring her inside and have an argument? Bring her inside and kiss her senseless?

“Come on, Beck, I know you’re in there. Let me in.” Her melodic voice carried through the door and he knew he didn’t have a chance of not answering. So, he went to the door and flung it open, grabbing his girlfriend’s arm and bringing her forcefully inside before slamming his door shut.

Her eyes were wide in surprise. “Are…are you mad at me?”

“No.” He barked. “I’m mad at the situation. I’m mad at my damn sister! Who does she think she is, trying to control my life like that? Trying to control yours? And Everett’s, and everyone else around her! How does she get away with it? How do none of you stand up to her? I’m stuck looking like the asshole brother because I won’t back down. You were there, why you didn’t step in?”

“I…”

“I mean, I know there wasn’t really room for anyone else to come into the argument, but the only thing you said was that she had nothing to be jealous of! Is that what I am? Is that what this is? Nothing?” He was pacing around the room, letting all the thoughts fly out of his head.

“I know we’re so much more, you’re so much more, and damn it, Katrina could be so much more! Why is she like this? When did she turn into this…person??” This….gah! I don’t even know what she is!”

“Okay, you need to calm down, first of all.”

“I don’t want to calm down!” He shouted.

“Don’t yell at me!”

He stopped moving, meeting her eyes, which seemed to also be laced with anger. A second later they crashed into each other, kissing roughly, hands everywhere as clothing went flying. Moans and grunts filled the room as they clawed at one another, wanting to be as close as possible. He lifted her easily into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he balanced her between himself and the door, and thrust his cock inside her tight warmth.

“Oh God!” She cried out digging her nails in his back as they stayed joined together, losing all sense of control to their more animal instincts as they moved fast and furious. This wasn’t sex. This wasn’t making love. This wasn’t hesitant in any way. They were fucking hard and loud as they urged each other on. He shifted her just a bit and it seemed to make all the difference as she screamed out his name and shuddered against him. He pounded through her orgasm before releasing himself, spilling his fluid deep into her belly as they panted and came down from their exuberance.

Their lips met again, and he carried her over to the couch, sitting them both down. Their lips kept meeting over and over, there was sheen layer of sweat between them, and she ground her hips into his once more. “You’re so good at this already.” She teased, her tone light.

He moaned before taking both her arms and pushing her away from him. She looked at him questioningly.

“I can’t do this anymore, Ori.” He said quietly. “We either tell Katrina or we break up.”

The worry crinkle in her forehead immediately appeared. “You’re breaking up with me? But we just…”

He pulled her back in, smothering her words with his mouth. Finally tearing his lips away, he ran his fingers through hair, meeting her eyes. “That’s not what I said. I said, we either tell my sister that we’re dating, or we’re not going to date at all. I’m done sneaking around, Oriana. She’s clearly suspicious, clearly jealous of us spending time together. No, I don’t want to break up with you, but I will if we can’t be honest with her.”

To his immense surprise, the corners of his girlfriend’s mouth turned up. “Beck, I told you when we first got together…I wouldn’t have started something with you if I wasn’t sure the consequences would be worth it.”

“You’re saying it’s worth it?” He whispered.

“I’m saying _we’re_ worth it. This was bound to happen sooner and later. We should have just told her from the beginning. We were wrong to keep it from her. You know she’s going to be furious.”

He just nodded, stunned by what she was saying. He hadn’t expected her to go along with it so easily.

Oriana swallowed hard, a look of sheer vulnerability crossing her face. “Beck…promise me you won’t leave me.”

“Why would I do that?” He questioned.

“She’s obligated to forgive you. She’s not going to forgive me.”

“Of course, she will.” He murmured. “You’re her best friend.”

“That’s how I know she won’t.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “What are you saying, Oriana?”

“I’m saying I went into this relationship knowing I would lose her as a friend. I just wanted to prolong the inevitable.”

“That’s ridiculous, she’ll…”

“Stop.” Oriana said. “Just stop. Just….promise me it’s not for nothing.”

Seeing the truth in her words, hearing she always knew she’d lose a friend for him…He felt terrible about it. But if he wasn’t sure this was love before, he’s positive now. And he needs to find a way for the girls to stay friends.

“I promise.” He breathed. “I promise I won’t leave you.”


	20. Chapter 20

The following night, after Oriana managed to convince Beckett to go to dinner on campus, she led the way over to the table in the dining hall where Katrina sat with Everett, Griffin, and a girl that Beckett recognized from his classes, Shreya. He was frowning all the way over because although his sister did know the two guys, Beckett wasn’t aware that she knew Shreya. Oriana had assured him a thousand times over that she didn’t want Everett, so he wasn’t worried about that so much as the girl. Shreya had never been overly pleasant to him, and by that he really meant she was constantly throwing herself at him. To say he wasn’t interested was an understatement.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Oriana gave a tight smile to the group.

“Oh good, you found my brother. Come on, Beckett, here’s an open seat. You know Shreya Mistry, right? She told me you have several classes together.” Katrina smirked and Beckett didn’t like it one bit.

“What do you mean by she ‘found me’?” He asked, not moving.

Katrina shrugged. “Oriana said she had to stop at the library, so I asked her to bring you to dinner if she saw you. I’m assuming you were there, since you’re basically always there. When you’re not dancing, of course.”

“What?” Beckett’s eyes snapped over to Oriana’s. “She didn’t mention…”

“Well, I might have left out the part where I was going to invite a few others. Come on, both of you, sit down.”

Beckett grudgingly took the seat between Shreya and Katrina, which left Oriana sandwiched between Griffin and Everett. He met her eyes across the table and knew she was as unhappy about this as he was. He’d been hoping they could tell Katrina about their relationship at some point this evening, preferably after dinner…but definitely not in front of an audience. Of course, he didn’t know Katrina had asked Oriana to find him either, and since Shreya was here he knew exactly what his sister was up to. Then he felt a finger trailing down his arm.

“So, Beckett, Katrina tells me you’re feeling a bit out of place here. I bet there’s a way I can make you feel better.” Shreya leaned over him, her hand now trailing down his chest.

Beckett rolled his eyes, snatching her hand with his own and removing it from his space. “I didn’t realize you two knew each other.”

Shreya laughed. “Everyone knows me. My family is super important…and super rich. Since the two of you are rich on your own, even without your parents, I know you won’t just use me for my wealth.”

“Katrina.” Beckett scolded. “You’re going around telling anyone who will listen about this summer?”

“Our parents can suck it, Beckett. I’m glad they gave us so much, but we do have to be careful with who we trust. I only told a few people, and I know none of them will say anything, because they all come from money and it’s no big deal. We all have reputations to uphold. We’re just…making our circle consist of people who matter. You have to have money to matter.”

“Not to be rude, but where do I fit in, then? I don’t come from money.” Oriana questioned.

“You’re different though, you’re basically family.” Katrina told her. “You’re one of the lucky ones, Ori, you get to enjoy the good life without dealing with the shit that comes with it.”

Oriana’s mouth fell open. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh relax, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“It certainly sounds like you meant something by it.” Oriana shot back.

“Babe, it’s fine. No one cares that you don’t have money. Katrina’s getting carried away again.” Everett wrapped his arm around Oriana’s shoulder, and she grimaced. When she shook the arm away, it simply wrapped around her waist instead.

Beckett couldn’t believe what he was hearing…and feeling. Shreya’s hand was now on his leg and drifting upwards. He shifted uncomfortably as he took her hand and threw it away from him again. “Stop touching me.” He growled, before turning back to his sister. He’s had enough of this.

“You’re being rather rude, and I’m not going to sit here and listen to it. And you know what? Oriana shouldn’t either. You don’t talk about your friends that way. Not if they’re a true friend to you, which I would assume Oriana is, considering how long you’ve been hanging out together, even going overseas. Am I wrong?”

“No, no, you’re not wrong, she’s great, that’s why…”

“That’s why what?” He demanded. “That’s why you’ve been telling her who she can and can’t hang out with? That’s why you’re rubbing wealth in her face? That’s why you’re basically telling her that she’s a mooch?”

“Beck…” Oriana tried to break in.

“And _you_ …” Beckett rounded on Everett, the fury inside him spilling over. “I thought she broke up with you. Why do you keep putting your arm around her?”

“Look at the little brother, getting all defensive. I think someone might have a crush.” Everett jeered.

“That’s ridiculous, Beckett would never. He knows boundaries. And that’s a line they _both_ should know better than to cross.” Katrina said, turning back to her food. “Besides, he needs to be with someone like Shreya, who won’t just use him because he’s a Harrington. He’d never be happy with someone like Ori.”

“So, you _do_ think I use people then.” Oriana confirmed incredulously.

Katrina sighed. “I didn’t say that.” She glanced back up at Beckett. “Well? You said you weren’t going to listen to this, so aren’t you leaving since you don’t like the conversation?”

“Kat, why are you being such a bitch right now?” Oriana stood up from her seat. “This isn’t like you at all; you never used to care about such material things.”

“Money is not ‘material’, Oriana. It’s a necessity. If you want to get by in this world, we have to stick with the people like us.” Katrina glared. “You know the story of the Prince and the Pauper, right? And the pauper depended on the Prince for the riches? Can you guess who the pauper is here?”

Beckett’s blood boiled. Who is this person? How is she his sister?

“Kat’s got PMS.” Griffin piped up, sounding nervous. “She’s miserable and wants to make everyone else miserable too. I agree with them, Kat. You’re way out of line.”

“But I didn’t…”

“Oh, shut it. And if you like Everett so much, then maybe you should date him, instead of once again forcing me into something I don’t want.” Oriana turned on her heel and marched out of the room, Griffin following closely behind.

“I don’t even know why she’s friends with you.” Beckett said quietly. “You treat her like dirt.”

“But I don’t mean…”

“Maybe you didn’t before, but this was deliberate. Did you really think she wouldn’t take offense to all that? As her friend, you had to know she’d be hurt. I can’t believe there’s this…ugly and conceited side to you that I had no idea existed. How have you managed to hide this from me? What happened to you? How can you talk to your best friend like that?”

“Beckett…”

But he held up his hand to stop her. “I think we should keep our distance for a while. I don’t really want to be your friend right now, either.” He stood up, but Katrina grabbed his arm.

“You’re right. You’re not my friend. You’re my extremely loyal brother, who should have my back anytime I need it.”

Beckett scoffed, shaking her off and walking out of the room, his eyes searching for where Oriana disappeared to. He was practically quivering in anger.

He found her sitting by the fountain in the middle of campus talking with Griffin, her legs pulled up as she hugged them to her chest.

“Hey.” Beckett called out, getting their attention.

Oriana gave a half smile. “Hey yourself.”

“Hello.” Griffin greeted him with a nod.

Beckett took a seat with them. “So…that was intense.”

“She didn’t mean…”

“Stop defending her, Oriana. I don’t know what happened besides the whole parent debacle, but she’s different this year. She’s cold.” Griffin told her sympathetically. “Well…cold _er_ , is probably more accurate.”

Oriana sighed, looking up at the night sky. “Maybe it’s not her that’s different. Maybe it’s me.”

“I think she feels threatened by you.” Beckett started. “I think that…”

“Perhaps she’s jealous that you’re into her brother.” Griffin interrupted.

Both Beckett and Oriana stared at him in surprise.

Griffin chuckled. “To me it’s obvious. Ori, you have been avoiding him in public altogether, besides whatever dance class you’re doing. And Beckett, you can’t stop blushing long enough to have a single bite of food. This is the first time I’ve actually seen the two of you so close together. I admit you’re very careful. Oh, and the way you just jumped down your sister’s throat in Oriana’s defense? That’s more than friendship talking.”

Beckett shook his head. “No, I…”

“Please don’t tell her, Griffin.” Oriana whispered, taking Beckett’s hand and giving it a squeeze, causing his heart to flip that she wasn’t trying to hide it. “She’d…”

“Flip out? Yeah, she would. She hates not having the spotlight.” Griffin agreed. “I will not be responsible for that train wreck of a confrontation.”

“We keep trying to tell her, but she never lets anyone but herself get a word in.” Beckett explained. “She keeps pushing Ori onto Everett, and now she’s starting with me and Shreya.”

“I can get Everett to lay off. Katrina’s literally telling him that you cry constantly because you miss him. She’s been very convincing. Apparently, that’s one big lie. I’ll clear up that misunderstanding with him. Course, that’s going to be a big blow to his ego, especially since Katrina’s been blowing his…” Griffin stopped abruptly, eyes wide.

“What?” Oriana asked sharply. “She’s been what?”

“Uh….” Griffin rubbed the back of his neck.

“Tell me she’s not hooking up with him.” She snapped.

“Well…”

“Oh my god. She’s…she’s sleeping with him while telling him I want him back? And he’s just…letting it continue, while knowing that I supposedly want to be with him? For how long?” Oriana cried.

“More like…she goes down on him a lot. And lets him...um…” Griffin cleared his throat, blushing. “Since the day she came back to campus. I guess you were supposed to come back with her? She’ll get him all heated about you, and then take care of him in your place. He tried to resist her at first, but it’s pretty hard to do when someone has your…”

“Do **NOT** finish that sentence.” Oriana threatened.

Griffin continued. “It’s why she keeps pushing you onto him. She knows you’ll deny him; he’ll get mad that you don’t return his affections, and she’ll egg him on, getting him all heated and begging her to let him release his tension. It’s her newest game. I know he’s also at fault here, but don’t be too hard on him. She’s manipulating him. I’ve tried telling him that, but he doesn’t want to see it. She’s…pretty much got him wrapped around her finger at this point. And she’s holding it over his head, so he’ll do whatever she wants. He doesn’t want you to know.”

Beckett was seeing red. How dare his sister do that. How dare Everett do that. “That’s disgusting.” He muttered.

“She’s intimidated by you, Oriana. She’ll never admit it, though. She acts all high and mighty, like nothing bothers her, but she’s pretty insecure when it comes to you.”

“Why?” Oriana breathed.

“You really need your qualities listed out? Beckett? Perhaps you should jump in for that?” Griffin suggested.

He took a deep breath, feeling his ears burning. “You’re gorgeous. You’re funny, you’re kind. You get good grades, have a good family life. Everyone adores you. **_I_** adore you.” He finished shyly.

“Beckett’s the one thing she considers ‘hers’. Trust me, she must be the tiniest bit aware of your feelings for each other. Probably in denial about it, and therefore is wanting to tear you down. To get you away from her brother before something actually happens between the two of you.”

Beckett sat quietly, just absorbing the information. He had been jealous of Oriana spending time with Griffin. Now he realizes exactly how good of a friend he really is. And how bad a friend his sister can be.

“But something’s already happened hasn’t it? For what it’s worth…” Griffin stood up, a small smile on his face. “If it comes down to it…I’d choose Beckett. I can tell he’s sincere.”

“Thanks Griffin.” Oriana stood up and gave him a hug.

“No problem. Good luck.” Nodding at Beckett one more time, he headed out into the night.

“I don’t even know what to do right now.” Oriana whispered. “What the fuck. How can she…why is she…” Tears began streaming down her face. “What the fuck did I do wrong, Beckett? How did she turn on me so fast? Without us even going to her!”

“It’s not you.” He murmured. “God, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe she’s so…I don’t even know what she is right now. Has she always been like this? How did I have no idea?”

Oriana shook her head. “No. Well…not towards me, anyway. I told you we know different versions of her. She’s…gone out of her way to bring someone down before… on more than one occasion. I never liked that about her, but I never thought she’d do that to me. And she’s using Everett…”

Beckett swallowed hard. “Are you upset she’s sleeping with Everett?” He felt the pang of jealousy again, even knowing it was ridiculous to be jealous right now.

“Yes! Absolutely! Beck, I might not be with him, but it’s girl code to not go after your friend’s ex. At least, not without asking. And she’s literally using me to turn him on and…God, I can’t believe her! And here I am, all worried about her reaction when she finds out I’m in love with you! What is wrong with me? Why do I care?” She buried her face in her hands and let out a sob. “I can’t go to our dorm tonight. I don’t want to see her ever again!”

All the air rushed out of Beckett’s lungs, his eyebrows shooting towards the heavens. “You…you’re in love with me?”

“What?” She looked at him through watery eyes.

“You said you’re…in love…with me.” He repeated hesitantly, his face burning.

She blinked. “I…no, I didn’t. I said I was worried for when she finds out I’m with you.”

“That’s not what you said.” He told her gently, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yes, it is.” She said firmly.

He took her hands in his. “Oriana, I…”

“Don’t. Don’t you dare say it. Not right now. Not like this. Just forget I said anything.” She pleaded.

His face fell, looking at her in that moment, completely aware that she didn’t want to hear his true feelings, debating on whether he should force her to listen. Finally, he sighed in defeat. “Whatever you want.”

Oriana sniffled. “Are you mad?”

Beckett shook his head but remained silent. He didn’t know what to say. Too much had happened the past few days, and his mind was overloaded.

“Talk to me. Did I just ruin this?” She whispered.

The corners of his mouth turned up as he looked deep into her eyes, seeing the fear in them. He shook his head again. “Not even close.”

She exhaled in relief and he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth before capturing her lips with his own, kissing her softly, deeply. As badly as he wants her to say it again, as badly as he wants to tell her he feels the same…she’s not ready, and he needs to respect that. For now, it’s enough to simply know.

Breaking away, there was now a big smile on her face, which caused him to smile in return. “Kissing you wherever we are feels amazing.”

He kissed her again. “I agree.”

“Come with me to my dorm.” She said unexpectedly, standing up and pulling him with her.

His eyebrows furrowed. “Really? Why? You said you didn’t want to go there tonight.”

Oriana locked her gaze with his. “She’s not fucking this up. We decided to tell her, and that’s what we’re going to do. If she already knows we’re a couple, then she’s waiting for us to tell her. And if she doesn’t know, then she deserves to hear it from us and not someone else. I’m done playing her games. We’re not puppets she can just pull strings for. Plus, she already turned against me. I don’t want her to attack you too. She has to come back to the suite eventually, and when she does…we’ll be waiting.”


	21. Chapter 21

Knowing that Katrina wouldn’t be home yet, Beckett and Oriana decided to grab a quick bite to eat from the commons. They decided on fried dragon link sticks as Beckett had never tried them, and Oriana told him he’d love them. And she was right. After he ate his, he ordered both of them another and they cracked up at how their faces looked while eating since it’s so spicy. But soon the laughter faded.

“I suppose we should go do this, huh? She’s probably back by now, and if not then we’ll just wait for her.” Oriana suggested. “Besides, I don’t think I can concentrate on anything until I’ve talked to her.”

Beckett nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess.”

They began walking back to the dorms, when Beckett suddenly pulled her aside into the shadows of a large bush. She looked at him questioningly, and his words came tumbling out.

“I know you told me not to say it, but I love you, Oriana. I am desperately in love with you, and whatever happens tonight, I need you to know that nothing will change my feelings for you.” When he came to a stop, his eyes widened in horror as he realized what he just said. He averted his eyes. “I mean. I’m sorry, Ori, I shouldn’t have said that. I really only pulled you over here to…”

But Oriana surged forward and crashed her lips against his, kissing him hungrily before wrapping him in a tight embrace. “I love you too, Beck. I’m glad you didn’t listen to me.” She pulled back, kissing him again. “Besides, I’m done crying. I’m yours, and you’re mine, and we’re in this, right? So why hold back?”

They grinned at each other before Oriana sighed. “As much as I want to go to your dorm right now and prove how much I love you…we have to talk to Kat.”

“I know.” He said dejectedly. “It’s just that you’re so worried about what she’s going to say, and I want you to know that you shouldn’t be. Because whatever she does…we still have each other.” He was completely elated, yet completely scared of what comes next. Saying they love each other will change things, and he’s excited for it. He can’t believe his luck that a girl like her actually loves a guy like him.

“You’re right.” She whispered, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. “You’re absolutely right. Come on.”

After a short walk, they arrived at their destination. Oriana let them into the building, and they walked hand in hand to her shared suite with Beckett’s sister. She opened the door and walked in, flipping on the light. “Hmm. Guess she’s not here.”

A loud moan came from one of the adjoining rooms and Oriana tensed before striding to the door and flinging it open.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS??” She yelled.

“Oh shit! Oriana! I swear this isn’t what it looks like! Kat, stop!”

“I’m almost done!” Another voice moaned.

Beckett looked past his girlfriend into the room, and the sight shocked him. His sister was in the bed, on top of Everett, reverse cowboy style with his dick in her ass and her finger in her clit. Everett looked panicked, but Katrina continued as if nothing happened.

“Oh my god!” Beckett covered his eyes with his hands and turned around quickly, completely mortified.

“Ohhh, just a little moooore, don’t stop, Evy!!! I’m gonna cum!! YES!!!!!!!!!” She screamed and Beckett covered his ears, running back out into the shared space.

“Oh. Oriana, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“This is MY ROOM! Why are you fucking MY ex-boyfriend in MY bed????”

Beckett was completely disgusted. Not only did he just see his own sister getting off, but she was in his girlfriend’s bed, where even he had been once before.

“Is it your room? You know, sometimes I get them mixed up. It looks exactly like mine.” A moment later, Katrina walked into the shared space wearing nothing but a robe and a smirk. She met Beckett’s eyes. “Hope you took notes baby brother.”

He felt like he was going to throw up. He ran into a corner and started gagging.

“How could you do this??” Oriana cried. “We’re best friends!! I can’t believe you! I didn’t want to believe it!”

Everett came out next, still yanking his pants back on, and Oriana went straight up to him and shoved him into the wall. “YOU KNEW THAT WAS MY ROOM!!! FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!! I REALLY want to know, what the FUCK were you two thinking? Did you really think I’d be okay with this??”

“Gee, Oriana, I don’t know, did you really think I’d be okay with you FUCKING MY BROTHER??” Katrina screeched, planting herself back in front of Oriana and slapping her hard against her right cheek.

Oriana’s hand flew to the stinging spot, eyes blown open.

“Oh, don’t tell you’re surprised by this. He is obviously infatuated with the idea of you, and you were more than happy to fulfill his fantasies, weren’t you? Were you wondering how long you could go before I found out? Was it a game to you?”

Katrina slapped the other side of Oriana’s face just as hard, causing her to stumble back. Beckett rushed over to catch her from falling, but Katrina advanced again. “How _dare_ you. He was innocent. He was a good person. You thought you could just corrupt him, and everything would be fine? The real question here, is what the FUCK you were doing!! He was a virgin!! And he can do a HELL of a lot better than you, you…you…cheap WHORE!!!”

“ _I’m_ a whore?” Oriana shrieked. “You tried to set him up with a FUCKING ESCORT for his first time! What kind of sister does that???”

“A sister who doesn’t want her best friend to use her brother to get her rocks off and throw him away!!” Katrina had almost reached them when Beckett yanked Oriana protectively behind him.

“She wouldn’t do that. She didn’t do that. She would _never_ do that.”

“Oh really? Let me guess. She’s told you that she’s so in love with you, that it was worth any risk it involved right? Why does that sound familiar?” Katrina tapped her chin with her finger. “Oh right. Because she _said it to Everett when they hooked up!”_

Beckett felt like the wind was knocked out of him, as though someone had punched him in the gut.

“At least I wasn’t a pathetic virgin.” Everett glowered, as the fireplace shot up in flames, causing the room to swelter, as though it weren’t uncomfortable enough.

“Watch your mouth, that’s my brother. It’s not his fault he was seduced into giving it up by a siren. You might have been experienced Ev, but she _did_ use you to get herself off…which, Ori, good job picking him out because he is _dynamite_ in the sack. And the couch. And the table. Really just anywhere there’s a space available.”

Beckett looked at Oriana, who had tears streaming down her face. “Is that true?” He asked hoarsely. “Did you tell him you loved him, and he was worth whatever risk you made up? What was the risk?”

“Beck, I can…”

“Don’t bother trying to explain, Oriana. The truth is out. And FYI, the girl at the party wasn’t an escort. She’s a girl from my lit class that needed financial help and I made her an offer, and man she did better than I was expecting! She really sold it. ‘Can you tell Katrina that we had sex anyway?’ She barked out a laugh. “She even made you feel bad for her, like she was under my spell or something!”

His sister’s eyes looked up and down Oriana like she was pure filth. “I knew Beckett wouldn’t go off with her. Don’t you know him at all? Oh. Right. You didn’t really get to know him before this, did you? You were only interested in getting to know his dick as soon as he turned eighteen. Was it worth it, Ori?”

Beckett gave Oriana a look of disappointment before turning back to his sister. “How long have you known about us?”

She turned her death stare to him, and he shivered it was so cold. “I’ve suspected for a while. But I proved it at that party. And I have given you EVERY opportunity to come clean with me since then!”

“What do you mean, you proved it?”

She smiled menacingly. “Remember that hair pin, Oriana? It was enchanted to be a recording device. Why do you think I put that in your pretty red hair? Why do you think I disappeared after five minutes and didn’t return? If there really was something going on between you two, I knew that girl would make you jealous. I knew he’d turn her down and immediately go looking for you. And he did. It played out _exactly_ the way I thought it would.”

“Then…then you heard…”

“I heard enough.” She snapped. “I saw enough. Where did that clip even go, Ori? You never gave it back.”

“Didn’t you find it by the door back to campus?”

“I sure did, Ev. I didn’t hear or see the two of you going at it, but I _did_ see the make-out. I _did_ hear how you wanted to go home together. And then you didn’t show up here until the next day.”

“Kat, stop.” Beckett tried.

“No, Beckett, _you_ stop. You’re a teenager with raging hormones, so you can be excused. I mean, what kind of horny virgin is going to turn down sex with a beautiful girl? But, I am disgusted by her. What kind of person goes after their best friend’s brother? You’re practically her brother too! She watched you grow up! You think it’s wrong I’m fucking around with her ex-boyfriend? She deserves that and more. WAY more.”

“Why in my bed?” Oriana cried.

“Why my brother?? Out of all the guys on campus, and off, why did you have to steal him away from me? He’s the only family I have!”

Beckett turned back to Everett. “Then what about you? Why did you decide it was okay?”

“I…I didn’t but…”

“Oh please, like he can think for himself. All I have to do is unzip his pants and he will do whatever, whenever, and wherever I want.”

“How could you continue while we were standing in the doorway then?” Beckett pulled at the neck of his shirt, the heat becoming unbearable, as another burst of flames appeared in the fireplace.

Katrina smirked. “I was on the brink of orgasm. You almost missed it, actually. Thirty more seconds and it would have been over. Besides, you should know how your cock should be ridden, and how a real woman can take it in any hole. Course, she already knows that, right Ev? Tell me Beckett, have you penetrated her ass yet? She was always a fan of that. In fact, wasn’t that the first thing of hers you fucked, Everett?”

His eyes darted back to Oriana, who was looking at him pleadingly. “Beck, please…”

“ _Beck, please_.” Katrina taunted. “Don’t tell me she hasn’t let you in yet. That’s her go-to move. Any man will fuck you if you want it in the ass. Don’t believe me? Maybe this will convince you. This was recent, by the way. I couldn’t believe it myself when I saw it, considering how adamant she was about them being over.”

Katrina retrieved her phone, touching the screen a few times before turning it to face Beckett. He clutched his chest, as though his heart was being ripped out. It was a video of Oriana and Everett. And they seemed to be completely aware of the recording as he pounded into her and she encouraged him along, even smiling at the camera.

Beckett felt like his entire world was crashing down. His sister is ruthless. His girlfriend lies. “I gotta go.” He mumbled.

“I’ll come with…”

“Yes, Beckett, let Oriana go with you, she might actually let you in the back door to make up for tonight.”

“Oriana.” Everett broke in, a glint in his eye. “Remember when we talked about a threesome? If he doesn’t want your ass, I’ll take it. It fit me like a glove.”

“Yeah. Let him watch and see how to fuck a woman. Want me to send you the video, Beckett? You might learn a thing or two.”

This time he really did throw up.

“Hey! You better clean that up!” Katrina exclaimed.

“Screw you, Kat.” He looked between the three others in the room. “Screw all of you.” He dashed off into the night, running as fast as he could to his dorm, getting sick once more along the way. He had expected the confrontation would be bad. And Oriana had warned him about how terrible his sister really can be; he’d even witnessed it himself…or at least, he thought he did. Compared to what just happened, he had only seen breadcrumbs. The worst part of it all was that Katrina seemed to be enjoying it. She clearly took pleasure in bringing pain to others.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out, seeing Oriana’s name on the screen. He pressed ignore. It vibrated again, and again he ignored it. He didn’t turn any lights on, and he wasn’t surprised when there was frantic knocking at his door.

“Beckett, please! Don’t fall for it!!!” He could hear how upset Oriana was, could hear the tears in her voice. “I swear to you, it’s an old video, she’s lying!! I don’t even know how she got it! She’s lying about all of it! You have to believe me!!”

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore her. His phone went off again, this time with a text from Katrina.

_“Didn’t think I’d have to warn you about her, but I should have known she’d seduce you eventually. It’s what she does best. I should have protected you from her. I’m so sorry I failed at being your big sister.”_

**RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP** sounded on his door again. “Beck come on! You said nothing would change how you feel about me! I love you, please let me in!!”

He heard sniffling and a hysterical sob. Glancing at the text once more, he threw his phone down and ran into his bathroom. He turned on the shower and shed his clothes, and once inside the stream of water, he could no longer hear the knocking and shouting at his door. He didn’t know who to believe. He didn’t know his sister, who he’s been close to his whole life, was capable of destroying a person like that. But she was right that Oriana had never paid him much attention before now. He felt like a fool, and he wasn’t sure which one of them had humiliated him worse. He wanted to go back to the way things were before, when no one but the librarian paid attention to him. It was so much simpler then, and it wasn’t even that long ago.

After some time, he stepped out of the shower and threw some clothes on. Furrowing his eyebrows, he thought he heard something outside his suite. He silently tiptoed to his door, pressing his ear against it. He was met with soft whimpers, sniffling, and the occasional louder sob. Oriana must still be there. Looking through the peephole in his door, however, didn’t show her. He realized she must be sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall just outside the room. His eyes fluttered shut, his heart aching at the sound of her distress. He quietly slid his back down that same wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and lowering his head. They had just exchanged the L word, which Beckett does not take lightly. And it killed him to know she’s said it to someone else, when she’d told him she hadn’t. He wondered if everything Katrina said was true. She’s never lied to him before. Soon, his eyes grew heavy and began drifting shut on their own. He wanted to sleep, to forget this night happened, and hope that when he wakes up, this will have just been a nightmare.

But it seemed every time he came close to sleeping, he would hear something from the other side of the wall, and he would be jolted back awake. Finally, he stood up and opened the door, looking down at red rimmed green eyes, still filled with tears.

“Beckett!” Oriana exclaimed. “Thank god.” She went to rush into his arms, but he shook his head to stop her. Her face fell.

“I’m really tired, Ori, and I can’t sleep with you out here.”

“But I don’t want to leave.” She whispered. “Please, Beckett, I have to…”

“Just stop, Oriana.” Beckett opened his door wider and beckoned her inside. She gave him an anxious look as she went by him. “You can sleep here. I’m not going to make you go to your dorm.”

He barely recognized his own voice, it sounded so dull.

“Beck…”

“I don’t want to talk tonight.” He interjected. “So please stop trying.”

“But I really need to…”

“I said stop! I can still kick you out, you know.” He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

“Okay.” The word was barely audible. She went and sat on the small couch, pulling one of the pillows to the end and kicking off her shoes. “Um, do you have a spare blanket?” Her voice wavered and he could tell she was trying to keep it together.

His jaw ticked. “Of course, I have a blanket, and I know you already know that…but why are you on the couch right now?”

“You said…”

“I said I don’t want to talk tonight. I didn’t say anything about sleeping on the couch.”

She let out what sounded like a strangled laugh and his heart fluttered at the look of hope she was giving him.

“Come on.” He held out his hand and she tentatively took it as he led her to his bed. She started removing her shirt.

“No. Clothes stay on.” He said sharply.

“O...oh. Okay.”

They slipped under the covers and he rolled away from her. He couldn’t even look at her right now. He shouldn’t have invited her to his bed, but despite being angry and hurt, he still wants her near him.

“Um, Beckett?”

“What?”

“Thanks for letting me in.”

“Yes, well. I can’t sleep with you crying all night, so. You’re welcome I guess.”

“Can we talk tomorrow?”

He sighed heavily. “Maybe. I don’t know right now.”

“I really love you.”

He shut his eyes and tried to ignore her words, but sleep eluded him. She had started crying again, but quietly, as if she didn’t want him to know, or didn’t want to wake him. Half of him wanted to bring her into his arms and comfort her. The other half still wanted her to leave. What felt like hours later, after he was confident that she was asleep, he turned back over to look at her, brushing a strand of hair out of her puffy tear-stained face, noticing the bruising on her cheeks for the first time. “I really love you too.”


	22. Chapter 22

Beckett woke with a jolt, his phone ringing continuously. He frowned, glancing at his clock, noting it was 3:00am. He’d barely gotten any sleep. Next to him, Oriana stirred, but didn’t open her eyes. He grabbed his phone.

“Hello?” He said in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake her. The last thing he needed right now was for her to wake up and demand to talk.

“Yes, is this Beckett Harrington?”

“Speaking.”

“This is Mary Stevens from General Hospital. You’re listed as the emergency contact for a Katrina Harrington?”

His stomach dropped, and he felt sick again.

“She’s my sister.” He whispered.

“I’m afraid she’s been in an accident, and we need you to come immediately.”

Beckett was already out of bed, grabbing his blazer and his shoes. “What kind of accident? Is she okay?” He demanded, no longer caring about the volume of his voice.

“A car accident, however, there were some extenuating circumstances. We’ll explain more when you arrive. She’s stable.”

“I’m on my way.” He ended the call.

“Beck?” A sleepy voice sounded from his bed. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to go.” He replied shortly.

“Where?” He heard his girlfriend get out of bed. “I’ll come with you.”

Beckett scoffed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Go to your dorm, Ori. Katrina’s not there.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “How do you know?”

“Because I’m on my way to see her right now! You need to leave; I don’t want you here when I’m not.”

He could see the wave of hurt washing over her. He tried to shake it from his mind. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Oriana had plopped down back in his bed, burying her face in his pillow. He considered kicking her out again, but he just couldn’t do it. He knew she felt defeated, and besides that he still needs to get her side of the story. Fact and fiction will have to be sorted out. But right now, his sister was injured enough to be in a hospital and someone random to be calling him. The truth would have to wait.

He rushed out of the door and hopped in his car, driving as fast as he could to the local hospital. He tossed his keys to the Emergency Department valet, and dashed inside, panting when he came to the check-in desk. “Katrina…Harrington… I’m her brother. Where is she?”

The woman nodded at him. “I’ll page the doctor. Please, have a seat.” She gestured to the waiting area.

Instead, he paced around the room, his mind racing like the wind. Since he’d barely slept, he didn’t have the energy to even try processing what happened the previous night. Every time he closed his eyes, the image and Everett and Oriana having sex reared its head and made him feel nauseas.

“Beckett Harrington?” A voice called. He snapped his head up, quickly walking over to the man in a white coat. “My name is Doctor Meyer. In a moment, I’ll bring you to the ICU, where you can visit your sister. However, I need a couple questions answered, first.”

Beckett frowned. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Would you say that you and your sister are close?”

Beckett hesitated. A few weeks ago, he would have said yes, absolutely. But he has since seen a side to her he didn’t’ know…and didn’t want to know. “Umm…”

“Were you aware she partook in illegal substances?”

“What?” He gasped, reaching for the wall to lean against. “No, she…she drank but she didn’t do anything else.”

The doctor looked at him sympathetically. “Too often, a person who is addicted to drugs or alcohol try to hide it from their family.”

“I thought she was in a car crash.”

Dr. Meyer nodded, opening the door into the emergency department and beckoning Beckett to follow. He couldn’t help but look around at all the sick and injured people as they went. Every single one of them looked so forlorn.

“Paramedics arrived on the scene, and she was pretty banged up. She lost control of the car and hit a tree. However, the cause of the accident was determined to be incoherence from the cocaine in her system.”

“Co…what?” Beckett breathed, completely caught off-guard. He didn’t know Katrina did anything other than drink.

“I know this is difficult to hear. Unfortunately, it is a very hard fact that people are not always what they seem.” Dr. Meyer opened another door, stepping inside. Beckett’s hand flew to his mouth and he took in the sight before him. Katrina was lying unconscious on a bed, with an IV drip, several scrapes on her face and arms, and a big bandage on her head.

“Your sister is very lucky, Mr. Harrington. From what the police were able to assess, she tried to avoid the tree, so she did not get the full blow. It’s likely she wouldn’t have survived that. She was completely non-responsive and began convulsing en-route to the hospital. Tests confirmed a high level of cocaine in her bloodstream.”

“Is she going to be okay?” He whispered.

“There’s no internal damage, so she doesn’t need surgery; she’s breathing on her own. We have flushed her system and bandaged her cuts. All we can do now is wait and see if she wakes up.”

“If?”

The doctor nodded. “I’m terribly sorry to say…she took an overdose level of the drug, and her head smashed into her window.”

Beckett blew out a long breath, feeling faint. The doctor quickly grabbed a chair and helped Beckett sink into it.

“We’ve taken some x-rays, and it’s been determined that she’s been using heavily for quite some time. At least a year, probably more.” He paused before speaking again. “Is there someone I can call for you? To be here for you during this time?”

A tear slipped down his cheek. There’s only one person he would want at his side, but he also doesn’t want her here. She’s the reason his sister is in this mess. He shook his head. “No. It’s just us. Our parents aren’t around and…it’s just us.”

“Very well. You can stay as long as visiting hours are open. I’m sorry to be the bearer of such bad news.” Dr. Meyer slipped out the door.

“Kat, what did you do?” Beckett whispered, reaching for her hand. “Why did you hide this from me? I love you so much, please don’t leave me.”

He heard vibrations, looking around the small room, he saw a bag containing Katrina’s purse and pulled out her phone.

_Everett: “I’m really sorry for what I said, please don’t be mad. Just because I still had that video doesn’t mean I’m watching it. She thought I deleted it. I promised her I deleted it. But it’s okay. You did what you had to. Call me, okay? I really need to talk to you.”_

Anger bubbled up to his surface. So, Everett must have gotten into a fight with Katrina, hence her rushing off. And one question was answered…how Katrina got hold of the recording. She stole it from Everett’s phone or computer. What wasn’t answered though, is how long ago it happened. There were several missed calls from him. Beckett chewed his lip, wrestling with his morality. Finally, he said fuck it, and looked through her messages. He was grossed out by the things she and Everett sent each other and was surprised that there weren’t that many between her and Oriana. The messages he saw were short and to the point, and it made him realize how much they’ve been avoiding each other, but the very last text in particular made him see red.

_Katrina: Check mate, bitch._

He went into her photos, and saw the still frame of Oriana and Everett. He didn’t want to do this. But he wondered if there was a time stamp. He played the video, his stomach churning as he heard the moans and looked around the screen for any type of date, but he didn’t see one. He shut his eyes and was about to turn it off when Everett spoke.

_“Come on, Ori, tell me you love me.”_

His eyes flew back open, and his heart skipped a beat. Did she, or didn’t she?

_“I…”_

But the video cut out at that moment, as it seemed the camera either stopped recording or was edited. He sat in disbelief. It sounded like she was going to say it…didn’t it? Did she really lie to him?

The phone rang as he was holding it, Everett’s name on the screen. Beckett quickly answered the call.

“You leave my goddamn sister alone. You leave Oriana alone. Just stay away.” He hung up before Everett had a chance to respond.

With shaking hands, he took out his own phone. There was only one message, and it was from Oriana.

_Oriana: “Please talk to me”_

Shaking his head slightly, he took a deep breath and dialed the number he didn’t want but needed to. A woman answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Mom…it’s me…Beckett.”

He was met with silence on the other end. “Um, Mom?”

“What is it dear, do you need more money? I can wire some to you, but how did you already blow through your inheritance and the house sale? I don’t see how you could possibly need some.”

He rolled his eyes. Of course, that would be her first thought. “Katrina’s in the hospital. She was in an accident.”

“…What happened?”

“Technically it was a car accident, but there were…other factors involved.” He didn’t know how to tell them that she took drugs, but his parents needed to know she was injured.

His mother sighed heavily. “Which drug did she get into? This is why we cut her off financially in the first place.”

He felt like the wind was knocked out of him. “You knew? And you did nothing?”

“Of course, we knew, she was always doing things for attention. We figured she would go down this road, eventually.”

Beckett just sat there, stunned as she continued. “Is she alive?”

“Well, yes, but she’s uncon…”

“Then she’ll be fine. Call if it gets worse, but since she’s in the hospital, I’m sure they cleaned her blood and she’ll be fine. It’s an occupational hazard of drug use. You stay away from it, don’t let her drag you down with her.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She seriously didn’t care? “Alright well, I’m going to call Dad…”

“He’s on a three-month cruise with his latest big-breasted, bikini-clad conquest. He’s unreachable. But if I hear from him, I’ll let him know. Take care, now. Remember to call if it gets worse. If I don’t hear from you, I will assume everything worked out. Bye, son.” The line went dead as she disconnected the call.

He stared at his phone incredulously. He decided to call his father anyway…but received his voicemail, and it was just as his mother had said. He wouldn’t be back for months. Why do his parents always have to be so cold? How could he have been so furious with his sister just hours prior to this? She was right, they only had each other now…but he didn’t even know if Katrina would wake up. What if she doesn’t? What is he going to do?

He was jarred from his thoughts as another text from Oriana came through. This time, it was the pictures of them from the photo booth at the planetarium. That was such a good day. Everything about it was magical. The Oriana he spent that day with wasn’t like the one Katrina made her out to be. And Beckett spent tons of time with her since then. There was no denying their chemistry; she certainly couldn’t be faking that. She’s told him more than once that she always thought she’d lose Katrina as a friend if she started something with him. He wondered why she was okay with that. You shouldn’t just ditch your best friend for a guy, no matter who he is. It doesn’t seem worth it.

But the way she’d just come out and said she loved him in a normal sentence blew him away. It was so natural sounding. But maybe she was right. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it back before this. How do you choose between your sister and the girl of your dreams? It shouldn’t have to be one or the other.

He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt when he looked at Katrina again. He shouldn’t have allowed it to happen. He should have turned Oriana down from the start. Maybe then Kat wouldn’t have snorted cocaine and gone for a pleasure drive.

“Excuse me, sir, but visiting hours are closing for the time being. You can come back in three hours.” A nurse had popped her head into the room.

He nodded at her and stood up, giving Katrina’s hand a squeeze. “I’ll be back later, sis. Hang on.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving. He wanted to know what the deal was with her and Everett. And unfortunately, there was only one way to get that information: the source himself.

Back on campus, he hopped out of his car and walked to the section of dorms that the upperclassman were housed in. He wasn’t sure where Everett’s room was, but he knew it was near the girls. When he went by their suite, he paused. He could hear movement inside. He decided to knock. He may as well tell Ori what happened, and she could point him in Everett’s direction.

Rapping on the door, there was a scurry of commotion before it opened to Oriana, wide eyed and hair all over the place. “Beckett? I didn’t think you’d come so soon.”

“Yeah, well, I figured I might as well tell you that….” He pushed past her into the suite and froze as his eyes landed on a half-naked Everett. His jaw ticked and he whirled back around, glaring at Oriana. “Seriously? I’m gone a couple hours and you’re already screwing him? I guess Katrina was right about you.” He spat. “I’m such a fool, I cannot believe I ever trusted you over my own sister.”

He headed back to the door, but she slammed it shut before he could exit. “No, Beckett, I am not screwing him.”

“She was about to though.” Everett jeered.

“Shut up, Everett.” She snapped.

Beckett cut his eyes back over to Oriana in disgust. “I guess you and Kat really do share everything. Hope all three of you use condoms.”

“Oh please, Oriana would never go bare. Kat’s right, you don’t know her at all.”

His breath hitched as Everett’s words sunk in. His mind flashed to the day Oriana gave him her STD test results. It was then she told him that she’d never had sex without using a condom before. The hint of a smile played on his lips. That’s fact number two in favor of Oriana. But then what was going on here? It certainly didn’t look innocent.

“Don’t worry, Beckett. I’m taking _very_ good care of her…aren’t I, Ori? I was thinking, maybe we should have a little contest. Who gets her off the best?”

“Ev…” Oriana warned.

“Oh, she might need a minute to recharge though, she just came.”

Beckett’s blood ran cold and his eyes darted to Oriana’s, who shook her head.

“Like I would ever touch you again. You can fuck right off, asshole.”

After another pause, Beckett turned back to Everett. “Actually, Everett, I wanted to talk to you. I only stopped here because I didn’t know where your suite was and thought Ori could tell me. Though I’m not sure why you’re actually here.”

He didn’t miss the look of disappointment on Oriana’s face when he said that. He’s sure she’s still waiting for her opportunity to talk to him. Her eyes met Beckett’s. “Apparently Katrina left with his clothes and keys, so not only does he have nothing to wear, but he also can’t get into his room. I wasn’t exactly thrilled to see him when I came in, either.”

Everett scoffed. “What do you want to talk to me for? I got nothing to say to you.”

Beckett crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. “I want to know what you and Katrina were arguing over.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I saw your message!” He fumed. “You were apologizing for something. What for?”

“Why the hell does it matter? Does she know you answered her phone earlier? Katrina can talk to me herself. She doesn’t need her little brother fighting her battles.”

“Because she’s unconscious in the hospital, that’s why!!” Beckett shouted.

Silence hung in the air, Oriana the first to speak. “What? What happened?”

“She did some coke and went for a drive, almost wrapping herself around a tree. I want to know why.”

Everett surprisingly looked shocked as he ran a hand through his hair. “I…I just…”

“You just what?” Beckett demanded.

Everett looked away. “Nothing. It’s between me and her.”

“He finally realized that Katrina was manipulating him. He confronted her because he didn’t know she stole the video. Which was supposed to have been deleted, by the way.” Oriana cut in.

“You didn’t have a problem while we were making it.” Everett shot back.

“Everett! That was a year and a half ago! We broke up! I told you that I didn’t want to continue our relationship when I got back!”

“Well excuse me for thinking you’re hot and a good lay.” He turned to Beckett. “Though not quite as giving as your sister.”

He winked only two seconds before Beckett reared his fist back and smashed it into Everett’s nose. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

“Oh my god, Beckett, stop!” Oriana reached for him, but he sidestepped her.

“Beck…”

“Leave me alone.” He muttered. “The two of you deserve each other.”

“You…you don’t mean that.”

“Oh but I do. Between the two of you, I’m not sure which one caused her enough stress to start snorting something into her nose. And it’s been going on long enough that both of you should know about it. Especially you, Ori.” Beckett leveled her with his gaze. “Since she’s been using for over a year, she must have been doing it in France. You had to have known. Is that why you never went out with her? It wasn’t the men, was it? She wanted to party harder than you did. And you just…what. Ignored it? Didn’t care?”

“Of course I…”

“Don’t lie to me.” He growled.

“You’re mad at me because I didn’t do drugs? Do you hear yourself right now?” Oriana asked incredulously.

Everett was back on his feet with a smirk, and Beckett turned his attention back to him. “I want to see the rest of the video.”

Everett’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“The recording cut out right when you told her to tell you that she loved you. That’s not a coincidence. I want to know what she said. I don’t even have to watch it; I just need to hear it.”

“Beck, don’t…”

“Why? Are you hiding something?”

“I didn’t say it. Right, Everett? Tell him!”

Everett shrugged, his face not giving anything away.

“Is there more of the original recording?” Beckett demanded.

“There is.”

“Beck, don’t do this, please talk to me first.” Oriana whispered. “I’m asking you to trust me. I don’t want you to see me with someone else; I’m not okay with it. I told you I never loved him or anyone else. Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?”

He looked her square in the eye before looking at Everett once more. There was only one way to get the definitive truth, and he was going to get it even if it killed him.

“Show me.”


	23. Chapter 23

“When we’re done, you’re deleting this in front of me. Like you were supposed to.” Oriana was glaring at Everett.

“But…”

“No buts!” She argued. “I know this is a game to you, but it’s not to me. You shouldn’t have had it for Katrina to steal. You do realize she’s been using you this whole time?”

Everett scoffed. “Whatever, Oriana. She’s pissed you’re boning her brother; that has nothing to do with me.”

“Can we just get this over with?” Beckett pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Several calls had to be made to get in, but they were now in Everett’s room on his computer, where sure enough, he still had his sex tape with Oriana in it.

“Are you absolutely sure you have to do this, Beckett? Why can’t you trust me on this? Why does this even matter so much?” Oriana asked.

He sighed. “I want to, Ori, I do. But you have to see this from my position. I was completely confident in us, and my sister…she couldn’t have made everything up. All lies start with a grain of truth.”

Oriana’s eyes rose to the ceiling as her lower lip quivered and her breathing became shaky. “Just play it, then.”

This was the last thing in the world Beckett wanted to be doing. He was going to watch and listen to a girl he’s madly in love with, having sex with someone else. Everett clicked on the file, and the video opened. Waggling his eyebrows, Everett turned the volume up as Oriana’s cries of ecstasy rang through the room. Oriana whirled around to face away from the computer, tears streaming down her face. She looked so broken in that moment. Beckett reached for her hand out of habit, but she jerked herself away and walked towards the door. Beckett closed his eyes; he couldn’t bear to see recording. But finally, the part he was waiting for came.

_“Come on, Ori, tell me you love me.”_

_“I love your cock, Ev!!!”_

The slapping sounds coming from the computer increased in tempo, as did the moans, but Beckett breathed out in relief. He should have known she was being truthful. He turned to look at Oriana, but the look of fire in her eyes made him rethink approaching her.

“Fuck you, both.” She snapped, flinging open the door and walking out, slamming it behind her.

The video came to a stop. A low chuckle came out of Everett’s mouth. “Well, if somehow Kat didn’t ruin you guys before this, you can bet it’s ruined now. You should’ve trusted her, Beckett.”

“You knew.” Beckett’s voice was hoarse. “She never told you she loved you. She never told you it was risky to be together, did she?”

“Nope.”

“Why couldn’t you just say that?? Why would Katrina make that up??”

“Why would I tell you? You have no idea how hurt Katrina was by the two of you lying and hiding from her. In my opinion, you should hurt just as bad. An eye for an eye is my motto.” Everett smirked. “Oh, and one more thing.”

He pointed to the computer, where a time stamp was clearly visible…and dated well over a year ago. “This wasn’t recent. As much as I’ve tried to get her to sleep with me again, she would always shoot me down…” He paused a moment before continuing. “You know, she was always real big on trust. Too bad you chose to believe a pathological liar instead of the sweetest person on earth. Don’t worry, though, I’m sure I can provide the level of comfort she needs.”

Beckett pushed him out of his chair angrily, deleting the file himself, and then emptying it from the trash permanently. He skimmed through the rest of the folders and it didn’t look like there were any more.

“If my sister is such a liar, then why do you hang out with her?”

He laughed. “If you knew Oriana wasn’t a genuine person, but she sucked your cock on a regular basis and enjoyed it…would you still stop hanging around her? Especially if she came to you night after night, silencing your protests with her mouth? Come on, Beckett. You’re still a guy.”

“I…I wouldn’t…”

“Yes, you would. And any man who says otherwise is lying. Now get the fuck out of my room. I need to go to the hospital to see Kat, and I need to get ready.”

“Don’t you dare go see her.”

“Why not? I’m not the one who betrayed her, little bro. True, I didn’t know exactly what she was plotting, and I’m not happy she broke into my computer, but she’s gonna need someone on her side, and I have an interesting feeling that’s not going to be you. Besides, it’s my fault she got in that car.” Everett opened his door and shoved Beckett out of it. “She’s never going to forgive you, you know?”

“Who?” He asked furiously.

“Either of them.” Everett shut the door in Beckett’s face.

His hands curled into fists, and he felt boiling hot with rage. He raced back to Oriana’s room, pounding on the door. “I know you’re there, Ori. Let me in.”

But he was met with silence. He pressed his ear against the door, hearing absolutely nothing. He frowned. It didn’t seem like she was home. But then, where did she go? He slowly made his way through campus, stopping at the central fountain. This is where she’d told him she was in love with him for the first time, even if it was on accident. He couldn’t believe how badly things got screwed up. Katrina wasn’t who he thought she was, and it became more apparent the more he saw her. Oriana, however, had never given him reason to doubt her…and yet he did anyway. He sat down on a stone ledge and really took the time to think. Everyone hid things from him. His sister, his parents. And the one person in the world who was honest at all times probably didn’t want to see him anymore. Oriana’s honesty was one of the main reasons he was so attracted to her. She was always to the point, didn’t dance around hard conversations…They’ve had their share of communication issues, but they’d worked through it all, and were stronger for it. He was cursing himself.

“I’m so sorry, Ori.” He murmured into the dark. “I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” A quiet voice sounded behind him.

He stood and turned around, coming face to face with the girl he fell for so hard and so fast. Oriana slowly came around and took a seat on the ledge as well. He sat down again quickly. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there in silence, only the sound of the falling water being heard. Finally, she started speaking.

“I understand why you didn’t believe me. But it doesn’t make it hurt any less. I have never kept anything from you, when it came to our relationship. I didn’t tell you Kat took drugs because it wasn’t my place to tell you. She’s still your sister. She’s still my friend. But her being high, and vindictive, and just plain awful was the reason I was okay with losing her friendship. She hasn’t really been a good friend to me in a long time. But sometimes you just know someone for so long, that the bond can’t be broken. It may become frayed…but not broken beyond repair. She really is a sister to me, and I’m always going to think of her that way.” Her emerald eyes met his cool metal ones. “I’ll always consider her my best friend. She was always there for me growing up. We made amazing memories together…”

“I know, and…”

“I’m not done. It’s my turn to talk. You’ve been wildly assuming all kinds of false things, so now you get to just shut up and listen.”

He swallowed, nodding.

“It pissed me off so bad that Everett wouldn’t just tell you what you wanted to know. You literally thought watching a sex tape of me would bring you peace. But you didn’t consider what that would do to me. I waited in the room long enough to hear the part you were hell-bent on hearing. I didn’t want to see your apologetic eyes when you realized I was telling you the truth, and that’s why I left. That was a huge violation of my privacy, Beckett, and I’m not okay with it. Everett shouldn’t have still had it, and I should’ve made sure he deleted it instead of just accepting everything he said. It was bad enough he still had it. But do you have any idea how demeaning it is, to have the person you love most in this world, insist on watching you fuck someone else, because he believes you’re a liar, on a recording that took place _long_ before you ever considered getting together? So what if I had told him I loved him? People say all kinds of things in the heat of the moment. It was over a year ago, so why did it matter so much?”

“I just wanted…”

“To verify facts, yeah, I got that part.” She stared into the fountain and he was unable to get a read on her.

“Ori…I’m sorry.”

She slid her eyes over to him. “I’m sorry too. You should’ve talked to me before going down this road, but you refused to listen. I should have forced you to listen. I didn’t expect you to leave in the middle of the night, while kicking me out of your place.”

“Kat…”

“I’m sorry for what happened to her. I’ve warned her dozens of times not to drive while she’s on any sort of substance. She also didn’t listen. Guess it runs in your blood.”

“What were you and Everett doing when I got to your suite? It didn’t seem innocent.” This was the last card he had to play, even though he knew it was wrong.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Well…I was crying when I got home, and he was still stuck there, and…”

“And…?”

“He kissed me. I kissed him back. I figured if you weren’t going to believe me about anything then I may as well live up to your ridiculous accusations. He was getting handsy when you knocked.”

Beckett furrowed his eyebrows, feeling like a hole was just cut into his heart. Not making eye contact, he asked the only thing that came to mind. “If I hadn’t shown up when I did…would you have slept with him?”

“I don’t know.” She responded quietly. “I can’t answer that question, Beck. Because you did show up. I can tell you that I would have hated myself if I had, because not a single part of me wants him again. But I was upset enough, and he was there, so…I really don’t know what I would have done.”

“But we hadn’t even broken up! That would have destroyed us!”

She glared at him now. “Really? You let me into your place last night only because my _crying_ was bothering you. You wouldn’t listen to a single word I was trying to say. I told you I loved you, and you completely ignored it. I know you were still awake. I asked to come with you when you left in the middle of the night, and you denied me again, saying you didn’t want me to be there. What was I supposed to think?”

He opened his mouth to retort but closed it. She’s right. She had every reason to believe he no longer wanted her. “You can’t be with him.”

“Why not?” She challenged. “Seriously, Beck, why not? You knew the conversation with Kat wouldn’t go well, yet you completely took her side anyway; you wouldn’t hear my side of the story for even two seconds. You’ve grown up with me too, Beckett, it’s not like we just met, so tell me, why couldn’t you trust me? Why am I not better off with someone else? Anyone else? I’ve done nothing wrong except have a past that didn’t include you. Everybody has baggage, Beckett. Good luck finding someone who doesn’t.”

She stood up to leave, but Beckett also stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her close. “I’m not perfect. I’m sorry. I strive for perfection every day, and I always seem to fail. I’m not good enough for anyone. Not my parents, not my sister, not you. I still don’t even have friends.”

“I don’t want perfect!” She exclaimed. “Perfect is boring! Yes, I made bad decisions in the past. I was freshman in college, it was the first time I was completely on my own. I did things I’m not proud of, like make that stupid video! And yeah, okay, I knew Kat was doing drugs before France and in France, but how can you be mad at me for not partying with her every night? What was I supposed to do? Just let her drag me down with her? Would you have even dated me if I were snorting cocaine or shooting heroin every fucking day? I knew you’d have a hard time when you found out, and I wanted to be able to be there for you. Maybe I hadn’t thought of us as a couple, but Beckett, you always meant so much to me.”

She threw her arms up in exasperation, a strangled laugh escaping her throat. “I mean, have you even once stopped to think that maybe one of the main reasons I stayed away from that was because I didn’t want the great and perfect Beckett Harrington to be disappointed in me??”

She stopped, chest heaving, her eyes alight in flames. Her words sliced through him as he realized she was saying the same thing as his mother…but it wasn’t coming from a place of shame. It was coming from a place of self-preservation, a place of pride, a place of self-respect. A place he himself would be in, if the roles were reversed.

He reached for her again, but she stepped back. “I did try coke once. I tried a few things. But I’m smart enough to realize that’s not the path I want to be on, and you know damn well you wouldn’t have wanted me if it was. So, you know, forgive me for trying to be good enough for you. You break my heart.” She finished tearfully, turning to leave again.

“We’re not done.” Beckett strode to her, placing his hands on her hips and backing her into one of the stone columns.

“Yes, we are.” She countered, looking at him defiantly. “I can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me.”

“I do trust…”

“Really?? Because you just questioned _everything_. Even in my room a bit ago, you said that Everett and I deserved each other. I don’t want this. I don’t want you.”

She tried to push him away, but he held her firmly.

“Seriously, let me go, Beck.”

He shook his head. He can’t let her leave or she’s never going to talk to him again. “You said I was the person you love most in this world.”

“I was wrong.”

“I don’t believe you.” He said softly. “You can’t fall out of love with someone in a day. Don’t leave me because I was an idiot for twelve hours. I…I know that I’m impossible to get along with at times. No one has ever tried to break down my walls before, not a single person. I didn’t let anyone close enough to even try. I’m more than aware I’m not the most likeable person.”

“You’ve said all this before, but nothing changed. I have no reason to believe it will now. And I warned you, if this happened again…”

“It did change.” He insisted. “I had no reservations! I was a fool to listen to Katrina; I should have stood up for you, for us. I just found out she’s an addict. She’s in the hospital and might not wake up. I couldn’t just ignore that. And I definitely didn’t mean what I said about you and Everett.”

“You’re only apologizing because of what you heard on that video. What if I had screamed out that I loved him? Would you still be apologizing?”

“Of course I…”

“Now who’s the liar.”

He took both her hands in his, pleading with her with his eyes. “You’re right about everything. I’m completely wrong and I was out of line. And you know it takes a lot for me to admit that, and I don’t admit it lightly.”

The corners of her mouth twitched ever so slightly, and his heart fluttered.

“I was in shock. You cautioned me so many times, and I’ve seen her be rude to others, but I always considered her my only friend. We are each other’s family. I called my mom, and you wouldn’t believe what she said about Kat. She doesn’t care, Ori. And she needs someone to care.”

“So do I.” Oriana retorted.

“And you’re right, you and I grew up together, too. You’ve never done anything to disappoint me, and I didn’t want to cross a line I couldn’t come back from, because I would rather have you in my life as my sister’s best friend than not at all. But we crossed that line together, and I don’t regret it. You are not responsible for what my sister says or does. You are nothing like her, Ori, you’re the most incredible person in the world.”

He cupped her cheek with his hand, and she closed her eyes, leaning into it.

“You’re my first everything, Ori.” He breathed, stepping closer and wrapping his free hand around her waist. “And I know it’s way too soon and I hope it doesn’t scare you away, but I sincerely wish that you’ll be my only. I trust you with all that I am, and above all others. It took me too long to see that. Forgive me, please, because I’m nothing without you. I’ve always cared about how people see me…especially Katrina. But I don’t anymore. I only care about how _you_ see me. I cherish you, Oriana Miller. You are my heart.”

Feeling a surge of confidence he’s never felt before, he captured her lips with his own, pulling her flush against him, and after a moment’s hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

“Wow.” She broke away breathlessly. “That was one hell of an apology.”

Beckett dared to give a small smile. “Did it work?”

She bit her lip, unsure what to do. Seeing the war behind her eyes gave him the hope he needed.

“Oriana, if I hadn’t been so shocked at Kat showing that recording, at the way she slapped you and talked to you…I would have realized there’s no possible way you would have said those three words to him.”

Oriana looked at him questioningly.

He smiled, kissing her softly. “You weren’t glowing. You’ve always had a glow with me. And I hope you always will. Because I love you so much.”

She let out a shuddery breath, tears in her eyes. “Beckett…”

“I’m sorry.” He repeated nervously. “I never expected things to be this hard. And they wouldn’t be so hard if my sister was okay with us…and, you’re right…it doesn’t matter if you loved someone before me. All that matters is who you love now. If you still love me now.”

“I love you so much, too.” She buried her face into his shoulder. “But I have to think about this.”

He rubbed gentle circles on her back. “I can’t promise that we’ll never fight. But I can promise to always be on your side from now on. I can promise that I’ll never let go of your hand. I can promise to always talk to you before jumping to conclusions.”

“That’s all I want. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” She sniffled.

“I’m giving you my whole heart, Ori. Please…be careful with it. I’ve never felt this vulnerable before.” He whispered. “If you walk away from me now…I don’t think I can bear that. I’m only yours.”

Oriana tightened her hold on him, nodding. “I’ll treasure it always, if you treasure mine.”

“Of course.” He murmured, taking her face in his hands so he could look deep into her eyes, his fingers running through her hair. He pressed lips to hers. “I need you, Ori. I need you to get through this thing with my sister. I can’t do this alone.”

“You’ve never been alone. I’ve always been here.”

Beckett’s heart soared and he felt invincible. He had no doubt in his mind, that as long as they have each other, they can get through anything. His relationship with Oriana was unexpected in many ways, but one thing was certain…their fates were always intertwined.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been such an eventful twenty-four hours, and both Beckett and Oriana were exhausted. They’d both experienced every rainbow of emotion, but now they were naked in his bed. Oriana was curled into him, her fingers absentmindedly tracing his abdomen. He kissed the top of her head, his mind flashing back to just an hour earlier.

_Her hand cupped him through his pants before she quickly unbuttoned them and slid them down. Her fingers wrapped around his thick cock, grasping him tightly and pumping up and down. Their kisses were sloppy and hungry as they tore at each other’s clothes until there was nothing between them besides the cool night air. He thrust inside her hard and fast, one hand on her ass for balance and the other leaning on the wall as he pumped in and out, in and out, their lips colliding again and again and again, losing themselves to waves of pleasure._

“Penny for your thoughts?” He murmured.

She turned away quietly, sitting up in his bed, his covers around her bosom.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked softly, sitting up with her and stroking her hair.

“I can’t help but feel like we’re going to crash and burn again, and not come out of it together this time.” She took a shuddery breath. “Beck, there’s som…”

“There’s no need to be afraid of that, Ori. I think we’re stronger than ever. You forgave me. We’ll pull through.”

“But I…”

He silenced her with his lips. “Remember when I said that nothing could change my feelings towards you?”

She nodded. “Yeah, but there’s…”

“I know, I almost ruined that, I was immature, and my behavior was unacceptable. Honestly, Oriana, I just want to put it behind us.”

“Are you sure?” She asked tentatively.

“Positive.” He leaned forward, kissing her nose. “I want to forget everything that happened last night.”

“I don’t…know that I can do that.”

He frowned. “But, you said…”

“I know what I said, and I stand by it, but we both made mistakes, Beckett.”

“Mistakes we can learn from.” He countered.

“But we can’t learn from them if we forget.” She replied gently.

He paused. She had a point, and he hadn’t thought about it that way.

“Make love to me.” She whispered, and the look on her face nearly broke him.

“Why do you look like you’re going to lose me?”

“I kinda did for a few hours.”

He opened his mouth to speak again but closed it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know whatever she was going to tell him. Instead, he kissed her, trying to pour his emotions into it, that whatever she wanted to say wasn’t necessary, because he loves her. Laying back down; with their lips still joined together, he slowly pushed his length into her depths, groaning at how good she felt. He wanted to hold onto this moment forever. They were happy and he wanted to keep that feeling. He moved slowly, capturing her mouth again and again, keeping his movements in line with hers, and now he understood what making love really is. Everything feels so natural with Oriana, like they were written in the stars; destined to be together. Perhaps it wasn’t the easiest road, but it felt right. They felt right.

As they writhed in harmony, they barely came up for air, they couldn’t take their lips off each other. Soon they were both grunting in ecstasy as orgasms rocked through them. He stayed inside her, looking deep into her sea green eyes, brushing sweaty strands of red hair out of her face.

“I love you.” He murmured.

“I love you too…” She began slowly. “But, I can’t help but wonder if it’s only because I’m your first girlfriend, first lover…of course you’ll feel love towards me. I’m just not sure you’ll always feel it.”

“How can you say that?” He asked, surprised. “Do you want to get married tomorrow? Let’s get married tomorrow.”

To his surprise, she burst out laughing, and her giggle was so contagious he found himself chuckling along with her while peppering her with soft kisses.

She looked at him adoringly. “You know, I actually believe that you would do that, Beckett. But no, I don’t want to get married tomorrow.”

“The day after then.” He teased.

“You are ridiculous.” She laughed, moving slightly so he’d slip out of her and off to the side.

“Ridiculously in love.”

“Okay, we’re not getting married.” She chortled.

He shrugged. “Yes, we will. You’ll see. Someday, you’ll be walking down a grand aisle towards me in a stunning white dress, flowers in your beautiful curled hair, your eyes glistening in unshed tears…” He trailed off as she gaped him.

He cleared his throat. “Not…that I’ve ever thought of that, of course.”

“Is that right?” She asked softly, her eyes on his lips, causing his stomach to erupt in butterflies. “I don’t think I believe you, Beckett Harrington.”

Blushing, he spoke the first thing that popped into his mind. “That’s what all the pictures and movies show. I just assume it would be the same in real life.”

“Beckett…” She began. “We’ve only been in an actual relationship for a few weeks. That’s a bit short to be planning our future, don’t you think?”

A stabbing pain radiated in his heart.

“Look, Beck…I really have to tell you something.”

He shook his head, taking her hands in his. “I know it’s too soon. I shouldn’t have said anything. I apologize.”

“Stop apologizing to me!” She exclaimed, pulling away from him and climbing out of bed. “Beck, I know we figured it out, but last night, you have to know, I thought we were over. And now you’re talking about our wedding? It’s…it’s too much.” Oriana began gathering her clothes from the floor.

“Ori…” He jumped out of bed as well.

“I should go.” She kissed his cheek softly.

“Wait! Please, Ori, forget the whole thing. I really need you today. I have to go back to the hospital; I can’t do it on my own. What would I even say to my sister if she wakes up?” He couldn’t help but wonder what the real reason was that she was about to high tail it out of the dorm. A simple thought of herself in a white dress couldn’t possibly have scared her that much.

“We don’t even have to talk if you don’t want.” He told her tentatively. He’s really hoping he didn’t just blow it with her. They were finally in a good place.

“That’s the thing…we do need to talk.”

“I don’t understand.” He whispered.

She sat back down on the bed, and he followed suit, confused. After a brief pause, she turned back to him. “When you went to the hospital, you said you found Katrina’s phone.”

“…Yeah…” He acknowledged slowly.

“Was there anything else among her things?”

Beckett wracked his brain. His head had still been spinning from the argument between Oriana and Katrina, spinning that his sister has a drug problem, mad that Everett always seems to be around…He furrowed his eyebrows. Everett. Going back to Oriana’s room, seeing her all frazzled…

“If Katrina took Everett’s clothes and keys…they should have been there. I only saw a bag with her stuff. There was nothing else.” He met her eyes as realization dawned on him. “You said you didn’t sleep with him.”

“I didn’t…but I did lie about why he was still in my suite. Why we called a few people to get him back into his own room if both his keys and clothes were there. And why he was out of them in the first place.”

Beckett held her hand, his heart thundering. “As we discussed…I’m going to listen to what you have to say. I’m not rushing to judgement, Oriana.”

She sighed heavily, eyeing him carefully, and he immediately knew what she was going to say. Dread filled him.

“I thought we were over.” She replied. “Beck, I had absolutely no intention of staying your girlfriend.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “But then you were suddenly at my door and I panicked, saying Katrina took his stuff and he was stuck. I told you I kissed Everett, and that he was getting handsy…but what I didn’t say was…” She removed her hand from his, casting her eyes to the floor. “He was handsy in a specific area…and…”

“He really was touching you, wasn’t he?” Beckett’s voice was barely above a whisper. “He was telling the truth that you just came. You never actually denied it.”

“I didn’t sleep with him…and I didn’t have an orgasm, but I was…close.”

“But you might have done both if I didn’t show up.”

“I’m so sorry, Beckett.”

He scoffed, standing up, pacing to his bathroom and placing his hands on the vanity, shaking his head. He wasn’t prepared for this. What the hell was she thinking? He knew she’d been hurting, but she had to have known this would kill him. A small hand touched his shoulder, making him jump in surprise. Oriana was looking at him worriedly.

“Beckett…”

He quickly pulled her in front of him, so they were both facing the mirror. His eyes met hers in the reflection. He can’t lose her, not now. Not after everything they’ve gone through.

“Teach me how to bring you to orgasm so you never let another man touch you ever again.” He blurted out without another thought.

“Y…you’re not mad?”

“Oh, I’m definitely mad.” He reached around her waist, one hand trailing down her body. He stopped just above her center. “In fact, mad is a complete understatement. But you never would have been in that situation if I hadn’t put you there.”

He nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to gasp, before slipping his hand down the rest of the way. She instantly bucked into his touch, emitting a loud moan when he began stroking her folds, getting her wet in seconds. “No one touches you but me. Ever.” He growled, thrusting a finger inside her slick hole.

“Oh my god” She breathed out, turning her head towards him. “Beckett…”

“That’s right, Oriana, say my name so many times that you’ll never think of another one.” He slipped another finger inside her, bringing his other hand to caress her breast.

“I don’t want anyone else; I swear.”

“Good.” He replied darkly, moving one hand from her breast to his already raging hard cock. He didn’t think he’d be at erection already, but there was something about this girl that made him weak in the knees. He lined himself up with her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. She gave a slight nod, and he pushed his hardness through her slit, groaning at the warmth enveloping him.

“Tell me what to do to ensure I’m the only one in your mind.”

She took his hand, bringing it back to her clit. “Rub me hard. Fuck me hard. Call me yours.”

He nodded, gearing himself up, before he slammed into her again and again, so hard he thought he’d be hurting her. But she encouraged him, and he didn’t slow down. Several fingers began rubbing her clit, finding her quivering nub and going faster than he ever has before.

“You feel so good.” He grunted, pounding into her. “Am I the only one you want?”

“Yes!”

“I want to hear it.”

“You’re…oh god…Yes, fuck me! You’re the only one I want, Beckett!”

“Do you love me?”

“I do!! I love you so much!!!”

He couldn’t help the smirk that spread on his face as he continued plunging deep in her depths. Being in control like this felt amazing.

“Wait wait wait” She panted.

He furrowed his eyebrows, slowing down. “It’s…not good…?”

“It’s incredible. But…there is something I want you to do. Only one person has ever done it with me, and I need that to change.”

His heart plummeted. Even now, she was thinking of someone else.

Her voice cracked. “I need you to claim all my holes. You’ve had my pussy and mouth, but...there is one place you haven’t been.”

His breath hitched. “You…?”

She nodded, moving herself so he slipped out of her. “I hope you don’t think it’s weird…”

He took a small step away, eyes roving down her back and landing on her bouncy cheeks. He licked his lips. Stepping forward, he spread her skin so he could find her anus. “Are you sure”

“Completely sure, Beck. Just go slow. It’s different.”

He didn’t know what to think. Katrina’s words echoed in his mind _“Maybe she’ll finally let you in her back door to make up for tonight.”_

Is that what she’s doing? Does he even care if that’s what she’s doing?

Sensing his hesitation, she spoke again. “You don’t have to. It was a silly thought…”

“He was there, right?”

She closed her eyes. “Yes.” She admitted, sounding defeated. “Stop comparing yourself. You’re nothing like him, and I love you. I want you everywhere.”

He’d be lying if he said the thought didn’t excite him. He could swear he’s even harder now. His dick was already coated in her juices, so grasping her hips, he pushed the tip of his cock through the hole, both moaning. It was unlike anything he ever expected. He didn’t really think it would feel any different. He was wrong.

“So…tight…” He muttered, slowly pushing further in, watching her eyes loll back in her head, her mouth falling open. “This is what you want?”

She nodded vigorously, unable to speak.

He slowly went in and out, completely in awe of how it felt. Their eyes met again in the mirror, and he began to move a little faster. She let out a strangled moan as he increased his tempo, and he weaved his hand in her hair, yanking her head back to rest on his shoulder.

“Touch yourself.” He demanded, watching her hand begin to rub her slit.

Faster he went, and harder, but now he couldn’t help but think of Everett doing the same. Rage began building inside him. How could she do that to him? Even if she thought they were over, how could she immediately hook up with that guy? She was his, not Everett’s. She couldn’t stay single long enough to grieve their relationship?

“Ow…ow, Beckett, that’s too rough!”

He snapped back to what he was doing, and seeing the pained expression on her face, he withdrew, breathing heavily. “I’m sorry.” He rasped. “I didn’t mean…”

“I told you to go slow. Beckett, it’s not the same feeling for me.”

“I thought you liked it.” He glowered.

“Your mind went somewhere else.” She whispered. “You weren’t even paying attention. Where did you go?”

He looked away, moving her so he could wash his dick and leave the room.

“Beckett…”

He whirled on her angrily. “Don’t you _ever_ do that to me again.” He snapped. “I’ll forgive you this time, because you weren’t going to be with me anymore, and I admit you had every right to think that. You also told me the truth just now instead of lying. But I swear if it _ever_ happens again, if he or anyone else so much as lays a hand on your arm, I’m gone. You made me look like a complete fool. How could you do that to me, Oriana? After all that stuff you said about trust and being honest. I was right that you lied. I just had the circumstance wrong.”

“I’m so sorry.” She murmured, hanging her head. “There’s no excuse that’ll fix it. There’s just….no excuse at all.”

He watched as a tear fell from her eye. He sighed warily as he ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t meant to go off like that. “We both made mistakes. It started with me. Look, Ori…I’m willing to move on if you are.” He stated, taking her hand in his. “But I don’t want to come back to that day again. And you have to swear that you’ll never spend time alone with Everett again. If he shows up, and you’re by yourself, you do not let him through the door. If you go to your suite and he’s waiting again, you turn around and go straight to mine. If he starts crossing the quad to walk you to class, you go the other way. There will be no sitting at the same table as him in the dining hall; I don’t care if there’s other people there. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” Her voice was hopeful. “And I swear it. But, you can just…forget?”

He shook his head. “Certainly not. But Oriana, if I had stood up to Katrina when she was going off, or talked to you immediately after, none of this would have ever happened. I’m positive of that. I can see your apology is sincere, and mine is too. We both messed up here. I just…want it to be the last time.”

“Relationships aren’t supposed to be this hard.” She contemplated sadly.

He gave a half smile, cupping her face in his hands. “We were naïve to think it would be easy. I know that now. We’ve known each other forever. Changing our dynamic affected a lot more people than just us.”

She nodded, another tear slipping down her cheek, which he lightly brushed away with his thumb before pressing his lips to hers. Breaking the kiss, he looked deep in her eyes. “Do you still want to be with me? Exclusively?”

“Yes.” She replied with no hesitation. “Absolutely.”

“I want to be with you too. I highly doubt I’ll say this again…actually, I know I won’t… but…let’s clean the slate. I really think we can do this. It’s been a rough start…”

“A very rough start.” She muttered, before looking at him guiltily. “Uh…”

A small chuckle escaped his lips and he leaned forward, kissing her forehead. “You’re right. A rough start doesn’t begin to cover it. But we do have support now. We have Griffin, at least. We don’t have to hide anymore.”

“Thank god. It was so hard constantly keeping my hands off you.”

“Right back at you.” He grinned before their lips crashed together, and he pressed her back into the wall, pinning her hands above her head.

“Mmmm, your new-found confidence is so hot.” Oriana was looking at him hungrily, like she wanted to ravish him.

He surged forward, giving her a bruising kiss. Pressing his body to hers, he winked. “I was always worried about Katrina’s reaction; that I wasn’t good enough for you, that this was just a phase…I wasn’t taking myself into consideration, I didn’t give myself enough credit...or you. I was always waiting for the shoe to drop, so much so that I pretty much caused it myself. Ori, I finally know exactly what I want, and I want you so bad I’ll fight for it. I’m not letting anything come between us again.”

He paused. “Do you have any more secrets to tell me?”

“Never.” She murmured. “Do you?”

“No. Then that whole thing is behind us as of right now. We will not use any of it against each other in the future. We just…do better. Deal?”

“It’s a deal, but…how are you so incredible, Beck? How did it take me eighteen years to notice? How could someone as pure as you love someone like me?”

He shrugged, nuzzling her neck. “The important part is that you noticed at all and brought out a side of me I didn’t know existed. The best side. The real me. The bold me that will fight for you always. You’ve given me confidence.”

She nodded slowly. “Um, there is one other thing I need to confess. It’s not so much a secret, but…”

He couldn’t help but tense, letting her go and going to sit on his bed again. If she really did sleep with someone, he couldn’t forgive that. Was there someone other than Everett that he didn’t know about?

Glancing up, he saw her rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, a small blush appearing on her face. Now this was intriguing. Sleeping with someone else certainly wouldn’t cause her face to turn pink. Whatever it is must be good. He adored the way he could now make her blush, and it wasn’t constantly just him.

“I um…told my parents about us.” She buried her face in her hands.

His heart practically stopped beating. That was literally the last thing he expected her to say. “You did? When?”

“A few days ago. It would have been really awkward, calling them back and saying we broke up already. They would have asked a million questions. I probably would have made you deal with it.”

Beckett laughed, feeling all the weight on his shoulders dissipate. “I can picture you doing just that.”

She shrugged, taking a seat next to him. “Not gonna deny it.”

“So, what did they say?” He asked nervously, his heart pounding.

Her eyes were searching his, her blush now turning a deep crimson. “They said it was about time we figured it out, and they’ve been waiting for this moment for years…and…they might have had a bottle of champagne reserved for the occasion…I’m not going to tell you for how long.”

His eyebrows shot up while elation coursed through his veins. “Oh, now you have to tell me.”

“Let’s just say that after seeing us together at the sleepover before school, they swapped it out with another bottle to make sure we get the best year.”

“Are you serious?” He asked incredulously. “But…we were so careful! They didn’t walk in on us kissing!”

Oriana smiled. “They said something about the way we were looking at each other…or rather, avoiding looking at each other…and my lips were a bit red…”

He had no idea how to feel about this. “They hadn’t seen me in years, though. How could they have possibly known before then? Did they ever to mention it to Katrina?”

“No.” Oriana said quietly. “And I told them she didn’t know yet, so they needed to keep quiet until I said otherwise.”

Beckett breathed out in relief.

“And yeah, they didn’t see you very much before then…so…that might give you an idea of how long they’ve been waiting. Actually, they didn’t exactly say it was time we figured it out. They said it’s about time I noticed the way you’ve always looked at me. That it’s always been obvious to them.” She paused, biting her lip. “I really hope you aren’t mad.” She murmured.

“Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“Well, we hadn’t talked about my family finding out, only about Katrina. I probably should have talked to you before telling them, but it just came out of my mouth one night and obviously I couldn’t take it back.”

Beckett grinned, tilting her face up and kissing her softly. “I’m thrilled they’re happy about it. Now we have even more people on our side. We’re going to work, Ori, I know it.”

He laced his fingers through hers. “It feels good to be with you, here, right now.”

“I agree. You have no idea how much I agree with that.”

They lay back down, cuddling, and there was only one thing in his mind now. Everything was out in the open, and they were choosing to move forward together. And god help the next person who tries to get between them.


	25. Chapter 25

“Hey handsome.” Oriana grinned as Beckett blushed. Interlacing her fingers with his, she leans in and kisses him softly. “I missed you.”

“Not as much as I missed you.” Beckett kissed her back, his face turning redder.

Three weeks of classes had gone by, and finally Friday arrived and the last classes were over. Beckett and Oriana spent as much time together as they could, but they didn’t share any classes, so mainly they saw each other at their dance class. They’ve tried to study together, or at least in the same room, but for some reason they never actually finished. They would always end up in the throws of passion for the rest of the night. So, after the previous week, they decided on a rule of no sleepovers except on weekends. Course, it was killing Beckett, because even when she wasn’t around, she was all he could think about. She’s been true to her word and he never saw her with Everett. He’d even walked by him quite a few times, and at one point, Oriana was on her way to meet him, but froze when she saw her ex. Instead of going to Beckett, or waiting for him, she turned around and went the opposite way. Later that night…well really it was the next morning…she told him she’s never cum that many times before.

“It’s all I want to do.” Beckett told her in between kisses. “You didn’t break your promise to me, and you deserve to be rewarded for that.”

She bit down on her lower lip, and he growled, thrusting inside her again. He’s never felt so in control, never felt so sure of his path before. Oriana was everything to him, and for a few weeks they were in bliss. No one was getting in their way. Oriana was more of a wildcat than he knew, and she was always trying to bring him to new places where they’d end up making love. The first time they had sex in public was in a park, with her back pressed against a tree. Beckett had been so paranoid, so worried they would be arrested and put in jail for their private actions, but Ori kept her mouth glued to his so their joint moans were muffled, and no one came after them. He was nervous for days afterwards, though, wondering if someone really did see and took pictures and were waiting for the right time to humiliate them. Oriana felt guilty for making him feel so tense about it, that she took him to a _different_ park, where they repeated their actions. He couldn’t help it. If she wanted him, he was at her mercy. His sister was right about one thing…Oriana was most definitely a siren…but she was only his siren, and he wouldn’t give her up for anything. She gave him so many new experiences, loved him so fiercely that staying apart during the week was killing them both.

Every time they came together, the world exploded. Beckett had always thought of himself as a ‘make love in bed’ type of guy, but with Oriana he was an ‘anytime, anywhere’ person now.

Later that night, Oriana had him against the door, his fingers gripping her head while she was on her knees, giving his dick all her attention. Every time she flicked her eyes up to his he almost came. There was something so hot about that. He had no idea what happened to him. He was always such a good boy, never did anything out of the ordinary. His face was always in books before, but now it was always between her legs. He was addicted to her nectar, couldn’t get enough of it; it was so sweet on his tongue. And how she would arch her back gloriously while crying out his name…he was embarrassed the first time he came while eating her out. But when Oriana cam down from euphoria and learned about it, she turned right around and licked him clean, telling him it was the hottest thing she’s ever heard or seen, and she took it as a huge compliment. He was caught off-guard at first, but if she wanted to do something with him, he would always let her. There were no reservations between them now. They talked every day, stole kisses between classes, felt each other while dancing. He didn’t know life could be this good.

As he orgasmed deep in her throat, his phone started ringing. They both ignored it while he finished, grunting loudly as he held her head firmly and pushed his cock farther down her throat in order to coat it all with his semen. She made him feel so powerful, so bold, so _wanted_ …

He grasped her hands, pulling her up to him with a grin. “You have no idea how happy you make me.”

“Mmmm I think I have a pretty good idea.” She winked, and he chuckled. “So, what’s on the agenda tonight?” She asked.

He looked at her mischievously. “I think it’s my turn to taste you. I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

She laughed lightly. “Alright tiger. Like I would turn that down.”

He kissed her again. “Let me just check my phone, not a lot of people have my number. In the meantime…I want you on the couch; your legs wide open. Start touching yourself.”

“Have I mentioned how hot you are?” She murmured.

“Feel free to tell me as often as you want.” He waggled his eyebrows as she grinned and head over to the small couch.

He eyed her hungrily as one of her hands caressed her breast, and the other slipped down to the apex of her legs. He’d be hard again in no time. He began listening to his voicemail as if in a fog, barely registering the voice on the other end as Oriana let out a moan of his name.

But then he heard Katrina’s name and immediately snapped to attention, barely believing his ears. When the voicemail ended, he just stood there, not sure how to process the information.

“Beck?” Oriana’s voice floated over to him. “What’s wrong? Who was it?”

He met her gaze, seeing her forest green eyes laced with concern. “It’s…it was the hospital. Katrina’s awake.”

Oriana’s eyes widened. “Really?”

He just nodded, feeling dumbfounded. A moment ago he was still in paradise. Now reality is crashing in. He’s happy his sister is alive and awake, of course. He’s had a lot of time to think everything over. But this could complicate things again. The last time he and Oriana saw Katrina, she pretty much ripped them apart. They almost didn’t come back from it. Things were so good between them now; things have been good ever since that night. They trust each other completely.

“It’s going to be okay.” She murmured, pulling him into a tight hug. He hadn’t even noticed her walking over. “This is a good thing.”

“She’s still not going to accept us.” Beckett worried, his heart beating faster.

“Then that’s on her.”

“What if she does it again, Ori? What if this time she manages to break us up for good?”

Oriana’s face fell as she pulled away. “I would hope we wouldn’t let her.”

“I don’t know what to do.” He began pacing around the room. “On one hand, she’s my sister and I’ll always love her. But on the other…I don’t know if I can forgive her.” He sighed warily, approaching his girlfriend again, nervous about what he’d been thinking, that he’s about to admit out loud. “Does it make me a terrible person if there’s a small part of me that was… kind of hoping she wouldn’t wake up?”

Oriana shook her head, taking his hands in hers. “It makes you human. She hid a lot from you.”

“So did you.” He reminded.

Oriana grimaced, but nodded. She pondered a minute. “You were able to forgive me. I’m sure you can forgive her too.”

“But what about you?”

“I…I don’t know.” She whispered. “I’m afraid to see her, to talk to her. I’m not going to forget what she did, the lies she made up; facts she twisted around.”

“Come with me, please. I need you there.” He cupped her face with his hands and her eyelids fluttered shut with the embrace.

“I don’t…I really don’t want to. You can…just come see me after.”

He backed away, shaking his head. “Ori…we have to face her, together. We have to let her know her antics didn’t work, that we’re together. Stronger, even.”

Oriana’s eyes drifted to the floor but she didn’t say anything, which Beckett thought was a bit odd.

“Don’t you agree?” He questioned.

She nodded. “I do.”

“…but…?”

She let out a quiet chuckle before meeting his eyes. “Listen, Beck, I hadn’t told you yet…but my parents are coming for dinner tomorrow and they were hoping you’d join us. I was going to tell you after…” She gestured between them. “…our workout here. They just called me a couple hours ago, I told them they should have given more notice and you’ll probably have plans, but…”

“I don’t have any plans. My plans were being with you.” He interjected quickly, his heart thumping wildly. Even though he’d just seen her parents before school, they had only seen him as Katrina’s dorky little brother. Now they were going to be scrutinizing him, making sure he’s good enough for their daughter. This was a game-changer. There’s something so real about meeting the parents. It means full commitment. No one brings just anyone to a dinner with their parents...even if he is the brother of her best friend. No, they bring someone they see a future with.

He cleared his throat. “Do _you_ want me to go?” He held his breath, waiting for the answer. He wasn’t sure what it would mean if she told him she didn’t want him there. But he knows exactly what it means if she does.

Oriana looked at him with a vulnerability that astounded him. She looked…insecure. He’s never seen her look like this, even through all their talks and issues, when she would open up to him about everything in her life…not when she thought they were breaking up, and not even when he entered her body the very first time. She was almost always confident. Right now, she looked like he was about to make or break her world.

“I do.” She breathed.

Butterflies erupted in his stomach. “Then I’ll be there.”

A wide smile spread on her face. “Really?”

Beckett kissed her lips. “I’ll do anything for you. Don’t you know that by now?”

She laughed lightly, and the insecurity he saw morphed into pure happiness. He walked her backwards to the couch until the back of her knees hit the cushion. For a moment, he forgot about Katrina…but she didn’t.

“Beckett…” She shifted away from his busy hands. “As much as I would love what you’re about to do…and trust me, I would LOVE it…if you really want me to go to the hospital with you tonight, I will. It’s the least I can do. I’m not sure which qualifies as worse…having dinner with my parents or meeting with your sister.”

“Your parents are great.” Beckett assured. “Besides, it seems like they’ve been waiting for this.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” She joked. “What stories are they going to tell that involves you looking at me. And me being oblivious? It’s bound to be embarrassing.”

Beckett paused, blushing. “Good point. But I don’t know where they’ve even seen me, for the most part.”

Oriana shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out.”

“So that’s tomorrow, then?”

She nodded, chewing her bottom lip, her emerald eyes sparkling in his cool metal ones. “And now I have two things to freak out about instead of one.”

“You have absolutely nothing to freak out about.” Beckett told her, grabbing his pants from the floor. That was a lie of course, because he was completely freaking out himself. But he didn’t want her to see it. She was obviously worried, and he wanted to be her strength, just the way she was his on numerous occasions.

“You’re not worried at all?” She questioned, beginning to dress herself as well.

He hesitated. He didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t really want to admit it either.

“Knew it.” She muttered.

Beckett whirled around. “Okay, I might be a little nervous. Kat’s been in a coma for weeks. I don’t have any idea what to expect now that she’s awake. And yeah, dinner with your parents is huge, considering…”

“You’re my boyfriend and it will just be us?” She guessed.

He nodded, the tips of his ears burning. “I was a nobody to them. Now…”

“You’re the most important person in my life. They’ll see that.”

He smiled softly, pulling on his blazer. “Wow…that’s incredibly high praise, Ori.”

“It’s true, though.”

On the drive to the hospital, a thick silence hung in the air. The radio was on, but neither of them would be able to remember what was playing; both lost in their thoughts until he pulled into a parking space.

“You ready?”

Oriana shook her head. “I really don’t want to be doing this, Beckett…I told you I never wanted to see her again…”

His face fell. Of course she feels this way. There was a lot of bad blood between the two girls now. Oriana wasn’t sure she could forgive Katrina at all, and Beckett had a feeling that Katrina would feel the same way towards Oriana. And he had absolutely no idea how to sort out his own feelings towards his sister, or what she would think of seeing him as well.

Oriana interlaced her fingers with his, bringing his hand towards her mouth and kissing his knuckles. “But Beck, I’ll do anything for you. Don’t you know that by now?”

His breath hitched and he looked at her in surprise, feeling how his face was burning as she smirked. “What? Does that actually surprise you?”

He shrugged, unable to speak, his heart was pounding so loudly he could swear it’s going to burst from his chest.

“Come on.” She recommended gently. “Let’s do this before we both chicken out.”

Together they walked into the hospital lobby, their hands still connected. They took the elevator and went to the floor Katrina was on, checking in with the nurses before being led to her room. Stepping inside the small area, the nurse shut the door behind them, leaving them alone.

Katrina looked small and helpless on the plain bed, and still had tubes everywhere. Her gaze landed on her two new visitors. “Beckett…Oriana…” Even her voice sounded extremely weak. “God it’s so good to see you.”


	26. Chapter 26

“God it’s so good to see you.” Katrina’s voice was weak. I’m so sorry you had to find out this way, Beckett. I never wanted you to see me like…like this. I’m sorry.” Tears began spilling from her eyes.

“Kat…” Beckett began to step forward before pausing, remembering he was still holding Oriana’s hand. He stepped back and closer to his girlfriend.

“I don’t blame you if you hate me.” Katrina said tearfully. “I hate myself too. I can’t believe I let myself get so out of control. The doctor told me I’ve been here for weeks. Is my car totaled? Have you seen it?”

Beckett blinked. “You’re worried about your car? Out of everything else??” Anger began bubbling up inside of him. He felt overwhelming relief that Katrina was awake. But now it was being overcome by the turmoil she’s caused him and Oriana.

Katrina looked at him helplessly. “Beck, I…I don’t know how I got here. Ori’s made me promise to never drive if I’ve taken something. I don’t understand why I did that.”

“You don’t remember?” Oriana croaked.

Katrina shook her head. “I don’t remember anything. The last thing I remember was Beckett’s birthday.”

“You…” Oriana’s breathing was becoming erratic. “You mean that you have no idea what happened?? What’s been happening??”

Katrina’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’ve been wracking my brain but…retrograde amnesia is the term I was given.” She turned back to Beckett. “I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine what you must think of me right now. Some crazy drug addict who got high one too many times. I never wanted you to find out, and I especially never wanted you to find out by a situation like this. Oriana, thank you for taking care of him for me. I hope you guys didn’t drive each other crazy.”

“Why would we…”

“I can’t do this.” Oriana interrupted. “I’m…I’m sorry.” She released Beckett’s hand and turned around, quickly exiting the room.

“Oh god, she hates me too? But she knew I love cocaine, I don’t understand.” Katrina’s voice cracked.

Beckett slowly turned from the shut door back to his sister, warring with himself.

“Beckett?”

He held up his hands, backing away. Wordlessly, he left the room, seeing Oriana down the hallway. He could tell she was crying. He quickly ran up to her, wrapping her in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just left like that, I just…how can we confront her if she doesn’t know anything? She’s done so much damage and what. She gets to just forget? Like it never happened? Like she never did anything wrong? Well, I can’t forget, Beckett, she almost cost me you.”

Beckett inhaled sharply, holding her tighter. “I need you to come back to her room with me.” He murmured into her ear.

“Why, what are you going to do?” She hiccupped.

He pulled back, cupping her face in his hands. “We’re going to do what we should have done in the first place. We tell her the truth.”

Oriana swallowed hard, but nodded, kissing him gently. “Okay.”

“Yeah? Because we’re about to go turn her world upside down again apparently.” Beckett informed, searching his girlfriend’s eyes.

“I almost lost you, Beck. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep us together.”

“Then let’s go.” He took her hand again, guiding her back into Katrina’s room.

Katrina looked at them in surprise. “I’m so glad you both came back. Oriana, why did you leave like that?”

“Katrina, Oriana and I are together.” Beckett said sharply, wanting to just get it over with.

A look of confusion crossed her face. “I can see you’re together, there’s nothing wrong with my eyes.”

“Beckett means that we’re…” Oriana paused, glancing at him. He gave her a small nod in encouragement. “He’s my boyfriend. And I’m his girlfriend.”

“And we’ve been seeing each other for months.” Beckett finished.

Katrina lay there for a moment, her eyes going back and forth between them. “Excuse me?”

“Are your memories going to come back?” Beckett asked.

Katrina shrugged. “It’s unknown. It might and it might not. I can get the doctor, I’m sure she can…”

“No need.” Beckett cut in.

“You haven’t even hugged me. Either of you.” Katrina’s voice was shaky.

“You slept with Everett. You plotted against us. You lied, you twisted words around. You almost tore us apart.”

“What are you…”

“Just because you don’t remember, doesn’t mean that we can forget.” Beckett continued.

“But Beck I have no idea…you guys are…what?” She looked at Oriana. “Why would I hook up with Everett? That’s not something I would do, you’re lying. And how dare you go after my brother! Because I was in a coma, you thought you could just tramp around with him and I wouldn’t care?!”

“She’s not the liar here. You hated us together. You did everything you could to break us up.” Beckett spat. How dare she try to turn this around again.

“But…”

“Kat, I love him.” Oriana broke in softly. She met Beckett’s eyes. “I love him with all my heart. I would never take advantage of him.”

A shadow crossed his sister’s face as she noticed their linked hands. “Look, I don’t know what to think about that, Ori. You’ve always been…kind. But why would you ever pursue him? What made you think that was a good idea?”

“How do you know it wasn’t me pursuing her?” Beckett asked.

“Did you?”

His ears turned pink. “Not at first.”

“Beckett, you understand boundaries. And you’re so young and impressionable, and…oh my god…did you…you didn’t…did you sleep together???” Katrina’s voice was getting stronger, but it was still raspy.

Neither of them answered, which was enough for her.

“Right. Did you somehow not know he was a virgin?”

“Why does that matter? He’s a lot more mature than you give him credit for; he can make his own decisions. Besides, isn’t it better his first time be out of love? And on his terms? It’s not like I forced him, Kat.”

“Oh please, you don’t know what love is.”

“And you do?” Oriana demanded.

Katrina narrowed her eyes. “Well, this still doesn’t explain why I slept with Everett. Why would I do that; I figured you’d get back with him, not…my brother.”

“You didn’t just sleep with him. You used him. You manipulated him just like you manipulate everyone else.”

Katrina scoffed. “I don’t manipulate anyone. You said you’ve been together months. That pretty much puts us right at Beckett’s birthday. How long did you keep it from me.”

“Too long.” Beckett admitted. “The night of the confrontation, that’s when this accident happened.”

“And you just what. Carried on like I didn’t matter?”

“Katrina, we’ve worked out our issues, the only issue remaining is you.” Beckett gritted out. “Of course, you matter. Would we be here if you didn’t?”

“Did mom and dad come?” Her question was again met with silence. Another tear rolled down her face. “Of course, they didn’t. Because I don’t matter to them.”

“But you matter to us.” Oriana told her gently, inching closer to the bed.

“I don’t see why, if I’m such a manipulative bitch.”

“Because you’re my sister!” Beckett exclaimed.

“Because you’re my sister.” Oriana echoed.

“No, I’m not. You are not my family anymore. I’d like the two of you to leave, I’m tired.” She muttered.

Right on cue, a doctor walked into the room. “I’m sorry, visiting hours are over soon, and Ms. Harrington’s pulse keeps escalating, so I’m going to have to ask you to come back another time. We need to keep her heart rate steady; she’s been through quite a lot.”

Beckett felt like he’d been slapped in the face, and glancing at Oriana, he could tell she felt the same. He cleared his throat. “Will she ever regain the time she’s lost?”

“It’s difficult to say. Head injuries are difficult to predict. Some people regain memories within hours, while others never do. We will keep her longer for observation, and she’ll need physical therapy to get back on her feet.” The doctor looked at Katrina. “Atrophy can occur quickly; you’ll need to rebuild your muscles.”

“Thank you. When can we come back?”

“I don’t need you; either of you.” Katrina snapped.

Beckett shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry you feel that way. Come on, Ori.” He began to lead her out of the room when Oriana suddenly stopped and whirled back around, her face twisted in anger.

“If you don’t want me around, that’s one thing. But Beckett is your brother. He is the _only_ blood relative you have that has stood by you. And you’re the only family he has as well. So, be mad at me all you want; you can hate me all you want. But _don’t_ make him suffer any more because of this. You don’t remember what things have been like. But we do, and I am telling you…Whatever you’re feeling towards me, _don’t_ take it out on Beckett. He is the most extraordinary person I’ve ever known, and I feel privileged that he wants to be with me.”

“Of course, you feel privileged, he’s rich.”

But Beckett hardly heard his sister’s comeback as the air rushed out of his lungs at Oriana’s words, and it gave him the strength to say what he needed to. “If you want to talk, you can call me, and I’ll be here. Just know that I’ve seen the real you, so you have nothing to hide anymore. And neither do we.”

The monitor began beeping more rapidly. “I really must ask you to leave now.” The doctor told them, and without another word, hands still clasped together, Beckett and Oriana left the hospital.

They didn’t speak much on the ride back to campus, and when he let them into his suite, he suddenly felt very exhausted, even though it was only dinner time. But he didn’t have an appetite. Sitting on his couch, he curled his arm around Oriana, and she leaned in to rest on his chest.

“How are you doing?” She finally asked.

He sighed. “I don’t know. I definitely was not expecting her head injury to be that severe.”

“Shouldn’t the doctor have told you?”

“Yes, I was told in the beginning. But it wasn’t mentioned in the voicemail they left that she was awake.”

“They probably can’t leave that type of information in a voicemail, and it has to be the doctor that tells you, even the nurses are not allowed.”

They both sat in silence again, until he remembered something. Something that made him feel amazing. “Hey Ori? Thanks for what you said in there.”

“What do you mean?” She questioned.

“You told her you love me, and that she can direct her anger on you if she wants, but to leave me out of it. Thank you, that…I was stunned.”

“We agreed to tell her the truth.”

Beckett smiled, kissing the top of her head. “Still, it feels nice to know we’re still on the same page.”

Oriana lifted her head and kissed him softly. “I think we both learned that secrets are a relationship killer. Even between friends.”

He rubbed his thumb gently along her cheek and jawbone. “What do you want to do if she decides she wants to make amends?”

Oriana chuckled softly. “Can she really make amends for something she doesn’t remember?”

Beckett nudged her gently. “You know what I mean.”

“Listen, Beckett…” Oriana sat straight up now, taking his hands in hers. “I already made my choice. I choose you. We can talk about it as much as you need, but in the end, it will come down to whether you can forgive her. And I’ll follow your lead. She’s your actual sister; you can’t pretend that doesn’t mean anything to you.”

“Do you think she’ll want to?” He whispered.

“Do _you_ want to?”

Beckett pondered that question. It was a good question. “I’m not sure yet. She was…terrible. And I feel like even if we figure things out and move on…she’ll still hate us together. Maybe she won’t plot to break us up again, or maybe she will, but I’m not sure I’ll ever not be suspicious of that.”

“I understand.” She nodded.

“You’ll really do whatever I want? Ori, she was ruthless towards you.”

She gave a half smile. “All I want is for you to be happy. So, if you want her in your life, then I want her in mine. End of story.”

He crashed his lips against hers, feeling her smile into his mouth, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. “ _This_ is what I want.” He murmured. “We’ll figure the rest out later. But things between us are good, right?”

“Better than good.” She replied instantaneously, pressing her lips to the sensitive skin of his neck.

He moaned quietly.

“Want me to prove it?” She asked teasingly.

Beckett twirled a strand of her soft hair around his fingers. “You already did. I just wanted to hear it. I love you so much.”

Oriana hugged him tightly. “I hope that someday, Katrina will accept us together, maybe even be happy for us.”

“But what do we do until then?”

She tightened her grip on him. “We keep doing what we’ve been doing. Keep things honest between us. And, when the time comes, we stay honest with her.”

“How are you so smart?” He murmured, gently taking her earlobe between his teeth and loving the immediate response he got from her body.

“I have a genius for a boyfriend.”

Beckett chuckled quietly. “I’m afraid I can’t argue there.”

“And he’s so cocky too.” She giggled.

Beckett moved so their faces were almost touching. “I certainly have one.” He bucked his hips up and she squeals when he flips them around. “We were interrupted earlier…I’d like to continue.”

“Are you sure?” Oriana asked hesitantly. “I’d understand if…”

“I’ll rephrase. I need to continue. I haven’t eaten yet.”

She rose an eyebrow. “Then we should…ohhhh….”

He was already pulling her pants off with a wicked grin. “I hope you know I’m quite hungry, and I might not be able to control myself.”

Her breathing was already becoming erratic and it thrilled him to no end. “Then lose control.”


	27. Chapter 27

“You are so adorable, but seriously you need to calm down before you give yourself a panic attack.” Oriana joked at a very jumpy Beckett.

“I’m meeting your parents; I have to be perfect.” He argued, changing his shirt for the 7th time.

“I don’t understand why you’re so nervous. You already know them!”

But nervous doesn’t even begin to describe how he’s feeling. He is downright terrified of doing something wrong. “I told you, I know them as Katrina’s baby brother, I don’t know them as anything else. They don’t know me as anything else.”

“Hey.” Oriana planted herself in front of him, buttoning his shirt buttons herself. He inhaled sharply at the touch. “You have to stop thinking of yourself that way. You’re not just my friend’s kid brother. You are my very serious boyfriend, and you need to be okay with stepping out of her shadow. You are your own person. You’re _my_ person.” She finished shyly.

“Still has to be perfect, I don’t want them thinking you made a bad decision too…god, this shirt doesn’t look right either. How do I have nothing to wear!? This is only the biggest night of my life!”

Oriana cocked an eyebrow, and his face burned crimson. “Okay, second biggest night. You know what I mean!”

He started to remove his shirt for the 8th time, when Oriana grabbed his collar and yanked him to her, keeping her lips a breath away from his. “Remember when they almost walked in on us making out?”

“How could I forget.” He replied shakily. “But what does that have to do with anything?”

Her eyes flicked down to his lips. “You were able to pull yourself together then; I’m sure you can do it now.” She kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning when he reciprocated. The moan made him freeze and back away.

“I had a raging hard on that night, please don’t do that to me again. I was so nervous they’d figured out that I wanted to just...” He cut himself off, the blush in his cheeks turning a deep scarlet.

“Wanted to just…what?” She asked innocently.

“I can’t think about that now.” He muttered, turning back to his closet.

“Oh my…” Oriana sighed in exasperation before bumping him out of the way with her hip. She looked through his clothes and finally held a shirt out to him. “This one. It brings out your eyes.”

Beckett eyed the shirt; it was one of his favorites. It was silvery gray with an ever so light sheen to it. And she’s right, it brings out the metallic color of his eyes. But it went with one of his suits. “I thought you said we didn’t have to dress up.”

She looked at him, confused. “We don’t.”

“But this shirt is…”

“Perfect?” She interjected.

Beckett shrugged, going back into his closet and pulling out the matching slacks and jacket.

“Okay, what are you doing?”

“You want me to wear a suit, so I’m going to wear a suit.”

She was looking at him like he had three heads. “What? I didn’t say anything about a suit.”

“This is a _dress_ shirt Oriana. I can’t wear it with just anything.”

“It looks exactly like every other button-down you have, just a different color.”

He pursed his lips together in frustration. Clearly, she didn’t know a thing about dress etiquette.

“Okay, well, how did you decide what to wear?”

“They’re my parents. They’ve probably seen most, if not all, of the clothing I have. But to be honest, I chose a sundress because it’ll give you easy access later.” She winked, and he immediately felt his dick jump.

“Really, Ori? That was low.”

She giggled. “Tell you what, if you start getting all nervous and begin rambling, I will place your hand on my thigh. And the more nervous you get, I’m going to slide it higher.”

He dropped the shirt she’d picked out for him. “I…I don’t…that’s not…not a very good…idea…”

“Relax, I’m joking.” She burst out laughing. “You just make it so easy!”

He growled as he surged forward, crashing their lips together. “You give me too many fantasies; now I’m going to be thinking about getting you off the entire time.”

Oriana grinned wickedly. “I think you need to let out some steam before we go, you are a total mess.”

“I am never a ‘mess.’ I’m just…What are you doing?” He gasped, feeling her hand massaging him.

“You need a release.” She murmured. “Let me give you one.” She pulled his dick out and fell to her knees.

“Ori…” He breathed, but she already had his length in her mouth, and her head was bobbing vigorously. He gripped the sides of her head as he grunted. He can’t believe she’s doing this now, of all times. But her tongue felt so good, the suction was so good, that he was coming hard within minutes. He breathed heavily from the exertion as she swallowed his fluid and licked him clean.

He yanked her up to him. “That was…” But he didn’t have anything else to say. “You’re right, I needed that. But what about you?”

“You can take care of me later.” She joked.

Beckett groaned. “It’s impossible to deny you.”

“Then don’t deny me. Easy peasy.”

He rested his forehead against hers. “Never.” He kissed her gently before pulling away. He picked up the discarded shirt on the floor and put it on. He really does love this shirt.

“Your dark jeans would go great with that.” She told him.

“This doesn’t get worn with jeans.” He retorted.

“Just try it? Please?”

Grumbling, he found the jeans she was referring to and yanked them on. “See? It makes no sense to…” But he trailed off as he glimpsed himself in the mirror. “Oh…this…actually, this kinda goes…”

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, you could. And you’re right. This is a good combination; I never would have thought of it myself.”

She smirked. “That’s why you have me. Trust me, Beck…I know what looks good on you, I have checked you out many, many times over the years.”

His entire body began humming. “You have? But I thought you didn’t think of me that way.”

“I said I didn’t think of us as a couple; that you were off limits.” She corrected. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy what I saw. I know I’ve said this before, but your body…” She was raking her eyes up and down his form shamelessly.

“I love how you check me out.” He murmured, stepping into her space again. “If only I’d noticed.”

“Really…And what would you have done if you had?”

She was teasing him, and he knows it, because they both know damn well it wouldn’t have changed anything.

He looked at her mischievously. “Walked around with my shirt off more.”

“So Scandalous.” She waggled her eyebrows before they both burst out laughing. He felt much more at ease, for more reasons than one.

When their laughter died down, he took a deep, cleansing breath. “Okay. Let me just fix my hair and then I’ll be ready.”

She shook her head in amusement. “Honestly, you take more time than I do to get ready.”

“You love me for it.” He shrugged.

“I do love you, don’t I?” Her green eyes were sparkling.

He licked his lips. “Keep looking at me like that and we’re not going to make it to dinner.”

“Is that right? So, you’ll explain the reason we don’t show up tonight then? To my parents? That probably brought us a bottle of champagne?”

He narrowed his eyes. “No.”

“Well then. Go finish.” She chuckled.

He nodded and hurried into his bathroom, quickly putting some gel in his hair and spritzing cologne. “Ready.”

They were meeting Mr. and Mrs. Miller at a cute Italian restaurant in town. Beckett’s heart was thumping wildly the whole drive. “Why aren’t you nervous? You said you’d be nervous.” He was practically accusing her. Here he was, completely freaking out while she sat there, looking all sexy in her yellow and white sundress, cool as a cucumber.

“I’m pretty sure you’re nervous enough for both of us.” She replied, reaching over the middle console and taking his hand, squeezing it lightly. “Why are you so shaky? This isn’t like you.”

“It’s just…what if they hate me? Or think I’m not good enough for you? They wouldn’t be wrong, I’m just a nerd; the boy next door.”

“Do girls never fall for the boy next door?” Oriana questioned. “Besides, don’t sell yourself short. You’re great. They already know that.”

“But they don’t _know_ me, Oriana, there’s no way they’re going to like me.”

“Beck…we’re having dinner with them because they _want_ to get to know you. They already know some things, yes, but they haven’t really seen the way we interact now that we’re together. And I’m curious how they thought we interacted before. Aren’t you? And furthermore, they’re already rooting for us. They will absolutely love you.”

He blew out a slow and steady breath. “You’re right. Okay. I can do this. I concoct any spell I want, ace any exam put in front of me, handling your parents should be easy.”

“That’s…one way to think of it” Oriana laughed.

Pulling into the parking lot, Beckett rounded his car and opened the door for his girlfriend. She smiled warmly at him, causing his stomach to flutter, and in that moment, he knew exactly what she was talking about. She loves him, and that’s what matters. From what little he knows of her parents, they are nothing like his own. They’re warm, caring, and want to see Oriana happy. He’s absolutely positive.

They walked hand in hand to the front of the restaurant, where Beckett opened that door for her as well.

“Hi, we have a reservation under ‘Miller.’” Oriana informed the hostess, who smiled at them.

“Of course. The rest of your party was just seated a moment ago. Right this way.” She began walking but Beckett lightly pulled Oriana’s arm to hold back.

“We’re late??” He hissed

“NO. Geesh. You’d think you were late to meet the Queen or something.”

“It’s pretty much the same thing.” He argued.

Oriana just rolled her eyes, took his hand again, and walked after the hostess, where she led them to a candle lit booth and Oriana’s parents were waiting. To his relief, they didn’t seem to mind their tardiness.

“We thought we’d be the late ones.” Mrs. Miller greeted. “Turns out you’re just like we are.” She stood from her chair and went to Beckett, pulling him into a hug. “Beckett, it is so wonderful to see you again. We’re so pleased that the two of you are dating.”

“Indeed. It’s been a long time coming.” Mr. Miller piped in, shaking Beckett’s hand. Both parents hugged Oriana, then the four of them sat down.

“We were so hoping the two of you would sort things out when our daughter got home. She asked us about you while she was gone. I was surprised when she said she hadn’t talked to you, and she didn’t seem to want to ask Katrina. Said she’d give her the standard ‘he’s fine.’”

Beckett’s eyes darted to Oriana, who was currently blushing. _“Mom…”_

“Is that accurate?” Beckett asked, a slow smirk coming to his lips.

“Oh yes, she asked several times.” Mrs. Miller carried on, oblivious to what she was giving away. “We really did mean to invite you over for Christmas, I’m so sorry we didn’t.”

“Yeah, why didn’t you?” Oriana asked sharply. “You knew he was alone, I told you that.”

Beckett’s eyebrows shot up. “You did?”

Oriana’s eyes widened. “I…just mentioned it, once. That I wasn’t positive, but Kat made it sound that way.”

“Thought you didn’t ask her about me.” He teased.

Her cheeks flushed. “I didn’t, but she talked about you.”

“You see? This right here is why we were so sure of the two of you.” Mrs. Miller grinned.

Mr. Miller took a sip of his water. “It’s true. You’ve always been orbiting each other; it was only a matter of time.”

“Oh my god.” Oriana buried her face in her hands. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“We’re just happy for you, sweetheart.”

Beckett hesitated, not sure if he should ask his next question, but he decided to go for it. “What do you mean by we were ‘orbiting each other?’”

But they were interrupted by a waiter. “Good Evening, my name is Marco, it is a pleasure to have you tonight. May I start you with drinks?”

Beckett ordered a water, Oriana an iced tea, and her parents a couple glasses of wine. The four of them perused the menu, and when their drinks arrived, they placed their food order. Then Mr. Miller turned back to Beckett.

“We noticed things over the years. Mostly the way you looked at our daughter, Beckett. Since you were just a little boy, you’ve always had your eyes on her.”

Beckett frowned. “So, I’ve been creepy her whole life?”

“No, no.” Oriana’s mom laughed. “As you know, we only saw you at bigger functions, like picnics and holidays, the girls’ graduation. Even as a child you always offered Oriana what you had. Whether it be a glass of water, or a handful of grapes. And she would always accept, every time.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Oriana asked, puzzled. “He was always polite to everyone, not just me.”

“We brought a few photos…” Mrs. Miller began digging in her purse, while Oriana looked at her in horror.

“You did not bring baby pictures! Are you kidding??”

“Not exactly…here they are.” She handed one of the photographs to Oriana, who looked at it with Beckett.

This one was one of a birthday party of a very young Katrina, and Beckett and Oriana were laughing together, mouths wide in smiles, with cake smeared on each other’s faces.

“I don’t remember this.” He murmured.

“Oh my god…I forgot about this.” Oriana sounded stunned, and he looked at her questioningly.

“Kat turned seven, so you were five…she got so mad because we started in on the cake without waiting for the song and blowing out the candles…”

“You two were very quick to make it look like you were in a food fight and blame each other, but after Katrina stomped away you both burst out laughing…”

“Partners in crime.” Beckett smiled. “That’s what we called each other.”

“You do remember.” Oriana’s face lit up, but he shook his head.

“We called each other that off and on over the years. I can’t believe this is the moment it started.”

“Here’s another one. Oriana, you were about fourteen I think, and Beckett that would have made you twelve.” Mrs. Miller passed them another picture.

“Now this one I remember.” Beckett said with a grin. “The state fair we all went to.”

“I dropped my cotton candy stick and was devastated for whatever reason.” Oriana grimaced. “No idea why it seemed like life and death.”

“Hormones.”

_“Mom!!”_

“It’s the truth, no need to be embarrassed over growing up. Anyways, I’m sure you didn’t think anyone saw, Beckett, but you had just taken a huge mouthful of your own when Oriana dropped hers, and you instantly gave yours to her.”

“He didn’t like cotton candy; it was too sugary and bad for his teeth. I clearly remember talking about teeth, I got this whole lecture on dental hygiene.”

But Beckett was already beet red.

“Then why did we see him five minutes later at the stand getting another one for himself? Which he hid behind a different stand to eat so you wouldn’t notice.”

Oriana looked at him. “You liked cotton candy?”

“I hadn’t had much of a taste for it yet, I was in such a hurry to swallow the bit I had so I could give you the rest; you were just…really upset.”

Oriana opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She reopened and took a breath to say something…then closed it again.

“And then there’s this one.” Mrs. Miller pushed another photograph towards them.

Beckett rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he saw it took place at Katrina and Oriana’s high school graduation. Oriana was poised in her cap and gown, with a perfect smile that lit up her face…and Beckett was a little behind and off to the side. The way he was looking at her, though…

“He couldn’t take his eyes off you, like you were the most fascinating thing in the universe.” Mr. Miller explained.

Oriana turned her head and caught Beckett’s eye, causing the tips of his ears to start burning. “How did I not notice that?”

“You were so excited to be leaving for France, you were practically jumping up and down the whole time…”

“But then the night before you left, you had been at Katrina’s house, and you were happy when you left here, but when you came home, you had the strangest expression on your face. You wouldn’t tell us where your excitement had gone. It was almost as if you suddenly didn’t want to leave.”

Beckett inhaled sharply. Oriana had told him things changed for her that night, when he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. Such a small thing, yet everything turned upside down. He’d been completely unaware. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I was leaving…You’re my best friend’s brother, what was I supposed to do?”

“We thought maybe she and Katrina had another argument, but at the airport in the morning, it certainly didn’t seem the case. And the first time she called home, she asked if we’d seen you around town.”

“Which is kind of an odd question to be asking two full-time employed people who live on the complete opposite side of town as the person being asked about.”

“When was the first time she called?” Beckett asked, unable to help himself.

“The following day, letting us know she’d arrived safely.”

Beckett’s eyebrows shot up. “The next day?”

“We knew then that it must have been something to do with you, to cause her reaction to traveling change.”

“And then of course, a year later, she went straight to your house from the airport, instead of coming home first.”

“It was his birthday!” Oriana exclaimed.

“And then proceeded to spend the next couple weeks mainly at the Harrington’s manor.”

“Please stop talking.” Oriana begged.

“I would love for you to continue, actually.” Beckett smirked at his girlfriend.

“We were heartbroken when she told us what your parents were making you and your sister do. We’re so sorry that happened.”

“And then one night, we came home to find Katrina fast asleep and only the two of you awake. Beckett, you were looking everywhere but at her, but she couldn’t stop looking at you.”

“And also, you were in the upstairs bathroom ‘brushing your teeth’, and not the downstairs bathroom, which is where guests normally do that. Considering you’ve hardly been to our house, it stands to reason Oriana told you where to go, since you would have had to pass the entry and therefore see us on your way to the guest one.”

“Here are your meals!” Marco arrived with a big tray of everyone’s food orders. “Please enjoy!”

“Wow.” Beckett whispered, taking Oriana’s hand in his own.

She gave him a small smile before everyone dug into their food, and a comfortable silence fell over the table for several minutes, until Oriana asked her next question.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about all this?”

Mr. Miller rose an eyebrow. “It wasn’t our place. Like I said, you were always in each other’s path; we never doubted it, but it was up to you where to take it.”

“How does Katrina feel about you dating? You never did tell us. I do hope she was happy.” Her mother broke in.

Beckett and Oriana glanced at each other, shifting uncomfortably. “She…wasn’t enthused.” Beckett informed.

“Really? I’m surprised, she loves you both so much. How is she doing then?”

“She won’t even see us right now.”

“She was in a car accident.” Oriana added. “She has a lot going on with the recovery.”

“Oh dear, what happened?”

“Um…” Oriana looked at Beckett helplessly.

“She just lost control somehow. Not sure.” Beckett lied.

“Well, I’m sure she’ll come around.” Oriana’s mom encouraged.

“Yeah…maybe.” Oriana agreed. “But, at least we have you. Thank you, for supporting us, really.”

Beckett nodded in agreement. “It truly means a lot to us.”

“Okay, well, we need another picture to add to our collection then. Lean in, let me get it.” Mrs. Miller took her phone out as Beckett and Oriana leaned into each other.

“Now, smiiiiiile!”

A flash went off. “Now, let’s see how it came out.”

A broad smile appeared on Mr. and Mrs. Miller’s faces. “It’s perfect. Here, take a look.”

She handed her phone to Oriana, who looked at it fondly. “This is great.” She moved so Beckett could see. They were both smiling happily at the camera.

“I’ll send it to you…and if you want, you can keep the others we brought as well.”

“Sure.” Oriana nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The conversation was lighter for the rest of the meal, as they talked about school, and her parents talked about work, and soon enough they were all standing up to leave. The Miller’s were true to their word, before leaving they handed Oriana a bottle of champagne.

“Thank you for coming to dinner, you two. It means so much to us. You know, we’ve never shared a meal with one of Oriana’s boyfriends before.”

“Oh my god, mom, stop, it’s too much.” Oriana whined.

“Hopefully there will be many more dinners to come with us.” Beckett kissed his girlfriend’s cheek, and then to his surprise Mrs. Miller wrapped him into a huge hug.

“Take care of our girl.”

“Yes, I’m glad this is working out.” Her father said. “I know this changes the dynamics both of you have with Beckett’s family, but I’m sure you’ll pull through.”

“Oh my gosh, Dad, you’re just as bad as mom!”

“We just love you, sweetheart. Take care, we’ll call in a few days.”

The two lovers watched as the Miller’s drove away and then slowly made their way to Beckett’s car. Once they reached the passenger door, Oriana started rambling.

“I’m so sorry, Beck, God, they’re so embarrassing, and the pictures they’ve managed to capture over the years? What, were they stalking us or…”

Beckett cut her off with his lips, pulling her flush against him. “I love your parents. They’re great. And they think the world of you. They’re loving and caring…you’re really lucky, Oriana. I mean that.”

A full smile bloomed on her face. “You’re not embarrassed?”

“Embarrassed about what?” He laughed. “No, I don’t think they were stalking us. I think they noticed what no one else did and wanted proof to show us someday. And now we know why they reacted to our relationship the way they did. Personally, I’m thrilled.”

“You’re so soft.” She teased.

“You’re my weakness.” He retorted.

“I thought I was your strength.” She pouted.

“Guess you’re both then.” He gently bit down on her pouty lower lip and pulled softly. She immediately started to react.

“Take me home.”


	28. Chapter 28

A couple more weeks went by, and Beckett was sitting at his desk, studying one of his textbooks, when his cell began to ring. He froze when he heard it. It was Katrina’s ringtone. Then he was moving at the speed of lightning, dashing to where he’d left it on his bed.

“Hello?” He was breathless.

“Hi Beckett…” His sister’s voice floated through the speaker.

He sank to the floor. “Kat…”

There was pause on the other end of the line before she started speaking again. “I was wondering if you could visit me. I’d like to talk to you.”

He wanted to say yes. He really did. But he wasn’t sure it would be the best thing for him to go to her. It killed him to think that way, but he couldn’t help it.

“Please?” Her voice was quiet and pleading.

“When?” He whispered.

“Now. Later. Anytime that’s good for you.”

He was nodding his head, a million thoughts flying through his head. “Can you tell me what it’s about?”

He heard her sigh. “Everything. I just want to talk in person.”

“Can I bring Ori, or….?”

“No. Just you.”

He ran his fingers through his hair. He was planning on meeting Oriana for dinner, but he didn’t like the idea of going behind her back like this. They were in such a good place; they were so happy and natural together. “I’ll come under the condition you understand that I’m not breaking up with her. And I won’t stand to listen to anything negative about her you might have to say.”

“Understood.”

He nodded again. “Okay. I’ll be there soon.” He hung up without giving her a chance to reply. He sat there feeling shocked for a minute before calling Oriana. She picked up with a smile in her tone.

“Hey handsome.”

He couldn’t help but grin. “Hey beautiful.”

“What’s up?”

“Katrina called and asked me to go see her alone.” The words flew out of his mouth in a rush.

He was met with silence.

“I’m going to go now. I don’t know what she wants, but I might not be back for dinner. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Her quiet voice filtered through, noticeably upset. “We have dinner almost every day; I think I can manage one night without you.”

There was something in her tone he didn’t like. “Ori, will you be mad? If I go? I won’t go if you’re not okay with it.”

“She’s your sister. Of course I’m okay with it. Let me know how it goes.” There was a soft click. She’d hung up on him. It made his heart hurt. He knew his girlfriend must be worried sick, but he couldn’t think of this now.

He grabbed his keys and hopped into his car. Shortly after, he arrived at the hospital. After receiving Katrina’s new room information, he took the elevator and quietly went to her private room. Hesitantly, he knocked before walking in. His sister’s eyes met his, but he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. He couldn’t read her at all.

“Thanks for coming.” She said softly.

“Of course.” He took another step closer, noticing she looked much stronger than the last time he’d seen her.

“Come sit.” She nodded towards a chair next to her bed. “Everett just left.”

Beckett’s blood ran cold. He hadn’t thought of Everett much, and now he was nervous that he left Oriana alone while he’s on his way back to campus. Was this yet another set up?

“Relax, I told him to leave her alone.” Katrina spoke as though reading his mind.

Taking a deep breath, Beckett sat in the chair. He could barely look at his sister. He was still so angry with her. Still hurting. He wasn’t expecting to hear from her so soon. Actually, he wasn’t expecting to hear from her at all.

“What do you want, Kat?” His voice was sharper than he’d intended.

Katrina swallowed hard. “I want to say I’m sorry. For everything.”

“You don’t remember any of it.”

“Everett has come to see me every day. I’ve verified facts with him.”

Beckett scoffed. “He’s probably lying. But then, that’s the whole reason you’re friends, I bet.”

“He told me when and how everything started.” She continued, ignoring him. “I know I’m not the best person, Beckett, but I never would have wanted to hurt you.”

“Well, you did.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I was upset with Oriana, and I…”

“Hurting Oriana hurts me too.” He cut back in.

“Please let me finish.” Katrina begged. “When we were in France, I knew something was off about her. I just wanted to have a good time. I wanted her to forget whatever was on her mind and go back to being herself. But no matter what I did, she would never tell me what was wrong. So, I figured she was just homesick and didn’t want to admit it. Seems silly, now that I know the real reason. I honestly had no idea it had something to do with you.”

“What’s your point, Kat?” He sighed.

“It’s obviously no secret that I don’t like you together. That hasn’t changed. But I’m sorry for being such a bitch about it. It sounds like I made your lives hell. But, Beckett, I am curious about something.”

He gave a half-shrug, waiting for her to continue, feeling disheartened that she still can’t accept them as a couple

“When was the first time you saw her as someone other than my best friend?”

His eyebrows shot up. He wasn’t prepared for that question. He wracked his brain, trying to remember if there was something significant, but couldn’t really pinpoint anything.

Katrina chuckled lightly. “So, pretty much always. I don’t know how I didn’t see it.”

“She didn’t either.”

“I’d have to ask her.”

He hesitated. “You want to talk to her?”

“Not right now. But eventually, yes, I do.” She eyed him warily. “Why did you cross that line? Did she come on to you? Did she force…”

“Katrina, it was a joint thing. We fell for each other. We didn’t plan on it, but it happened. I think the reason we crossed the line is pretty obvious. Besides, it’s not like we can uncross it, and I wouldn’t want to even if we could. I will never regret being with her. Ever. I need you to understand that.”

“You really do love her, don’t you?” She asked softly.

“I’ve never loved anyone else. It’s always been her. And it always will be.”

“You seem pretty confident about that.” Katrina mused.

“I am.” He agreed.

Katrina closed her eyes briefly. “Everett says it’s painfully obvious she loves you too. And the way she stuck up for you the last time you were here says something as well.”

“Her parents brought a few pictures of us growing up to dinner the other night. They’ve been really supportive.” He gave her a pointed look. “It would have been nice to have yours as well.”

Katrina’s eyes widened. “You had dinner with the Millers?”

“I did. It was really great, actually. She’s really lucky to have parents like them.”

“I know, right? They’re the best.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Um…she’s never introduced them to a boy before.”

“Yeah they said that. But it was probably different with me, since they’ve known me my whole life.”

Katrina shook her head. “No, I don’t think that’s it. I…I can’t believe she brought you to dinner with them.”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Why? Am I not good enough for her or them?”

“No, Beck, you don’t understand…”

“I’m trying to.” He stated flatly. “I don’t know what your problem is. I wish you could just be happy that your brother and best friend get along so well.” He stood up from his chair, suddenly furious again. “I told you I wasn’t going to listen to you say bad things about…”

“She always said she wouldn’t bring someone to meet her parents until she was positive he was The One.” Katrina blurted, casting her eyes down to her blanket. “The one she planned to be with forever. Cuz she believes in all that soulmate shit. A hopeless romantic.”

All the air rushed out of his lungs and he stared down at her in shock. “W…what?”

But Katrina wouldn’t look him in the eye. “She never introduced anyone to her parents because she thought they’d be embarrassing, so she didn’t want to subject someone to that unless she was absolutely sure that it was love. Plus, she didn’t want to answer questions from her parents about her relationships. Not that she’s had a lot but…I’m still surprised. She said the only guy she’ll bring to her parents will be the one she’s going to marry. She’s said that for as long as I can remember.”

He sat back down, unsure of what to say. An awkward silence fell between the siblings. Katrina was the first to speak again, after clearing her throat. “So um…thanks for coming. Again. I wasn’t even sure you’d come, and I have physical therapy soon…”

He can’t believe she’s already trying to get rid of him. “Why have you spent time with Everett before hearing our side of the story?”

“Everett’s a sweetheart. Maybe not towards you, but…”

“He’s a dick.”

To his surprise, she burst out laughing.

“Did he tell you that you had sex with him in front of me? On Oriana’s bed?”

“I did what?” She voice went up a couple octaves. “Tell me you’re joking. Ew.”

“Be careful what he tells you.” Beckett warned. “I’m guessing he hasn’t been completely truthful with you.”

“Well, he can join the growing line of people who don’t tell me the truth.” She snapped.

“He can join the growing line of people you manipulate as well.” Beckett shot back.

Katrina looked defeated. “I’m not going to get in your way again, Beck.”

“No? Then when are you going to talk to Oriana?” He questioned.

“Not right now.”

“Why are you so angry with her? Relationships are not single sided. I could have walked away too, and I also chose not to.”

Her mouth quirked into a tiny smile. “You’re a lot more confident than you were a few months ago.”

He folded his arms across his chest. “You can thank Ori for that.”

Just then, another person entered the room. “It’s time for more physical therapy, Ms. Harrington.”

Katrina’s eyes went back to his, but he looked away, knowing that she’s not going to answer his question. “See ya, Kat.” Then he stood up and walked out without sparing a glance behind him. After rounding a corner, he flattened his back against the wall, breath shaky from nerves. He didn’t know what he was expecting when he talked to her again. He didn’t know that he ever would. But it does make him feel a bit lighter knowing that Katrina still cared about him. If only she can still care about Oriana, too. Then maybe things could go back to normal.

But as he began walking out towards his car, he realized….nothing would ever be normal again, not even if Katrina and Oriana talked things out. Nothing has been normal in quite some time. He hated this whole situation. And he was mad that Katrina spent her days with Everett, and not him or Oriana…or literally anyone else.

Back on campus, he went straight to Oriana’s suite. He knocked lightly, and few seconds after that, his beautiful goddess opened the door. She was wearing a simple pair of blue sweats and one his shirts; her hair tied up in a messy bun. She looked surprised to see him.

“Hey…”

“I love you.”

A wide smile bloomed on her face before she threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. He returned it with fervor, walking her backwards so he could enter the room, kicking the door shut behind them. “How was it?” She broke away, her eyes searching his.

“Is it true you never introduced your parents to anyone before because you were waiting for your soulmate?”

Oriana’s jaw dropped. “She told you that?”

He nodded.

Her face blushed. “Well, technically they already knew you…”

“But not as your boyfriend. So, I want to know…is it true?”

“….Yes.” She whispered, shifting nervously.

“Wow.”

“I’m sorry.” She stammered. “I didn’t want to make things awkward…and, you know, we’re pretty damn young, so…”

He crushed her mouth to his, holding her in a tight embrace, his lips moving against hers desperately. “You continue to surprise me.” He told her breathlessly.

“Don’t get carried away mister.” She laughed. “You’re eighteen years old, don’t tell me that marriage is on your mind, because then I’d have to call you a liar.”

He feigned offense. “Ori, please. I already told you that I’d marry you tomorrow. That statement stands for every single tomorrow for as long as it takes.”

Oriana rolled her eyes. “Okay, Prince Charming. On a serious note…what else did you talk about with Katrina?”

“Changing the subject, huh?” He teased.

“Most definitely.” She laughed again.

Leading her over to the couch, Beckett filled his girlfriend in on the conversation he’d had with his sister. When he was finished, he waited for a response. Several minutes later, she finally met his eyes again. “How are you feeling about it?”

Beckett thought a moment. “Honestly? Kinda mad, still. She has to make peace with you if she wants peace with me.”

Oriana leaned on his shoulder. “That’s very sweet, but…”

“No buts.” He interrupted. “I always thought I was close to her. Then it turned out that was never true. I had no idea who she really is or what she really does. I have no idea why you put up with it for so long, but I refuse to let her walk all over me.”

“It’s better to be on her good side and not her bad side.” Oriana murmured.

“I don’t care. If she wants to get to you, she has to get through me.”

“I can fight my own battles, you know.”

“I do know.” He nodded. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to let you.”

“Um, excuse you, but you will never ‘let’ me do anything. I love that you’re protective, but I’m telling you that you’re never going to control what I do or don’t do.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I know. I worded it wrong. I meant I will always be on your side.”

“Do you think she’ll actually reach out to me? Everett’s probly filling her head with lies.”

Beckett scoffed. “Then that’s her problem. We know the truth about things. She can either believe the people she’s known and loved her whole life, or she can believe a douchebag. It’s kinda up to her at this point.”

Oriana giggled. “Okay.”

“I can tell you that she didn’t seem ready to talk to you. I really don’t get why she’s so hostile towards you. You’re amazing.”

“Beckett…” Oriana started slowly. “You do know that whatever happens, she and I will never be as close as we used to be…right? Not after everything that happened.”

“That’s…entirely up to the two of you. What do you want?”

Oriana was quiet for a long time. “I really don’t know. All I’m sure of is I want you happy, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make that happen.”

“Calling me your soulmate has already made me happy enough for my entire lifetime.” He joked…sort of. He was also serious.

“I can’t believe she told you that.”

“I’m glad she did.”

Oriana tightened her hold on him. “So what are you going to do?”

“Like I said, if she wants peace with me, then she has to make peace with you. I’m not saying you have to be best friends again, but you have to get along, or at least be able to tolerate each other. It’s not up for discussion.”

“I love when you get bossy.” She teased, causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

He smirked. “You’re probably the only one.”

“Good. I’m not sharing.”

Beckett couldn’t help the smile on his face. “So, did you eat?”

“Nope, too nervous.”

“Chinese?” He suggested.

“Sounds perfect.”


	29. Chapter 29

As time went by, Beckett became less and less sure that things with Katrina would go back to normal. She hasn’t contacted him since he visited her in the hospital, and he hasn’t reached out either. He knew Oriana felt terrible about it, but he still can’t bring himself to regret being with her. And she can’t either.

One night, just a normal school night, Oriana was in his shower when her phone went off. It was late, and very odd for someone to call at this hour. He glanced at her phone, thinking maybe it was her parents, but his eyes were wide as saucers when he saw Katrina’s name flashing on the screen. He couldn’t move. He most definitely wasn’t going to answer, and he knew Ori would be out soon. When the screen went dark again, Beckett held his own phone shakily, wondering if he would be next. But no call came through, and he still couldn’t bring himself to move. If his sister was contacting Oriana, that must mean she’s ready to talk to her…but ready how? As Oriana stepped back out of the bathroom in a towel, she paused as soon as she saw him.

“What’s wrong?”

She knows him so well and it thrills him. He couldn’t help his eyes raking over her body, his dick wanting to rip off her towel and take her right there. His desire for her never wavered, it was still just as strong as always.

“Beck?”

He snapped his head back up and met her gaze. She was staring at him worriedly, almost like she was afraid to get closer. A massive wave of protectiveness washed through him. He’s not going to let his sister hurt her anymore, but it’s time for her to figure out what she wants to do in regards to the friendship they once had. It can’t be put off any longer. Besides that, the holidays were coming fast, and they have to figure this out before they leave for break. Oriana had invited him to stay with her and her parents during Christmas, and although he was nervous, he was ecstatic to have a family to spend Christmas with. But first things first.

“Katrina called you.” He told her softly.

“What? What did she want?”

“I didn’t answer.”

Oriana blew out a shuddery breath. There was unmistakable fear in her eyes. “She didn’t call you?”

Beckett just shook his head.

She padded over to him quickly, snatching her phone up from the table, and staring at it. “There’s a voicemail. You sure she didn’t call you?”

“Positive.”

She quickly dialed in to her voicemail, putting it on speaker.

“Ori, I don’t have to…”

“Stay.” She commanded, as the message began to play.

“Hey Ori, it’s me. Uh…Kat. So, it’s been awhile and I really want to talk to you. In person though. I’m at a rehab facility now, finally back on my feet. Call me.”

“END OF MESSAGE” The generic phone voice informed.

Oriana didn’t hesitate, she called back immediately. Her expression was guarded, and she turned her back towards him. She didn’t turn off the speaker though. After a few rings, Katrina answered.

“Ori…that was fast.”

“I was in the shower.” Oriana replied shortly. “I got your message Kat. You really want to see me?”

“Take me off speaker please.”

Oriana turned back to Beckett, who gave her a nod. Swallowing hard, she made it so Beckett could no longer hear the conversation. “Okay. You have my undivided attention.”

“I know my brother’s there, Oriana, and he doesn’t need to hear every single thing we talk about. There are boundaries, you know.”

“There are no boundaries between me and him. Whatever you say, you should know that I’m going to tell him.”

Beckett’s heard soared at the admission.

“Then I’m not going to say anything. I’m going to text you the address I’m at. Come tomorrow.”

“Why?” Oriana breathed.

“Because we are long overdue for a conversation, Oriana. And it’s going to take more than a phone call. Besides, face to face conversations are always better.”

“I don’t want to wait until tomorrow.”

“Well you can’t come now, they won’t let you in.”

“Fine, whatever.” Oriana muttered. “Text me the address and time and I’ll be there.”

“Wait, Ori, one more thing? Don’t bring Beckett.”

“How am I supposed to get there then?”

“Figure it out.” The line went dead.

“Fucking bitch.” Oriana bit out.

Beckett immediately pulled her into his arms. “From your last comment, I assume it didn’t go well?”

Oriana scoffed. “Did you really think it would?”

“What does she want?”

“To see me, and have a ‘face to face conversation.’” Oriana replied, using air quotes.

“I’ll give you a ride.”

“She specifically told me not to bring you.”

The words stung and he backed away. “Then I’ll stay in the car.”

Oriana shifted her weight. “I don’t know…”

That stung even more. “How does she always manage to do this.” Beckett muttered. “Talk to her for only a couple minutes and she causes problems. It’s a gift.”

“More like a curse.” Oriana sighed. “I’m sorry. Yes, I would greatly appreciate a ride in the morning…but you can’t come in with me. Promise me you won’t barge in.”

“I promise.”

“I won’t let her get to me, Beckett.”

Searching her eyes, he saw nothing but truth. He smiled softly. “Okay. Let’s do it then.”

The following morning, they both got ready and drove to the rehabilitation center in silence. Neither one really knew what to say. Finally, Beckett pulled into the parking lot and shut off his car engine.

“Good luck.” He told her quietly.

“I love you, Beckett. So much.”

“Me too.” He whispered. As Oriana got out of the car and made her way to the building, Beckett had absolutely no idea what to do with himself. He should have brought a book. Being alone with his thoughts is never a good thing. No matter how hard he wishes it not to, doubt always creeps into his mind, and all he can do is wait.

Oriana kept her head high as she was led to Katrina’s room. Her heart was pounding. She actually hadn’t expected Katrina to ask her for a visit. She didn’t know what it meant. The nurse knocked on the door and left as Oriana went inside.

“Katrina…” She breathed. She wasn’t expecting it, but a wave of emotion and relief came over her at the sight of her friend. Not even realizing what she was doing before she did it, she went straight to Katrina’s side and hugged her fiercely. Tears trickled out of her eyes as she sniffled. Katrina was rigid in her arms, and upon realizing this, Oriana pulled away.

“Sorry…I…don’t know what I was thinking.”

“It’s nice to know you still care.” Katrina said flatly.

“Kat, you know I never stopped.”

“No, you just care about my brother more.”

“I’m not doing this.” She whispered. “If you only called me to yell some more about how fucked up it is I’m dating your brother, then I’m leaving. I should have known you’d just want to tear me down again. But I am _not_ your enemy, Kat.” She whirled around…but stopped short when she saw she wasn’t the only visitor, and the door was blocked. “What the hell?”

“Hey Ori.”

Oriana blinked; sure she was dreaming.

“This conversation is not just between you and me.” Katrina’s voice sounded from behind her.

“It involves me too.” Everett’s voice was low, almost threatening.

Oriana felt her breath becoming shallower. This wasn’t Katrina trying to get her side. This was an ambush.

“How do you still give her the time of day??” Oriana cried. “What is wrong with you? What is wrong with _both_ of you??”

She was furious. She unlocked her phone and pressed redial before shoving it back in her pocket. She’d made sure Beckett was the last person to call her, even though they never left each other’s sight from the previous day.

“Oriana…”

“Shup up Everett!!!” She shouted. She needed to make sure Beckett knew she needed help. She’d promised not to be in the same room as him, and there was no way she was going to break that promise.

“I’m sorry.” He continued.

“As am I.” Katrina jumped in. “I know you think I called you here with ill intentions…but I assure you that’s not the case. Actually…I need to apologize to both of you. Ori, Everett…well, Everett, you know…”

“I wanted you back, and it wasn’t a secret. Katrina offered to help. She thought you were crazy when you told her you weren’t interested in me anymore. And…her first night back, we got drunk.”

“Really drunk.”

“Exceptionally drunk.” Everett agreed.

“So you slept together. I know.” Oriana snapped.

“At first we weren’t going to continue. But you kept insisting you were over me, and she was there. She was my friend. I didn’t mean for it to get out of control. I didn’t set out to hurt you.”

“So don’t blame him anymore.” Katrina’s voice was thick with emotion.

Oriana kept glancing between them. “Is this a joke?”

“I used him, Ori. He didn’t stand a chance. You know how I am.”

“Unfortunately.” She muttered.

“I didn’t understand what I’d done to make you not want me. When you left for France…you said that maybe we could pick things back up when you came back. I waited for you, Oriana. I made sure I didn’t see someone long enough to develop feelings for them, because…because I only had feelings for you.”

Oriana’s head was spinning. “Ev, we were casual. You wanted it that way.”

“But I missed you.” He breathed. “A lot more than I intended. A lot more than I ever expected to. You talked to me while you were in France, you never gave any hint that…”

“So, everything is my fault?” She was trembling. “I’m to blame because the two of you are psychotic?”

“I really like Everett.” Katrina broke in, sounding desperate. “He told me everything he’s done with me since school started. He told me what we argued about the night I got in the accident. I was terrible to him. I called him stupid, and pathetic, and completely clueless because you would never want him back. He was so jealous of Beckett. He set so many things on fire.”

“When she had the accident, I had to come right away. I knew how much coke she did because I saw her do it.”

“I was out of control.” She agreed. “And despite everything I said to him, every nasty, cruel thing…he was the first non-family member to visit me. And then he came every day. Because he’s a good guy, and somewhere along the way…I came to depend on him. He’s helped so much with my therapy. I wanted to tell you that we kissed. For real.”

Oriana looked back at Everett. “I don’t understand. You knew she was using you. Beck said you were completely aware.” She was at a loss for words. She had no idea what she had left to say. Nothing made sense. But at that moment, the door flung back open, knocking into Everett, as Beckett came striding through.

“Get away from her.”

“Beckett. Why am I not surprised to see you here?” Everett sneered.

“Maybe because I care about Oriana more than life?” Beckett shot back, before turning to Katrina. His eyes were filled with disappointment. When his phone rang, he was so confused. He could barely hear anything, but if Oriana was still inside and she was calling him, then he was positive she needed him. He had no idea Everett was here, and it was clear Oriana hadn’t known that either. He hastily went to Katrina’s side, grabbing her arm roughly.

“I am going to say this one more time. And then I’m done.” Katrina’s eyes were wide, shocked he was acting this way. “I am going to be with her whether you like it or not. She is more my family than you. She has never done anything I don’t know about.”

“Did she tell you we…”

“Yes.” Beckett didn’t spare a glance at Everett, his eyes focused only on Katrina. Rage was humming in his veins. “So I want you to leave us alone. I’m sorry you think we betrayed you, Kat, I really am. You always told me to go after what I want, to grab life, and find someone who understands me. And then you got mad when I did that. I don’t owe you anything. But I swear, if you keep pulling this crap, there will be consequences. I am not afraid of you. And since you’re actually making me choose…I choose her. All you have done, Katrina, is make our relationship bullet-proof.” His chest was heaving as he released her.

“I know.” Katrina replied quietly. “I’m trying to make things better.”

“Then why did you tell her to leave me behind?”

Katrina looked past him, back to Oriana. “Because I had to make sure.”

“Make sure of what?” He exclaimed.

“You guys keep telling me how much you love each other. Beckett, I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“But…”

“Let me finish!” Katrina yelled. “Beck, you have such a beautiful soul, and yes, I thought she was taking advantage of you. Ori has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I knew that if she was head over heels in love with you, she wouldn’t leave you behind.”

“So, you had yet another test.” He said sarcastically. “What if she didn’t tell you I was here?”

“Of course she would have. I know her.”

Beckett looked away as his sister continued.

“Everett and I have talked a lot, and we both owe you an apology. But you owe us one too.”

“We already did!” He fumed.

“Not to Everett.”

“You can’t seriously expect me to apologize to him.”

Oriana interrupted. “Wait, back up. What did you mean when you said you kissed for real?”

Beckett’s eyebrows furrowed. He had no idea what she was talking about.

“It means I asked her to be my girlfriend.” Everett answered.

Oriana stumbled back, a strange look on her face. Beckett couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Please tell me this is a joke.”

“Why have both of you asked if it’s a joke? It’s not a joke. I like him. He likes me. Maybe we’re not the most conventional couple in the world, considering I don’t even remember how we started, and it was only for revenge to teach you two a lesson.”

“So, let me get this straight.” Oriana broke in. “The two of you conspired for months to break me and Beckett up...” She rounded on Everett. “Because you were desperate to get me back. And now suddenly you’re a real couple? Forgive me when I say I don’t believe a word coming out of your mouths right now.”

“Katrina, do you remember anything?” Beckett asked hopefully. She needed to remember. This charade had to stop.

“Some.” She admitted, but not continuing to say what.

“How do we know this isn’t just another one of your tricks?” Oriana whispered.

“I don’t really care if that’s what you think, to be honest.”

“I know honesty is hard for you to understand.” Everett growled.

“What do you want from us, then?”

Katrina smirked. “If you can accept me and Everett as a couple, then we’ll accept the two of you as a couple.”

Both Beckett and Oriana were silent. Neither one knew what to say. Of all things, they hadn’t suspected this would happen. It was probably another game, but Beckett couldn’t help but hope that it was real. If Katrina’s offering a truce, he’s going to take it.

“Fine.”

“No.”

He looked at Oriana in shock. Did she seriously just say no?

“This is another manipulation, Beckett, don’t you see it? How do you keep falling for her lies? Are you really that naïve?”

Beckett’s mouth fell open as her words cut through him, but neither of them noticed the triumphant look between his sister and Everett.

“I don’t care if they accept us, Beckett. I thought you didn’t either. But you really do, don’t you?”

“Why do you care so much if they’re together?” He asked, his voice hoarse with emotion.

“You really want to hang around with my ex all the time?”

“I didn’t say we’d be hanging around them, Ori.”

She opened her mouth to retort, but then snapped it shut. She didn’t want to say something she’d regret later.

Katrina spoke in a low voice. “How is my dating Everett any different than you dating my brother?”

“So, you’re still out for revenge.” Oriana accused.

“On the contrary. I’m ready to move forward. So is Everett. The only question that remains…is are _you_ ready to move forward as well?”

Beckett held his breath, waiting for Oriana to answer. She’d told him multiple times that whatever he wanted to do in regards to Katrina, she would be on board. This is the moment for her to decide. It’s one thing if she doesn’t want to be best friends again. Katrina’s not even asking for her friendship. Beckett already agreed to this madness if it puts an end to all the drama, and he can be with Oriana without looking over his shoulder, waiting for the next attack. But if Oriana wasn’t willing…he didn’t know what that would mean for them. Actually, he did know. He just doesn’t want to think about it. He’d called their relationship bullet-proof. But Oriana has to confirm that as well, or everything between them was just meaningless words.

Oriana was quiet, her eyes flitting between Katrina and Everett, before landing on Beckett. She was chewing her bottom lip nervously, but her expression softened as she gazed at him. Her eyes not leaving his, she finally whispered out,

“Okay. I’m with Beckett, you’re with Everett, and I’m fine with it.” She finally looked back at the supposedly new couple. “Don’t expect any double dates. But if you two are serious…then go for it. You have my blessing.”

Beckett released the breath he’d forgot he was holding, slipping his hand into hers and intertwining their fingers.

“What?” Katrina croaked out.

“You have my blessing. I hope it works out for you.”

“Like you hope things work out with Beckett?”

Oriana smiled softly. “With Beckett, I don’t have to hope things will work out. I know they will.”

Beckett thought his heart was going to thump right out of his chest, and he grabbed Oriana and pulled her in for a kiss, before turning back to Katrina and Everett. “Looks like we both agree to your terms.”

Everett and Katrina were just staring at them. Beckett gave a half shrug, the corners of his mouth turning up. “So, you accept us then?”

Everett scoffed, but Katrina nudged him. “Guess so.”

“Yeah. Guess this all worked out.” Everett agreed begrudgingly.

“Great.” Oriana told them brightly. “I’m pretty hungry. Beck, will you go to lunch with me?”

“Always.” He grinned.

“Bye guys.” Giving a small wave, Beckett and Oriana walked out together, hands still clasped.

“I thought you might not agree.” Beckett told her as they went to his car. “You hesitated. And you called me naïve.”

Oriana gave him a sheepish look. “I admit I was in shock. But obviously, I don’t care who they date, as long as they leave us alone. You’re not naïve, not at all. This is step one, Beck. We’re all in a truce, and honestly, that’s more than I was expecting.”

“Same.” Beckett agreed.

“This is a win, Beckett. A big one.”

“Thank you.” He said.

“For what?”

“For being true to your word. Being honest with me, and with them. It means a lot.”

Oriana squeezed his hand. “Honesty is everything, don’t you agree?”

He chuckled lightly. “Absolutely. I guess that’s something they still haven’t figured out yet.”


	30. Chapter 30

Weeks later, Beckett walked Oriana back to her dorm. She needed to do laundry and then grab more clothes to keep at Beckett’s. It was cold, and Christmas was approaching rapidly. Beckett couldn’t wait to give his girlfriend her gift. He’s nervous about it though, he really doesn’t know how she’ll react. But he’s trying not to focus on that part too much yet.

He was planning on helping her with her laundry, since it’s a fairly boring and time-consuming chore, and truthfully, once they were in the laundry room, he was going to suggest having sex on the washer and dryer. He’s positive the vibrations will feel amazing. So amazing that he’s blushing just thinking about it. He hopes the door locks. If it doesn’t…well…he’ll probably suggest it anyway. And knowing Oriana, she’ll be all in. That’s what she’s done to him…made him confidant and comfortable. Even if she doesn’t want to, he knows she would never make fun of him for it, and that feeling alone is priceless.

When she opened the door to her suite, she stopped short, causing Beckett to crash into her from behind. But as soon as he glanced up, he realized why. Katrina was sitting on the couch in their shared living space, reading a book, her feet curled beneath her.

“Kat?” Oriana gasped, still not moving.

Katrina’s eyes rose and she flashed them a grin. “I was wondering when you would show up! I’ve been here days!”

“Days? I…I haven’t seen you around campus…”

“Oh, I’m not finishing out this semester.” Katrina waved her hand dismissively. I’ll start again after New Year’s. I’ve missed far too much to catch up in a couple weeks.”

“Oh…right, that…makes sense.”

Beckett cleared his throat, gently pushing his girlfriend aside. “I didn’t know you were released.” He didn’t know how to feel about her just sitting so calmly.

“Yup!” She grinned again, and this time stood up. “Look! Full motor function. They said I was amazing at recovery. I’m not surprised, though, I’ve always been ahead of the curve.”

She paused a moment, glancing between them. “Well? Don’t just stand there and stare at me, give me hugs! We should go out to lunch! And dinner, and then breakfast…we can spend all our time together again, just the three of us! It’ll be like old times. I’ve been dying for some normalcy in my life.”

Oriana’s eyes darted around the room. “Uh…where’s Everett? The two of you are so close, I’m surprised he’s not here.”

Katrina just shrugged. “Dunno. Haven’t seen him.”

That might be one of the strangest things Beckett has heard lately, and Katrina didn’t offer any more information.

“Well, I was about to do laundry with Beckett.” Oriana began.

“Oh good! Can I add some of my clothes to your cycle, Ori? I don’t have enough quarters for the machine.”

“Um…” Oriana looked at Beckett helplessly.

“Do you really need my brother’s permission to do laundry? You never needed a man to tell you what to do before.” Katrina chattered. “Honestly, don’t tell me you gave up all your independence to appease him.”

Beckett blinked. What the heck is going on? She’s acting like his sister, like Oriana’s friend; her tone light and teasing. If she had ill-intentions, her eyes were giving nothing away. Her last couple comments were interesting, but he didn’t hear any malice or smugness in her tone. In fact, Katrina was still smiling.

“Oh my god, I’m joking, relax you guys!” She laughed.

The corners of Beckett’s mouth quirked up. He desperately wants to believe the Katrina he knows and loves is back, and everything that’s happened this semester was just a bad dream. Like it was all one big misunderstanding, and the three of them really can all get along like before.

“Lunch sounds great.” He says finally. Oriana tensed beside him, and it occurred to him that she might not be up for it.

“I’m actually not very hungry, and I really do have laundry to do. If you put your clothes in my hamper, I’ll get them washed for you, Kat.” She forced a smile. “Besides, you two should catch up on sibling time; I can join you next time.”

“For dinner?” Katrina asked.

“Uh…”

Now Beckett had to jump in. “Actually, we have a date. Dinner and a movie. We’ve both been so busy, that we penciled this whole day together…”

“Seriously? You have to schedule time together? Well now I definitely know you’re dating my brother, Ori, you would never have needed to do that before. I tried to tell you that he spends all his time in the library. I have been curious how your spontaneity and his straight-and-narrow would work together. I can’t wait to see it in action. I’ll come with you. It’ll be so good to do something that doesn’t involve strengthening my legs for a change.” Katrina laughed again.

Beckett narrowed his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. So did Oriana. Katrina seems to be egging them on to get a certain response, and they don’t want to give it to her.

“Sure. Yeah. Dinner is fine. But not the movies.” Oriana finally stated. It’s a good enough compromise, and Katrina seems to accept it.

“I’ll see you later, Ori.” Beckett murmured, stepping into her space, cupping her face in his hands, and pressing his lips to hers. She instantly melted into his embrace, as she always did. Oriana turned her head just so to deepen the kiss, Beckett’s tongue finding hers and dancing.

“Ahem.” Katrina cleared her throat and faked a cough as Beckett and Oriana jumped apart, his cheeks flaming with how quickly they started losing control in front of his sister. They weren’t used to being watched anymore.

“Right, let’s go.” He rushed out, turning on his heel and disappearing into the hallway. Katrina followed suit, pausing at Oriana’s side with a smirk. “Have fun doing laundry. Can’t wait to catch up later.” She’d lowered her voice and spoke directly in Oriana’s ear, as though sharing a secret.

Oriana exhaled sharply as she left and closed the door behind her. Katrina is up to something, and she’s worried about what that might be. Moving to her bedroom, she grabbed the clothes she saw, and took out the ones that were in her bookbag, placing them into her mainly unused hamper. Casting a glance at her bed, she looked away quickly, anger bubbling back up to her surface at the flash that just coursed through her mind. The bed has been unused since that fateful night; Oriana had stripped it down and bleached the sheets, but she never slept there again. If she wasn’t with Beckett, she’d sleep on her couch. Now that Katrina’s back, that might not be an available option anymore. She grabbed the now half-full bin of clothes and moved to Katrina’s room, grumbling to herself that the least Katrina could do was sort through her own shit. She groaned when she saw Katrina’s own hamper, completely full. Great. There’s no way this is going to be just one load. Son of a bitch. She definitely doesn’t have enough quarters for all this. She has exactly eight, which means one wash cycle and one dryer cycle. Beckett’s already gone, but it’s not like she’d ask him for money anyway. Oriana knows how to budget. It was something her parents drilled into her from a young age. They raised her to be self-sufficient, saying it was the most important lesson she could learn. As long as she knew how to take care of herself, she could handle anything life throws at her. Katrina calling her a mooch struck a nerve, a deep one. Oriana always paid her way, Katrina never bought her a thing besides an occasional drink, and it’s not like Oriana never reciprocated, because she did.

Lost in her flurry of thoughts, Oriana was just grabbing things from around the room now. She didn’t know if it was all dirty or clean; she was just throwing. Until she heard a faint ‘clunk’ from one of Katrina’s jackets that Oriana had accidentally knocked off a chair and landed on the floor. She paused, eyeing it, wondering if she was only hearing things. Suspicion made her drop what she was doing and go to the jacket. There was something bulky in an inner pocket. Pulling out a small, leather-bound notebook, Oriana curiously opened it.

But she had no idea what she was looking at. There were lines with letters and numbers, all mixed and jumbled together, and she didn’t see any particular pattern to them. Frowning, she threw the book on top of the clothes in her hamper and went down the hall to the laundry unit for their floor. There was only one washer and one dryer on each floor of the dorms, it didn’t matter where you were housed. She plopped the book on the bench behind her and carelessly threw what she could into the washer, dropped the quarters in their slots, added detergent, and began the cycle. She took a seat on the bench and picked the book back up. She thumbed through it, deep in thought as to what it could all be. Certainly, it wasn’t something for a class, and Oriana had never seen it before. She thought she knew everything about Katrina. Sure, there were some things about her that Katrina didn’t know, but it never occurred to her that Kat was hiding something so in depth. Because whatever this was…there was a lot to it. If only she can decipher it…

She jumped to her feet when the door slammed shut, eyes bulging from her head as Everett locked the door behind him with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

“Geez, Ev, you scared the shit out of me!” Her heart was thumping wildly. Why did he just lock them in?

“Did I?” He sauntered forward as she backed away uneasily. She didn’t know this look on his face.

“I’m just so sorry.” He murmured, backing her straight into the wall and caging her against it with his strong arms.

“It…It’s fine.” Oriana whispered.

“Mmmm good. I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“The way your chest is heaving…it’s clear what you want.” Everett replied, moving one of his hands to her throat.

“No.” She retorted shakily. “Get off me.”

She was trembling as his hand lowered, pausing in the space between her breasts. He wouldn’t possibly…would he? Surely he’s not dumb enough to force himself on her.

But to her surprise, he then snatched the journal from her hands and backed off. “This isn’t yours.”

“What?” She gasped, completely caught off-guard and relieved that he was no longer in her space.

Everett chuckled lowly. “You really don’t think much of me, do you? I’m not sure what I saw in you anymore. I don’t know how you fooled me for so long.”

“Fooled you?” She cried. “What are you talking about?”

He ignored her. “Katrina text me saying she was out with Beckett, and needed me to do something for her. I have a key to your suite now. She gave me one weeks ago, but I promised I wouldn’t use it without her permission. Well, she finally gave me permission…I need this book that you’re studying so hard to figure out. It wasn’t where she said it would be.”

“What is it?” Oriana asked, confused. Everett knows what this is?

“It’s something you never saw.” His words were biting, threatening even, as he turned abruptly, unlocked the door, and marched away without another word.

“What the hell” Oriana breathed out, sinking to the floor, not caring there was bench she could go back to. She was shaking. She realized then that she was both scared and full of adrenaline. She would have fought him mercilessly if it came down to it. Her breaths came in short bursts and tears threatened to spill over before she was able to get it back under control. She has no idea what happened, but she knows she stumbled upon something important. But it was Kat’s fault, she’s the one that asked Oriana to get her laundry, and this wasn’t hidden all that well…really it wasn’t hidden at all. Did she want her to find it? But then…that’s why Oriana couldn’t decipher it. So that if someone found it, they wouldn’t know what it was. One thing she was absolutely positive about, however, was that she didn’t feel safe in her dorm anymore. Not while Everett has a key.

Beckett drove back to campus feeling happy. Lunch with Katrina had been…well, it was fun. Their conversation was fluid, and she was just like he remembered from growing up, it’s as though the horrible manipulator she turned into was a fluke, something that only happened out of jealousy. He definitely believed it was all his fault that she acted the way she did. Even now, in the car, she was still bubbly. He was completely ashamed of hiding his relationship with Oriana. It was the wrong thing to do. Over lunch, he told his sister about their relationship, and she seemed thrilled for them.

“My brother and my best friend!” She’d squealed. “It’s actually quite perfect, and I’m so sorry I gave you so much hell for it. You’ve always known her, and at least I don’t have to give her the third degree about her intentions with you. Actually…I really want to fix things, Beckett, and I need your help to do that. Are you willing to accept who I am, and help me win Oriana over again? I really miss her. I really missed both of you, and I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Her expression was sincere, and he couldn’t help but agree to the “water under the bridge” line. Katrina was being absolutely charming. She was asking all the right questions, as though she wanted to get to know everything about him again. He talked about classes, dance, and the activities he and Oriana did together. He even told her he managed to make a sortof friend recently, another boy named Zephyr. And Shreya was actually quite nice. She had apologized for putting moves on Beckett, and was actually dating Griffin now. They made a really cute couple, and they’ve even gone on a couple double dates. Beckett realized quickly that Katrina had manipulated Shreya. Katrina bowed her head, frowning when he said that.

“I really am sorry, Beck.”

He reached out and squeezed her hand over their table for just a second. “I know.”

“Oriana’s been a good influence on you.”

His face flushed, a small smile dancing across his lips. Yes, things were going to go back to normal. A new normal, really.

When they finally pulled back into the campus parking lot for students, he decided to ask the question he’s been burning to ask. Katrina, although being extremely attentive to him, would change the subject every time he tried to ask her about something other than her recovery.

“What’s happening with you and Everett?” He blurted.

Katrina stilled next to him. “Well… I like him a lot. He’s been really supportive, but I know it’s uncomfortable for you, so I broke it off.”

He looked at her in surprise. “What?”

Katrina shrugged. “My relationship with you and Oriana is more important than getting my rocks off. Ev is really sweet to me, but…” She trailed off, not finishing her sentence. Beckett knew what she was going to say, and his heart swelled.

“Anyways, I’m going to try and catch Oriana before dinner rolls around.”

Beckett glanced at his watch, surprised to see it was already late afternoon, and they’d been gone hours. The time flew.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll text you about dinner.”

“You know…I don’t want to interrupt your date night. Don’t worry about me. I’m going to see what Sammy’s up to.”

“Are you sure?” He questioned.

“Of course. Have a great time.” Katrina hugged him tightly before heading in the opposite direction of him.

Beckett smiled the whole way back to his dorm. He couldn’t wait to tell Oriana everything, he knows she’ll be thrilled. And now, they have the night to themselves. Katrina clearly wasn’t going to be a problem anymore, thank goodness.

Oriana was waiting for him, and he flashed her a wide grin. “Hey beautiful. Good news, it’s just us tonight.”

She gave a half smile. “Great.”

“Get all the laundry done?” He asked as he opened his door.

“Kinda. Most of it, anyway. I didn’t have enough quarters for a second wash.”

Beckett frowned. “A second wash?”

“Well, with my stuff and Kat’s stuff…there was a lot.”

“I could have given you quarters, Ori. Or you could have gone to the campus bookstore and got change for a dollar, or whatever you have in your wallet.” He knew Oriana always carried twenty dollars with her, for emergencies. She mainly uses her debit card. She very rarely used the cash, so he was curious why she didn’t have any.

“It seemed like too much work.” She laughed lightly, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Um, how were things with Kat?”

His smile instantly returned. “I think she’s really turned around, Ori. I think things are going to be good again with her.”

“Why?”

“Well for starters, she’s come to the conclusion that we’re great for each other.”

Oriana’s eyebrows shot up.

“And she said she broke things off with Everett because she knew that whole thing made us uncomfortable, and she didn’t want that. That both you and I are too important to her to let someone like Everett come between us.”

Oriana was silent. He figured she’d have a million questions. He figured that after she asked all her questions and he told her everything they discussed at lunch, that Ori would be completely ecstatic. And even would want to go to her dorm to meet Katrina. But that thought also gave him pause. He wasn’t actually expecting her to be here. It feels natural of course, that’s why it took him this long to query as to why. Was she nervous and that’s why she was waiting for him? Of course he would have called her as soon as he was inside, Oriana should know this, plus he was glad Katrina was going to have a chance to talk to her before their date. They were going to have so much to talk about that they might have to skip the movie. But now he realizes his mistake, because for the first time, he noticed a large suitcase trailing behind his girlfriend.


	31. Chapter 31

Beckett sighed deeply, turning around in his bed once again. He hasn’t slept well in a while, ever since he once again foolishly got his hopes up about Katrina. When Oriana told him what happened with the laundry and Everett, Beckett immediately hugged her and cursed his sister. He should have known she was lying. She’s always lying. He can’t trust a word that comes out of her mouth.

“How do you always manage to fall for it?” Oriana had asked him.

“Because I’m just that naïve.” He’d snapped at her.

The worst part was, after Oriana told him that Everett is clearly still in the picture and Kat’s up to something shady…the information didn’t even phase him. He knew her good attitude was too good to be true. Well, that is the last time he’s going to fall for it. He guessed if he searched deep down, he knew Katrina was lying. She was always turning the conversation away from herself, always inquiring more about him. He’s actually started to consider transferring schools for the spring semester, but he’s nervous to bring it up to Oriana. He’s well aware that if he leaves campus, she’ll have nowhere to go other than back in the hands of two people who clearly don’t give a damn about her, and there’s no way he’s going to leave her behind. Maybe he can convince Kat to transfer somewhere. Anywhere, as long as it’s not Penderghast; as long as she’s not on the same campus as him. Maybe she’ll take Everett with her. That would be the most ideal situation for everyone. But he knows that will never happen.

With Oriana, they decided the best way to handle things is to basically not handle it. They agreed to go about their normal lives; the only difference was that Oriana now lived with Beckett. He saw her the majority of the time anyway, but having her with him every night made his heart soar to new heights. But he did have that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach every time Oriana reminded him how young they are. He can’t help but ask himself…what if they don’t make it? What if living together ends up hurting them? And she’s right…he’s eighteen years old, and she’s his first serious girlfriend. He knows he doesn’t want anyone else…but would that change over time? He didn’t want to think of it. So, they were only focusing on the present, the time they were together now. He has a feeling that she’s his forever, but there’s no way he’s willing to say it right now. Not when things could still get messy. She knows how he feels about her right now, and he knows how she feels. Right now, they’re in love. It would be years before either of them could start any kind of different life, so there really wasn’t a point in dwelling on the “what if’s”.

He’d seen both Katrina and Everett around campus…they both had, and part of their “not handling it” deal was they act like nothing was the matter. They had normal conversations, such as how was school, what are you doing this weekend, etc etc.

After Beckett had lunch with his sister and came back to find Oriana with a suitcase, he immediately new Kat lied about something to him. He didn’t question that; he didn’t question Oriana. As soon as she said there was a problem…the strangest thing happened. He took her in his arms and murmured how he’ll always keep her safe, but as for Katrina and her lies…surprisingly, he didn’t really care. He was basically expecting it. He was pissed at Everett for cornering his girlfriend and scaring her, but she begged him to let it go. It wasn’t worth arguing about, between themselves or the other two. Of course, she was right. She usually is.

Katrina and Everett tended to keep their distance from each other out in public. They still talked, obviously, everyone knew they were friends. But it wasn’t the same as before. Beckett couldn’t help but question what they were up to, what that little book was that Oriana found. He’s sure Everett would have told Katrina that Ori was thumbing through it, but Kat hadn’t said a word about it.

Suddenly, he felt Oriana’s lips on his cheek, and his mouth curled into a smile. She was always doing things like that. Any excuse to touch him, kiss him, she leaped at it. He did the same.

“So, about Christmas…My parents don’t know I basically moved in with you. I really don’t know how they’d feel about it. Would you mind if we didn’t tell them?”

Beckett kissed the top of her head. “Of course. I’ll follow your lead.”

“Do you feel bad leaving Katrina behind?”

Now he hesitated. He has a lot of mixed feelings about family and the holidays. He always has, it’s nothing really new, at least, in that regards. Beckett was going to be spending it at the Miller’s residence. Oriana’s parents said Katrina was also more than welcome, but Beckett and Oriana didn’t tell her. Neither of them wants her there.

Katrina also hasn’t asked what their plans are.

“Not really.” He finally answered. “To be honest, Ori…there’s something I want to talk to you about.” It was time to tell her what he’s been thinking in regards to school.

“I think I want to leave Penderghast.”

Oriana sat up with a gasp. “What?”

He sat up with her. “I’ve been thinking a lot, and there are other excellent schools, and some aren’t too far from home. It might be good to just…transfer.”

He held his breath, waiting for a response.

Oriana was quiet a long moment. “Why do you want to do that?”

He shrugged. “I’m not that happy here.”

Her face fell, and her crushed expression made him realize how he sounded.

“I’m happy with you! Extremely so!” He quickly added. “But I feel like I can’t be myself here. I feel like I will forever be in my sister’s shadow. I don’t know what I was expecting when I first came but…not this.”

“You don’t want to find out what she’s up to?”

“Honestly, Ori, I really don’t care what she’s doing. And I’m not expecting to get the truth out of her. Even if she does tell the truth, I probably won’t even be able to recognize it. And that’s part of my problem here. I don’t know what’s true and what’s a lie. Now, it’s too late to transfer for January, but if we do the applications now, after spring break we’d probably be able to start somewhere else instead of returning here.”

“We?” She asked skeptically.

“I want you to come with me.”

“I…” She trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. But when she met his eyes again, he knew she wasn’t going to say yes.

“Beck, I have a scholarship here. I can’t afford to go somewhere else. Scholarships are given out in the fall, not the spring. The earliest I could leave would be next fall, but…I mean, I’m on _full_ scholarship here, Beckett; the chances of getting that somewhere else are pretty slim.”

“I’ll pay for it.” He blurted out. “Your whole tuition, I’ve got it. We can live together off campus. I’ll cover the rent. I’ll do everything…”

“I don’t want you to do everything.” She interrupted. “I don’t want your money, Beckett.”

“But…”

“Did you really think I was going to say yes to that part?” She shifted away from him.

“I was just hoping…”

“I got into Penderghast on my own merit, I got the scholarship on my own. It’s important to me to work hard for what I have. I’m not saying I wouldn’t appreciate a break, but that’s why there’s a winter break, and a spring break, and a summer break.”

“Just look at these pamphlets.” Beckett reached into his nightstand and grabbed several promotional pamphlets for other schools. “Will you just consider it?”

She stared at him a moment, anger slowly seeping into her eyes. “If you want to go, Beckett, you can. I’m not going to stand in your way. But I’m not going to switch schools because two people here make me uncomfortable. That’s just dumb.”

Beckett let out a frustrated breath. “I don’t appreciate you calling my idea ‘dumb.’

“And I don’t appreciate you trying to run away because things are hard with your sister right now.”

“Ori…”

“I don’t want to argue, Beck. There’s no reason for this argument. I’ll help you with your applications if you want, but I can’t leave. Besides, after this year, I only have one left. What’s the point in transferring my senior year?”

“Ori, I’m sure there are other scholarships, and…”

“I said no, Beckett.”

He swallowed hard. “Right. Okay. You’re right, it was a stupid idea.”

Oriana sighed. “No, it wasn’t. I’m sorry. It makes sense. Especially for you, you’re just a freshman. You have a long time to go before you graduate. If you’re not happy here…you should go somewhere you think you will be. You shouldn’t stay here just because I’m here. You have to think of yourself, too.”

“I am thinking of myself, that’s why I was thinking of switching schools. But when I think of myself, I also think of you.” His face burned crimson. “I won’t be happy unless you’re with me.”

“It’s not like we’d have to break up. People do long distance all the time.”

His eyes widened. “Breaking up never crossed my mind.”

Oriana looked at him, cupping his face in her hands, her expression softening. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll look at these schools. I’ll look into their programs and their scholarships…but I am _not_ taking money from you.”

“You mean it? You’ll really look?”

A ghost of a smile appeared. “I want you to be happy, Beckett, of course I’ll look. It’s not like I’ve never thought of transferring, I have. It was wrong of me to automatically say no. I can see what this means to you, and the fact you have all this information proves that you are completely serious about it.”

“You don’t think it’s just me trying to run away?”

She smirked, scrunching up her nose and putting her thumb and forefinger together to tell him, “Ehhh, a little bit. But I do understand, I really do. Your first semester of college has really been quite terrible.”

“It’s not all bad.” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Oriana giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down on the bed, hovering over her body with his own. He kissed her softly before shifting to take her panties off and his briefs. They both moaned as he slid inside her. For a moment, he just held still, kissing her. He did have one other thing to say, something she needs to be aware of, in case she hasn’t figured it out herself. He thrust once and stilled again.

“Ori…” He murmured quietly in her ear. “I know money is a sensitive topic for you…but remember that when we get married, my money will be yours as well. Officially. I don’t want you to hold that against me.”

He thrust again.

She opened her mouth, to either protest or moan, but he smothered the sound by sweeping his tongue along hers. He picked up speed, quickly starting to lose himself. The thought of marrying her was a huge turn-on. Eighteen or not…the idea of it spreads warmth all throughout him. A little fantasy never hurt anyone.

Losing themselves in the intimate sensations, they worshipped each other, kissing, squeezing, moaning, and after they both fell apart, he still stayed inside her.

“Beckett…” She whispered. He pulled his face back so he could look at her. Her eyes were swirling in emotion. “You said ‘when.’”

He tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

Oriana opened her mouth again…but then closed it, shaking her head. “Nothing. Never mind. I just really love you.”

Her heart was beating rapidly. Beckett had said “when we get married.” Not if. When. And for the first time, she allowed herself to daydream of it. She knew she was in love with Beckett before they even shared their first kiss…she knew he was worth everything it might cost. But she’d never ever fully let herself imagine walking down an aisle towards him. Every time that vision attempted to flit through her mind, she pushed it away. It scared her. Terrified, even. To love someone so fiercely, to even consider marrying them so young…technically he’s asked her twice already. And she has a feeling that if he asks her a third time, even if it were tomorrow, even if it were as a joke, and they were both laughing hysterically, her answer would be a resounding **“YES”**


	32. Chapter 32

“So, what’s everyone’s plans for the winter break?” Griffin asked around the table. The usual group was seated in the dining hall. Things didn’t feel as tense for once, it was if Katrina knew that Beckett was lost to her. Well, maybe not lost, but she’s definitely not in his favor. As the weeks went by, Beckett and Oriana had rejoined the friend group for meals, but they would never make plans that involved Katrina or Everett.

Everett has barely looked in Oriana’s direction lately. In fact, it seems he tries to avoid her as much as she tries to avoid him. It’s been refreshing for everyone.

“I gotta go to my parents’ house.” Sammy stuffed another pastry in his mouth. “So wame. It’s my wast year o shool.”

Griffin chuckles. “Why don’t you just wait to talk until your mouth isn’t full?”

Sammy shrugged as he swallowed. “Because I’m the most important, obviously.”

Oriana laughed. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

“Oh I will.” Sammy winked. “What about you lovebirds? You spending it together?”

Everyone turned to face them, and Beckett felt the blush creep up his neck and into his cheeks.

“Of course.” Oriana supplied. “We’ll be at my parents’ house as well.”

“Really?” Katrina asked. “I didn’t know that.”

“You didn’t ask.” Oriana shot back.

Beckett shifted uncomfortably. He still hates this. He hates the bitterness between the two girls he’s known his whole life. They were sisters, and now they’re enemies, and it’s all because of him. But this is how it’s going to be, and he’s accepted that. In fact, it seems like everyone has.

“I didn’t think you were going…you…but we always go home together.”

Beckett furrows his eyebrows. She almost sounds…hurt.

Oriana blew out a breath and eyed Beckett before turning back to Katrina. “Mom and Dad said you can come if you want. I just didn’t think you’d want to.”

“Do you want me to?” Katrina asked.

“Not really.” Beckett piped in, a flash of hurt appearing in Katrina’s eyes. A brief wave of anger coursed through him. She has no right to be hurt about this.

“Kat, did you already forget you agreed to stay with me?” Everett finally speaks.

“Well, no not exactly, but…”

“Then who cares what they’re doing? Don’t forget…they aren’t our friends. I don’t even know why they sit at our table.”

“He’s still my brother.”

“You said you don’t see him as a brother anymore.” Everett snarled.

Everyone goes silent. These were words unspoken; words that Beckett hoped he’d never hear. Katrina once yelled they weren’t family anymore, but that was in the heat of the moment, he never actually believed her. Even if he doesn’t like his sister, he would never deny that’s what she is.

Griffin clears his throat loudly, effectively changing the subject. “Well, I’m going to a ski lodge in the Alps with my cousins. I can’t wait, it’s going to be so fun.”

As if on cue, his phone started ringing. “Speaking of! It’s my uncle, he probably wants to give me all the flight details. If I don’t see you guys again, have a great Christmas!” He answered the call excitedly as he dashed away.

“Skiing in the Alps, how fancy.” Sammy sighs. “Man, why doesn’t my family ever do something cool like that?”

He turns back to Oriana. “So, when you leavin?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.” She replied quietly.

He nods. “Cool. Well, I hope you get some aloooone time.” He teases.

“Oh god, stop.” Katrina complained. “I don’t want to hear that.”

Sammy held his hands up in defense. “Just sayin. If I were spending a holiday with someone, you bet your ass I’d make time to get them under me…or on top...or against a wall. Really anywhere somewhat remote would work.” He waggles his eyebrows.

“Oh my god.” Oriana buried her face in her hands, clearly embarrassed. A chair scraped on the floor, and she lifted her eyes in time to see Everett striding away from the table.

“Um…okay, have fun you guys.” Katrina stood as well, a sad expression on her face. Beckett couldn’t stand it. As ridiculous and stupid as it is…and he definitely knows it is…he still wants her approval. He knows he’s not going to get it, probably ever, but he still cares about where she ends up. He doesn’t want another call like he did the night she wrapped her car around a tree.

“What are you doing, Kat?” Beckett finally asked. “Are you really staying here?”

Katrina just shrugged before heading out, not sparing him another glance. Sammy’s eyes flit between Beckett and Oriana. “Can you stop causing drama? I want all of my friends back to normal. I hate this.”

Beckett’s eyes dropped to the table. He doesn’t know what to say to that. Things haven’t been bad recently, or so he thought; this was the first time there’s been a problem in weeks.

“I have to fix this, since none of you won’t.” Sammy muttered.

“What do you mean?” Oriana asked.

“Katrina discovered you’d been lying to her at the last party. I need to throw another one. Somehow…I can make it right; I know I can.” He pauses before snapping his fingers. “New Year’s Eve! I can totally get back here for that! My Christmas might suck, but I’m going to make New Year’s Eve epic.” He gets up from the table quickly, mumbling to himself about invitations, and locations, and what types of food and drink to serve. “See you guys, I’ll give you the deets when I have them. Merry Christmas.” He told the couple as though an afterthought.

Oriana took a deep breath before placing both hands on the table. “You know what, Beck? I’m really happy I’m spending Christmas with you. Maybe we should just leave tonight.”

Beckett rose an eyebrow. “Your parents wouldn’t mind?”

“No way.” She laughed lightly. “They’re practically planning our wedding, Beckett, they’d have us move in if possible.”

His face burned crimson again. “You’re so lucky to have parents like them, Ori.”

“Come on.” She stands and holds her hand out to him. He takes it and they walk hand in hand back to his dorm. “What do you think about going to Sammy’s party?”

Beckett shrugged. “I’ve only been to one, and haven’t been to any others, so I have no comparison. Usually, I’m alone. I tend to go to bed before midnight, anyway.” His eyes met hers as his heart thumped rapidly. “But I can tell you that his last party was definitely… ‘epic’.”

Oriana stepped close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “And what, pray tell, was the best part?”

He bit his lip. They both know the answer to that question.

“The after-party.” He whispered as she grinned. She kissed him lightly before pulling away.

“Have you ever…kissed someone at the minute of a new year, Beckett?”

“I told you, I’m usually alone…” He trails off, seeing a look of satisfaction on her face. “What? What’s that face?” He questioned.

“I’m just thinking of something. Nothing to concern yourself with.”

“Oh, that’s not fair.” He lunges for her and she squeals as she tried to get away. He easily catches her, and keeps hold from behind, whispering in her ear. “You can’t do that. Tell me.” His voice dropped an octave. Oriana stills as he gently rocks them side to side, swaying in time to music only they can hear.

“Just that next year is going to be our year. I can feel it. So, whatever you feel like doing on New Year’s…count me in. You’re not alone anymore, Beck. I love you, and I’m so sorry I never realized before.”

An overwhelming warmth was spreading throughout him as he turned her around to face him and continued the slow dance. “I love you so much.”

Several kisses later, they both had their suitcases open on the bed. He’s practically giddy with excitement. Oriana’s parents are amazing, and they are so supportive of their relationship. They didn’t talk about Katrina again, and despite him checking his phone a million times, there were no messages coming through. Not that he really expected them to.

Once they were both sure they had everything they might need, they packed Beckett’s car and got on the road. Oriana had taken her hair out of her messy bun, and he loved seeing her like this. She seems so relaxed and completely at ease. Every once in a while, she’d catch him staring at her.

“You know, Beckett, your eyes should be on the road, not me.” She teased

“Can’t help it. You’re gorgeous.”

A sinful look crossed her features. “You know, Beck…We didn’t fool around before we left.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he now focused on the road, sensing his ears burning brightly.

“What were we thinking?” She murmured.

“We were thinking we wanted to get off campus as soon as possible.” Beckett retorted.

“Beck…” She reached over and placed her hand on his chest, before slowly lowering it. He quickly let one of his hands fall off the wheel so he could catch hers, and bring their clasped hands over the middle console.

“We don’t always have to be physical, Ori.”

“Well no.” She pouted. “But I doubt we’re going to get a chance for a while. I can’t believe we were distracted enough to forget.”

He shrugged, his pants suddenly feeling tight. “Forgive me if I don’t think it’s the end of the world.”

Oriana gently let go of his hand and turned to face out her window. Beckett’s right, of course, it’s not a big deal. But that is also one of the scariest things she’s ever encountered. No way would any of her exes have left without getting themselves off first. Actually, most of the time it was something quick, not to her complete pleasure, and following a chaste kiss, a peck on the lips, they said goodbye. Because no way in hell she would have taken anyone home with her before. How did she never know what she was missing? Why did she think that was normal? She acutely became aware of Beckett rambling next to her.

“…that important, we can just get a hotel for the night, I really don’t mind, and it’s not like I would _ever_ refuse you, you have to know that, Ori, I always want you, even now, but I guess I didn’t think about it because I was thinking…”

She placed a finger over his lips to stop him from talking. But instead, Beckett completed the sentence.

“… of how great this trip will be.”

They were both quiet a moment as she pulled her hand away.

“No, don’t stop anywhere.” She whispered.

“Please don’t be mad at me.” His voice wavered. Did he screw up? He’s so clueless about relationships, and holidays with a significant other…what if he messed it up by not showing her how much he wanted her before leaving? He wasn’t aware that was a thing. He knew they’d be spending a week at home together, and that was what he thought was most important.

“I’m not. I’m just…surprised, I guess.”

He stole a glance at her from the corner of his eye. “Why?”

“Because I didn’t even think of it.”

“Ori…”

“Okay, that’s too much.” She sniffled and waved a hand in the air. “How much longer til we get home?”

Beckett hesitated before speaking. She sounds upset. “Around an hour. Are you really okay? Should I…I mean, do you want me to just drop you off and go back to school? I understand that I disappointed you.”

“Oh my god, Beck, shut up.” Oriana let out a watery laugh. “You’ve never disappointed me.”

“Then what’s wrong?” He is so confused right now. She wants sex, she doesn’t want sex, she just wants to kiss, she doesn’t just want to kiss. Does she think they’re too physical, or not physical enough? And how did this suddenly become a serious conversation? Girls are so confusing.

“You’re just…unlike anyone I’ve ever known before. If I had said that to anyone else, they’d be pulling into a motel by now. And you just said the trip itself was more important, and…you’re right. And I feel really stupid for even bringing it up.”

“Don’t.” He assured her quickly. “Ori, we have our whole lives to be intimate. This is our first Christmas together as a couple. And when I look back on it, I don’t want to remember it as the time I pulled into an hourly motel, had my way with you, and then got back in the car. That’s just…” He shrugged. “That’s not something I ever pictured, and I don’t feel the need to. I barely know what a family holiday like Christmas is supposed to be; I haven’t really experienced it. And isn’t that what Christmas is supposed to be about? Spending time with your loved ones?”

Oriana chewed on her bottom lip, her heart practically overflowing from the affection she feels from him…the affection she feels towards him.

“I think this will be my favorite Christmas, ever.” She told him softly.

Beckett smiled. “I already know it will be mine.”


	33. Chapter 33

Pulling into the Miller’s driveway, Beckett inhaled sharply at the sight. It was beautifully decorated with twinkling lights around the house; one of their trees in their yard had lights wrapped all around it, there was a blown-up snowman, Santa, and sleigh. And, to the side of the house, there was one more…there was a blown-up grinch peering around the corner of the garage, his hand reaching up as though to steal the lights from off the house.

“That is amazing.” Beckett laughed. “Is that new?”

“It must be, I haven’t seen it before.” Oriana chuckled with him. “I gotta give them credit, that’s pretty creative. And the lights on the roof, that’s new too. They never bothered with the whole roof before.”

Beckett nodded appreciatively. “It’s beautiful.” He leaned over the console and gave Oriana a soft kiss. “I’ll get the bags.”

“Okay.” She agreed with a smile.

As Oriana went to the door, Beckett grabbed their things from his trunk before following. His eyes were wide as saucers when she didn’t knock, just walked right in and called out that she was home. If this were the Harrington’s manor, he would most definitely announce himself with the doorbell, and then wait to be let inside. Or at least wait long enough to realize no one’s there.

As soon as he was through the doorway, Mr. Miller was taking the luggage from Beckett’s hands, and Mrs. Miller immediately gave him a big hug. “We’re so, so happy you can be here, Beckett. And a day early! That’s the best Christmas present I can have, an extra day with our daughter. You’re a good influence.”

“Mom.” Oriana whined. “Not again, not already, we just got here!”

“So? Can a mother not be happy to see her daughter and future husband?”

“Oh my god.” Oriana turned a shade of red before turning away from them all. “I have to use the bathroom. Just…don’t say anything else until I get back. Actually, Beckett, why don’t you…”

“Accompany me to the kitchen? Yes, that’s a good idea. I have a fresh batch of those whiskey balls everyone talks about.” Mrs. Miller beamed.

“She had no idea how much alcohol to use, even though she had a recipe, so they are pretty strong.” Mr. Miller chuckled.

“A whiskey…ball?” Beckett wanted to make sure he heard that right.

“Yes! Come see for yourself. Oriana, you can have one too, once you’re ready.”

“But…”

Before she could get any type of protest in, Mrs. Miller had wrapped an arm around Beckett’s shoulder and was guiding him into the kitchen. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have butterflies right now. His gaze landed on the area of his and Oriana’s first kiss, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks at the memory.

“Here you go!” Mrs. Miller had approached him with a tray of what looked like sugar coated chocolate balls. Beckett just shrugged as he took one. It’s not like they can be bad, right? He popped the entire thing in his mouth and started chewing…then his eyes started to water. Holy crap, this is strong. Technically he had been warned, but he certainly wasn’t expecting this.

Oriana’s mom watched him eagerly. “Well? What do you think?”

When he managed to choke down the rest of the treat, he was able to respond. “It was uh…it’s delicious, Mrs. Miller, thank you.”

She grinned. “Please just call me Doreen.”

“And you can call me Stephen.” Oriana’s dad added.

“O…oh okay. Thank you very much for having me, Mrs…I mean, Doreen and Stephen.”

“Of course! You’re family, you can come any time.”

“Oh my god, you still haven’t stopped??” Oriana was frozen in the doorway. “I told you not to say anything else!”

“Nonsense, dear, he’s more than welcome to have conversations with us.”

Oriana groaned as she moved further into the kitchen.

“Have a couple whiskey balls, and you’ll forget all about it.” Her father joked.

Oriana eyed him warily as she plucked a treat off the tray and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes blew open and she quickly finished it.” “Geez, mom, how much whiskey did you put in?”

“I think it could still use more.” Mrs. Miller shrugged. “Next time.”

Beckett couldn’t help but laugh as she took one for herself and bit into it dreamily. “So good.”

“Why don’t you go bring your bags to your room, Oriana? Get a bit settled, and come back down to visit.” Her father suggested.

Oriana cocked her head to the side. “I mean, I’ll put my stuff in my room, but where is Beckett going to sleep? Is the guest bedroom ready?”

“We’re not ignorant, Oriana; we know you’ve shared a bed. You’ll be together.” Mrs. Miller told her.

Oriana’s mouth fell open, as did Beckett’s. “No, we…”

“Don’t bother lying sweetie. We did the same things when we were your age. Besides, I know Beckett is respectful enough to **not** cross any lines while you’re here.” Mr. Miller was now laser-focused in on Beckett, and he felt boiling hot under his gaze.

“Y…Yes, sir... I mean, Yes, Mr... Stephen…” Beckett grimaced as he finished his sentence. He definitely needs to relearn how to speak in coherent sentences.

“Great! Well, now that that’s out of the way, go freshen up.” Her father told them cheerily.

Grabbing their bags, Beckett followed Oriana up the stairs, his heart thumping wildly. He was absolutely certain that he wouldn’t be sharing a bed with Oriana for a week, and he’s shocked that her parents are telling them to sleep in the same room. But also, he has never seen Oriana’s childhood bedroom before. It felt like getting a glimpse into her soul.

“Well, uh…this is me.” Oriana told him awkwardly as she opened a door and stepped through.

Beckett dropped the bags and took a look around the cheery room. It surprised him how bright it is, although considering it’s Oriana, he probably shouldn’t be. Her walls are a pale yellow, with sheer lilac curtains. The bed is most definitely a queen size, and the frame, her dresser, and nightstands were all a matching oak.

“Wow.” He murmured, turning back to Oriana, who was still hovering near the door.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d be staying in the same room as me. It’s girly, I know.”

“I love it.” He told her immediately. He had often wondered what her room was like. She had a few picture frames, one of her with her parents, and one of her with Katrina…and surprisingly, one of them. Oriana seemed to notice it at the same time he did, as a look of horror crossed her features.

“Oh my god, they did not!” She shrieked. “Don’t look! This is so embarrassing!”

Beckett tried to control his laughter, but he just couldn’t. In another frame, both Beckett and Oriana were smiling widely. It didn’t escape him that It’s the picture her mom took when they all went out to dinner for the first time.

Oriana flung herself onto her bed, smashing her face into her pillow. “Just kill me now. I’m so sorry, I don’t know when they put that in here, it wasn’t there before…”

“I love you.” The words slipped out of Beckett’s mouth immediately. “I just really, really love you, Ori.”

Oriana peeked at him with one eye. “You don’t think it’s weird there’s already a picture of us framed?”

Beckett just shrugged, laying on her bed himself and pulling her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. “Honestly? I think it’s great.”

“Coming here was a terrible idea.” She groaned. “What else are they going to do?”

“Actually, I think coming here was the best idea ever.” Beckett countered, kissing her head again.

She quickly turned around in his arms to face him. “Please tell me you’re going to break at least _one_ rule this week.”

“What did you have in mind?” He asked, fully aware of what she was referring to.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” She teased. “Get your head out of the gutter, Beck.”

There was a sharp knock on the door. “You ever coming back down?” Mr. Miller’s voice called out.

Both Beckett and Oriana sprung up to sitting position.

“You can come in and make sure we’re clothed, Dad.” Oriana answered sarcastically.

Slowly, the door opened, and Mr. Miller popped his head inside the room, a look of relief on his face as he noticed their innocent positions. “Oh, thank goodness.” He breathed out in relief. “I admit there was a part of me that thought I’d find you in a compromising position.” His eyes landed suspiciously on Beckett again, and Beckett practically shrank into himself as he shook his head.

“I’d lock the door if something was happening.” Oriana deadpanned; Mr. Miller’s eyebrows skyrocketed as Beckett felt his entire body burning.

He elbowed her. “Ori…” He warned.

“Well. That is good to know, then.” Oriana’s Dad muttered.

“She’s kidding!” Beckett’s voice was about two octaves too high. “Ori, tell him you’re kidding!”

“Am I though, Beckett? Am I?”

“Oh, just come down.” Her father rolled his eyes. “Yes, Beckett, she’s kidding.”

He left the room and Beckett glared at Oriana. “Do you want him to kick me out??”

Oriana burst out laughing. “Oh, come on, that was funny. He’s just as easily riled up as you are; I couldn’t pass up the chance to get both of you at the same time.”

“I fail to see the humor.” Beckett glowered. “Seriously, Ori, what were you thinking? How am I supposed to make another good impression if you do stuff like that?”

Her laughter died down. “Are you actually mad at me? I bet my mom is laughing right now, too.”

Beckett just gaped at her at this point. He already knew she had a good relationship with her parents, but this…he’s never seen someone joke with their parents like this. He’s never seen the level of trust that Oriana’s entire family seems to have with each other. His mind is completely blown, and he wondered if he crossed into a different reality.

“I’m sorry it bothered you, I really am. I won’t do it again.” Oriana told him worriedly.

The corners of his mouth turned up. “I think I’m more surprised than anything else.”

She gave him a hug. “I know, I know, we can all be a bit much, and if it were anyone but you, I highly doubt I would have done that…but it’s you, Beckett. I’ve considered you family forever. You have no reason to be nervous or desperately try to make another good impression. They already love you; I mean…” She gestured to their picture. “They framed a picture of us and put it in my room. A room I barely stay in. I bet as soon as we leave, they’ll move that picture to the living room with the others. They just wanted to make sure we saw it.”

“Really?” He asked skeptically.

“Absolutely.” She reassured. “Now come on, we gotta go before he comes up again, and the situation starts all over.”

Beckett gave her a wide smile. “This is…so amazingly different from my family.”

Oriana gave him a matching smile. “I just told you, you’ve always been part of my family. You just…didn’t know.” She exited the room with Beckett trailing behind her, feeling like a million bucks.

“Ah there they are.” Mrs. Miller nodded. “I told you that you wouldn’t have to go back up and see if she locked her door.”

“No! That won’t ever happen!” Beckett exclaimed, feeling mortified.

Oriana’s mom smirked at him. “Looks like my daughter is right…you really do get flustered easily, just like her father.”

Beckett just blinked, while Oriana tried to smother a laugh.

Her father cleared his throat, and Beckett could almost swear his cheeks were a shade of red... probably matching his own. “Okay, we’re going to move on now.”

“I do hope you’re hungry.” Mrs. Miller tells them, as she pulls out some casserole-looking dish from the oven. I guess I should have asked before making this.”

“Mrs. Miller, I can’t even begin to tell you…”

“Doreen.” She interrupted with a smile. “And Stephen.”

“Right.” Beckett blushed again. “Doreen, I can’t even begin to tell you how amazing this looks.”

She beamed at him again. “Thank you, dear. Will you help Oriana set the table?”

Beckett nodded vigorously, and as he began to set the table with plates, cutlery, and glasses, he came to the conclusion that he’s never felt so welcome in his life, and he wants to hold on to this feeling forever.

But there is another feeling he’s still trying to keep at bay. He always spent Christmas with Katrina, and this will be the second year they are not together. Last year, it wasn’t a choice…but this year…they both chose to not be together. And Beckett’s not sure if that small ache in his heart will ever stop.


	34. Chapter 34

It had been a wonderful couple of days with Oriana and her parents. This is how Beckett always pictured what the holidays should be like; warm, inviting, full of laughter and smiles. Now, it’s Christmas Eve, and Beckett can barely contain his excitement to give Oriana her gift. He’s not sure if he should give it to her now, or wait until the morning. He doesn’t know how she’s going to react to it. It’s nothing fancy, in fact, it’s fairly simple, but there’s a lot of meaning in it.

As they get ready for bed, Beckett sits on her bed awkwardly. When she came back from showering and brushing her teeth, her eyebrows furrowed as she took in the sight of him.

“Are you okay?”

“I think so.” He nodded.

“Okaaaaaay. Well, the shower’s open if you want to hop in.”

“I was wondering if we should exchange gifts tonight. You know, in case you don’t like what I got you, I won’t have to be humiliated in front of your parents.” He rushed out.

“What, did you get me a thong or something?” Oriana laughed as his ears grew hot.

“No, no, nothing like that. But it’s um…it’s…personal.” He squeaked out.

She sits next to him on the bed. “Gotta say you’re freaking me out a bit. I don’t mind if we do our own little gift exchange tonight, but I’m definitely worried about what it is, now. Is it something that if someone saw, it would be embarrassing?”

He swallowed, hard. “It depends, I guess.”

“Well…if it’s that private…I guess we should do it tonight. But your present is already under the tree, so I’ll have to go get it. You get ready for bed, and I will be back.” Oriana glanced back over her shoulder at him as she reopened the door and walked back into the hallway.

Beckett’s heart was racing as he quickly got in the shower and brushed his teeth. When he went back into Oriana’s room, she was sitting on her bed again, a small gift in hand. Nervously, Beckett closed the door and took out his own small gift from his bag. He handed it to her, but remained standing. She rose an eyebrow.

“Seriously, you are freaking me out, Beckett. If that’s an engagement ring, you need to put that away, cuz I’m not opening it. No offense.”

At that remark, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “No, it’s not a ring. The box is too big for a ring. And I would never, ever propose on a major holiday.”

She nodded slowly. “Alright.” She ripped the wrapping paper off and paused at the sight of the velvety black box. “Why do I feel like this is a huge moment?”

“I don’t know…because I’m overreacting.” He bit his lip.

Hesitantly, she opened the box, staring at it before meeting his eyes again. “Beck…”

“It’s stupid, isn’t it? I’ve never given a gift like this before; I didn’t know what I was doing. This is all so…surreal, Oriana. Anyways, we’ll just pretend I never gave it to you, and you never saw it. I’ll go out tomorrow and buy whatever you want.” He knows he’s rambling, but there’s no stopping him now. “I knew it was dumb; I’m so glad you didn’t open it in front of your parents, that would have just been so…”

“Beckett, shut up.” Oriana was grinning at him. “ _This_ is what you were so afraid of? I love this, how could I not love this? I really thought it was going to be a ring or something, now that would have been embarrassing, because you know what I would say if you gave me that right now. But this...” She trailed off, her smile growing even wider. “This is genius.”

“…Really?” He whispered.

“Really.” She told him, standing up and giving him a sweet kiss. “You know me so well; I can’t believe you were nervous about this.”

“But…Do you get what it means?”

Oriana carefully took out the two interlocked metal puzzle-piece keychains; each one had an engraving. “I think so…but maybe you should tell me yourself, just in case.” She winked.

Still feeling nervous, Beckett separated them. “I will keep this one.”

“ _Her One_ ” Oriana murmured the engraved words.

“And you’ll keep this one.” He held the other piece of the puzzle out to her, and she gingerly took it back.

“ _His Only_ ” Oriana whispered.

“Because you’re the only one I’ve been with, and you’re the only one I’ll ever want.” He held his breath as he waited for her reaction.

Her eyes were swirling with emotion. “This is…the most precious thing anyone has ever given me, Beckett. Thank you, so much.”

His eyes lit up. “I did good?”

“You did amazing.” She confirmed.

Beckett blew out a breath of relief. “Oh, thank goodness.”

Oriana’s laugh may as well have been trumpets to his ears, and when she retrieved her keys, she immediately slipped her new puzzle piece to the ring. “Well? Where’s your keys?”

“In my coat. Downstairs.”

“Downstairs…” She repeated. “Well, that’s a shame, because unfortunately…” Oriana stepped away from him and towards her door, turning the lock before facing him again. “…I’m not letting you leave this room.”

“You can’t lock the door!” Beckett gasped, his heart beginning to race.

“Uh, it’s my room, so yes I can.”

“Ori, I’m not doing anything that your father would disapprove of.”

She smirks. “Relax. I’m just giving you your present. But I wanted to see your reaction to that.”

Beckett narrowed his eyes. “You’re messing with me again.”

Oriana shrugged innocently. “I didn’t ask you to do anything, Beck. I just want to thank you properly. Maybe it’s silly, but knowing that you’re the only person whose piece will fit mine…it’s reassuring, and I can tell you put a lot of thought into it.”

Beckett reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You have no idea.”

“I think I do, actually. Knowing you, I bet you made a list of pros and cons for everything that crossed your mind, gift-wise.”

Beckett blushed. “You know me so well, too, Oriana.”

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning back to her bed, and retrieving the small gift-wrapped item. “Here.”

Beckett carefully removed the green wrappings, revealing a round aluminum box. He gently lifted the cover and gasped when he saw the piece inside. “Ori! I’ve always wanted a compass like this!!”

He can’t believe it. He always thought the old-style compasses and pocket watches were the coolest thing, even though he knew most people would not agree. He gingerly traced the glass face with his fingers, admiring the bezel and admiring the smooth way it tilted in direction as he slowly circled the room with it. “This is brilliant!”

Oriana cleared her throat. “Um…look at the inscription.”

Beckett’s eyes immediately went from the compass portion to the engraved text on the top, now tracing over those letters, before meeting Oriana’s gaze.

“ _Always under the same sky_ ” He murmured.

Oriana just shrugged and looked away, a noticeable blush on her own face. “It’s just…ya know… You were always so lonely…and I never want you to feel that way again. It’s just a reminder, really, that I’m never too far away. Depending what country you’re in there’s differences, obviously, but in the end, the whole world shares the same sky.”

Beckett pulled her into a crushing hug. “I don’t care about the whole world.”

She hugged him tightly back, and they just stayed there for several minutes, until he thought of something else. He pulled back, searching her eyes. “You would have given that to me in front of your family?”

Oriana blinked, then giggled. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I? There’s nothing to be ashamed of here, Beckett. Haven’t you learned that by now?”

His heart swelled. “I know. I just thought…I don’t know what I thought. You’re amazing.”

“Right back at you. I am glad we did this now, it’s more intimate this way. Since apparently both of us had something personal to add…although…I have one more gift for you.”

“Ori, you really didn’t…he gasped when he felt her hands unbuckling his belt.

“Don’t worry, it’s not costing me a thing.” She teased, before he felt her hot breath against his ear. “It’s your Christmas blow-job.”

Her voice was raspy as she unzipped his pants and began tugging them down.

“No, no, no, we can’t. I can’t do this here. Your dad…”

“Isn’t around. Besides, don’t tell me you’ve never thought of this before.”

His pants fell to his feet. “I…I never knew what your room liked like.”

“Never imagined me in your own room?”

He burned crimson. “That’s not the point!”

“Well then.” She’s giving him a look of triumph. “Fantasy fulfillment time.” She dropped to her knees, taking his briefs down with her, his dick springing loose. When he looked down at her, he was met with lustful eyes.

“But you have to be quiet.” She whispered.

“Ori, no!” He whispered back frantically. “You don’t understand; if we do this, I will never be able to look your dad in the eye ever again. Even if we’re quiet and get away with it, one look at my face in the morning will give it away!”

“Seriously, Beckett?”

He nodded again. “I’m sorry, it’s just…well he’s mentioned how you shouldn’t lock your door while I’m here, and how I’m so respectful that he has no worries. I don’t want to get kicked out, Oriana. Your parents trust me, and I can’t do anything to break that.”

Oriana slowly got to her feet, accepting his hand as help. “Fine, whatever. I’m tired anyway.”

“Are you mad? Please don’t be mad.”

She let out a strangled laugh. “Are you kidding me? You’re a fucking saint, Beckett Harrington. Why the hell would I be mad at you for respecting my parents too much to even remotely cross a line? Geez, if my Dad knew…”

“He can’t know anything!”

“…he’d probably give you a medal for World’s Best Future Son-In-Law.”

He hurriedly pulled his pants back up. “Wait, what?”

She gave him a strange look as she climbed into bed. “Are you actually asking me that right now? Do you have any idea how many freaking fathers would want you to be the one their precious daughters spend their time with?”

He climbed in next to her. “No, I don’t. Are you saying I’m odd?”

She laughed lightly again. “I’m saying that you’re a keeper. I feel like I should be offended right now, but I can’t. You’re just so damn good.”

“Oh…” Beckett quickly turned off the lamp next to the bed. He must be a million shades of red, and he’s still not sure if he did the right thing. Is there a right thing in this type of situation? Is he really one of the only men that would turn down a blow job?

“Shit.” He heard her curse, and get out of bed.

“What?” He asked to her dark shape moving in the room. A second later he heard a faint _click_.

“I forgot to unlock the door.” And then she was beside him again, turning on her side and resting her head on his shoulder, and her arm strung across his abs. He felt a light chuckle and a tiny shake of her head, before her grip on him tightened. “Goodnight, Beckett.”

“Goodnight, Oriana.”


End file.
